Life Isn't Easy
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: Life isn't easy for 18 year old, Daisy Sanders as she is forced to relocate in Minnesota with her mother and little sister and repeat her senior year. Running from her secret past and trying to adjust her parents' separation. How will she be able to adjust to her new life when her past catches up to her? AU HighSchool. Rated M for lang. different forms of abuse.
1. A New City, Home and Friend

**Author's Note: Life isn't easy for 18 year old, Daisy Sanders as she is forced to relocate in Minnesota with her mother and little sister and repeat her senior year. Running from her secret past and trying to adjust her parents separation. How will she be able to adjust to her new life when her past catches up to her?**

**Rating: M (in later chapters for sexual content, different kinds of abuse and language)**

**Pairings: Undetermined at this moment**

**I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned in this story except for Daisy and any random characters that are not associated with WWE and TNA. The workers of WWE and TNA are their own people and I do not own them. I only own Daisy and the idea of the story. This story is complete fiction and AU.**

**Daisy's POV**

**August 22, 2014**

"Sweetie, I know that you hate moving away but you know it was the only option we had." My mother told me as I opened the moving truck and grabbed the closest box that I was able to carry. So here we are, our new home just the three of us. It wasn't anything special, just a one-story house with three bedrooms. One for my mother, one for me and one for my little, pain in the butt sister, Mariah, who is only nine years old. Our step-dad, Marc, is back in Knoxville due to our parents separating after we decided to move up here. The divorce was finalized about a week or so ago and that is one of the minor reasons that we had to leave Knoxville, that's just the one I am willing to talk about to people. He won our big house in the divorce but mom was able to keep both of us since he was trying to take us too. Luckily for us, mom also sued the company that she used to work for due to sexual harassment from the employees here recently and won the case so we were able to afford this house. Opening the door, I walked inside the empty house and set the box onto the carpet floor. "I know it would take some adjusting but I am sure that you will enjoy it here."

"Minnesota isn't exactly where I thought we would be moving you know, mom." I stated as I followed her back outside to the moving truck only god knows how many more boxes to unload and all the furniture that we be really difficult for the two of us.

"I know but you know why we moved up here and why we had to leave Knoxville."

"I would like to never be reminded about that ever again but I know you are just protecting me, mother." I smiled sincerely as we opened the truck and grabbed two more boxes.

"Mommy! Why did you buy a house that is empty? Where is our stuff?" Mariah ran out of the house spazzing out and waving her arms around uncontrollably. I couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness; that's my little sis for you.

"Sweetie, all of our stuff is in the moving truck; we have to unpack it." She laughed while patting her head.

"Oh, I get it! Where is daddy?" She asked all innocent like and we just glanced at each other trying to figure out what to say.

"Ummm.. sweetie, you see.." The older blonde was trying to figure out how to put it in a way that she wouldn't cry. We never exactly told her about the divorce. How can you tell a nine year old that mommy and daddy don't love each other anymore so one of them is leaving and you might not ever see them again?

"Mariah, you know how friends get into fights like you did with your old friend, Rebecca?" The young blonde just nodded her head. "Well mommy and daddy are mad at each other so I put them both in time out in different places; until they can get along. It might be a while until we see daddy again."

"Oh, I get it now." She cheered while jumping up and down excitedly. "Momma needs to behave!"

I ruffled her blonde hair a little, "Good, do you think that you can help sissy with the little boxes?"

"Yeah!" With that, the little girl ran over to truck and grabbed a tiny box with some of her toys in and ran inside the house.

"Thanks honey." My mother smiled as we carried the second load of boxes inside the empty living room. I sighed because I know that this is going to be a long, boring day of uploading all these boxes. After about an hour of moving stuff around, we were finally able to rest for a moment. All that was left was the heavier furniture which two woman shouldn't be lifting by themselves. Grabbing two waters out of our little cooler, we sat on the carpet floor as Mariah was just running around in the fenced in backyard.

"Sissy!" Riah comes running back into the house. "Where is Vee? Did you pack Vee?"

I smiled and stood up and she held onto my hand as we walked out toward our car that I drove here. I unlocked the vehicle and opened the passenger side door and grabbed what I needed. "Riah, you know I wouldn't forget Vee. She was keeping me company in the front seat."

"Thank you!" She squealed hugging onto Eevee plushie. Funny thing about that plushie use to be mine when I was about her age. Mom got it from me at Wal-Mart and I loved it so much. Mariah loved it too so I decided she would care great care of it. It still has that little green bow tied around one of its ears so I knew it was mine. "I am going to go put her inside; I don't want her to get dirty." With that, she ran as fast as she could in the house.

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_

What the heck? I could of swear I heard a dog somewhere near by. "Sissy look doggy!" I hear Mariah scream and ran back out of the house as a large, blank and tan Doberman came into view as it was right on the sidewalk. I could tell it was an American Doberman by the docked tail and smaller frame from the European one; the black and 'rust' coloring is the most common here in the states. See, reading a bunch of dog books as a child comes in handy here. That thing doesn't look to friendly. "Come here doggy!" My little sister cooed and instantly the dog's ears perked up and it ran up to her, wagging it's tail. Okay, my nine year old sister proved me wrong. She patted it's head for a minutes and asked. "Can we keep it?" She pouted and gave the best puppy dogs eyes she could give.

"That's not really up to me. Ya know?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked around the dog's neck. "Sweetie, it has a collar around it's neck so it has an owner."

"Aww!" She frowned.

"Tiberius! Tiberius! Where are you boy?" We heard an unfamiliar voice calling out for I assume this dog's name. The large dog turned its head toward the direction on of the voice and wagged its little stump of a tail. It was at that moment that a woman came into my view. She is shorter than me and smaller, slender but curvy; in other words, she is well equipped in the chest area. Her hair was long and blonde trailed along her back and had some pink and black streaks in the first. I must say that is pretty kickass. She was wearing a black tanktop that had the had the words 'Talk shit get hit' and it had like a pink brass knuckle in the corner but the finger holes or whatever were hearts. The mystery woman had a pair of tight, black jeans and wore black boots. "There you are boy!" The multi-colored hair woman patted her knees and the massive dog immediately ran up to the smaller woman and jumped on her. She glanced over to us and gave a warm smile. "Tiberius escaped from the backyard and I was afraid he might have run off. Thanks uhh.. I didn't introduce myself, name is Ashley. Who are you?"

"My name is Mariah. Your doggie is cute!" My little sis waved and the blonde waved back.

"My name is Daisy, nice to meet you Ashley." I walked over to the woman and extended my hand out for her to shake which she shook.

"So where are you from?" Ashley asked as she fasten the leash on Tiberius's collar.

"Knoxville, Tennessee and your shirt is pretty cool." I said as I pointed to the piece of clothing.

"Thanks. It has to be one of my favorites. Um, do you want me to help you guys move in; I got no plans for today?" She asked nicely.

"That would be nice." I said.

"Let me take Tiberius and get him back to the house and I will be right back, I promise." After that, the woman and the dog walked back toward the street.

"Who was that sweetie I heard talking?" My mother asked as she walked outside and sat on the stairs.

"Yeah, it was a neighbor, Mariah found her dog and she just wanted to thank us and introduce herself. Her name is Ashley; she lives right down the road I assume. She wants to help us move in."

"She seems nice."

"I think so." I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the hood of the car.

About five minutes later, I saw Ashley walking down the street and she made her way back over toward us. "Sorry about that Tiberius was being really stubborn and refuse to get in the backyard." She said as she walked over toward us; the blonde noticed my mother beside me and spoke again. "Hello. We haven't met yet, my name is Ashley, I live about three houses down. Mariah and Daisy found my dog."

"Nice to meet Ashley, I am Ms. Greek but you can call me Rena." My mother said as she shook the young woman's hand. "Let's get started shall we?" We both nodded.

The three of together were able to move all the mattress and dressers and all the furniture that we have in the moving truck and now the fun part would be unpacking and organizing my room the way I wanted to. Ew, that's more psychical work that I don't want to do but sooner the better I suppose. So now Ashley was assisting me in opening the boxes after we had set up the bed frame. Then she said, "Where do you want your games?"

"In the entertainment center underneath the television please and thank you. What is there to do around here?" I asked as she placed the stacks of my video games on the bottom shelf of the entertainment stand.

"Lots! They have a huge mall not far from here; some different arcades and much more things to do. You would have to explore the entire city and see for yourself. Are you in school or did you already graduate?"

"Last story for a different time, I had to leave school half way through the year so I couldn't graduate so I have to repeat my senior year." I stated as I opened more boxes that contained my clothes. "I love your hair by the way; I use to have blue streaks in the front here." I pointed to where my hair still had a blondish tint to it.

"That sounds epic. You should do it again; I could dye it for you, I did my own hair."

"I am pretty sure my mom wouldn't mind." I merely shrugged my shoulders then I asked, "Which school would be the best one to go to? I need to register as soon as possible. Wait, when does school start anyways?"

Ashley sat down on my bed and crossed her legs and thought for a moment. "I go to Washburn High School; it's a pretty nice school. First day is this Wednesday. School normally starts at 8:30 and ends at 3:00 so you get most of the day to yourself. It's a nice school and the principal is sweet. They also have like theater and other clubs that you could join if you like."

"Sounds pretty sweet. I think I will do that."

"Great! I can show you around if you would like." Ashley offered.

"I would love that Ash." I grabbed my two Wii controllers and smirked, "Want to take a break and play some Mario Kart with me?"

She grabbed the controller and smiled. "Sounds great, Bowser Jr. is mine. Good thing we went ahead and set up the game systems, huh?" I nodded and flopped onto my bed next to her and she laughed as I turned on the Wii and went to the game. "Prepared to be schooled, I am pretty damn good at this game."

**The Next Day...**

Yesterday went surprisingly much better than I could ever expect, not only am I completely unpacked but I somehow managed to make a friend. I discovered her name was Ashley Massaro and that she was about a month older than me. We actually have a lot in common; we both like the same music, wear similar clothes and love video games. For about two hours, we played against each other in Mario Kart Wii and that mainly consisted of us knocking each other off the mushrooms on the Mushroom Gorge stage. Finally, it seemed I have some real competition as we couldn't seem to best each other. One race she got first and then the next one I got first; it quickly became a repetitive pattern. After we played the game, we exchanged numbers and she went home for the evening. I slept pretty well for my first night in my new home; I got up showered, got dressed and now all of us are heading to Washburn to get myself registered. When we pulled into the front parking lot, I noticed how massive the school was, it was three stories high. It was an older style design with a mixture of white stone and red bricks and in the front of the school had a row of small trees. We walked inside through the glass doors and struggled to find our way to the office but we did after a couple minutes. Walking inside and we waited for the secretary to call my name, I walked in by myself as my mother and my little sister waited in the other room. "I need to introduce myself, my name is Mrs. Ellis and I will be your counselor for this school year." She smiled warmly as she glanced at my school records. "Ms. Sanders, I am aware that you have to repeat your senior year. Was there any reasons why you didn't complete it? "

I sighed and replied back to her, "I was just going through hard times and I really wasn't mental able to attend school for a couple months, and did not meet the requirements to graduate. I would prefer to not to discuss it in detail."

"That's understandable; what kind of classes would you like to take?" The counselor asked. "Let''s see you are required to take Anatomy, Statistics, English and Government and Economics; you can pick and choose four electives for your remaining classes."

"I would like art, maybe two childcare classes, and another art class if that is possible."

"I have signed you up for two childcare classes an art class and.. there is only one art class available so you have to pick another class maybe gym or medical science?"

"Medical science is okay with me."

"Excellent, come back here when you arrive on Wednesday and I will escort you to your homeroom, that is where you will receive your schedule."

I shook her hand and exited her office and I immediately messaged Ashley. _Ash, I am registered now so when I get back you want to celebrate with some video games. -Daiz_

_About a minute later as we were walking out to the car, my phone vibrated so I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it. Sure, you are just begging for me to kick your ass again, aren't you? -Ash_

_We will see about that. I will text you as soon as I get home. Promise. -Daiz_

**Author's Note: So this is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I have been wanting to write a highschool fanfiction for a while now. Daisy and her family have moved into her new home and it seems that they have met a new friend by the name of Ashley Massaro. Ashley helped her new friends moved in and suggested where Daiz should go to school and then they played some video games. Aw, true bonding right there. The next day, Daisy went and enrolled in her new school and got her classes. True Fact: I had those classes my senior year. Next chapter, will start the morning of her first day of school. How will her first day of school go? Will she make any new friends? What will happen next? Read to find out...**

**If you like this and you want to see more.. Follow.. Favorite and/or Review..!**

**Love you guys! ;)**


	2. A Circle of Friends

**Author's Note: Last chapter, Daisy and her family have moved into her new home and it seems that they have met a new friend by the name of Ashley Massaro. Ashley helped her new friends moved in and suggested where Daiz should go to school and then they played some video games. Aw, true bonding right there. The next day, Daisy went and enrolled in her new school and got her classes. True Fact: I had those classes my senior year. Next chapter, will start the morning of her first day of school. How will her first day of school go? Will she make any new friends? What will happen next? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M (in later chapters for sexual content, different kinds of abuse and language)**

**Pairings: Undetermined at this moment**

**I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned in this story except for Daisy and any random characters that are not associated with WWE and TNA. The workers of WWE and TNA are their own people and I do not own them. I only own Daisy and the idea of the story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Daisy's POV**

**August 27, 2014**

Beep! Beep! I groaned as I heard the repetitive beeping of my alarm clock telling me at it was six in the morning. That meant it was time for school maybe I should actually get up now. I don't know my bed is pretty comfortable. Ah whatever, I need to get a shower so I can't waste anymore time. Slowly I rubbed my eyes as I sat up on the bed. I stood up and stretched for a moment and slowly made my way over toward the closet and looked around her a shirt for today. I grabbed one of my favorite Marvel t-shirts. The t-shirt was a red v-neck that had four Marvel characters in the middle; Thor was on top, The Hulk was to the left, Ironman in the middle and Captain America was to the right. Words were on the shirt as well, "I need a.." was the words above the heroes and, "Hero," was the lone word on the bottom. I sighed. That statement was true in so many ways. Shutting the closet, I walked over to the dresser and opened the middle drawer and grabbed a pair of my tight, gray jeans and some panties, obviously, I kind of need those too. Walking into the bathroom, I set my clothes on the counter and quickly removed my clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket. I decided I wanted to play some music on my phone as I showered. The first song that played was 'In the End' by Linkin Park; I really like that song. I turned on the water and began to cleanse myself. I hummed the tone of the song as it hit the chorus. Showers are so relaxing, that is where I do most of my thinking since you know you won't be disturbed. The second song that played was 'You're Going Down' by Sick Puppies; this had to be one of my favorite songs, I know it word for word. I can't remember the third song that came on but after that I finished and decided I was starving and wanted food in my belly. I turned off the water and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. For the next thirty minutes, I put on some make up, straighten my hair and got dressed. Grabbed my gray and black backpack and made my way into the kitchen were mom was making some pancakes and Mariah was drinking juice. "Morning sweetie, you look beautiful. Did you sleep well?" She asked as she placed a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Thanks Mom and like a rock." I spoke as I sat at the table and grabbed my utensils and ate my first piece of pancake. Nothing is better than Mom's cooking, I swear.

I felt my phone vibrate through inside my jean pocket so I pulled it out and I knew straight away who it was. I read it. _Meet me out front in twenty. I am giving you and your sister a ride today. Because buses are lame, plus I am claustrophobic. -Ashley_

"I take it that is Ashley. What did she say?" Mom asking with a hint of curiosity.

"She is offering us a ride to school and she will be out front in twenty." I told her what the text said.

"I want to take the bus and try to make some friends." My little sis said; I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked her as she nodded her head while taking another bite of her pancakes. _Ash, it is just going to be me with ya. Mariah wants to take the bus. Honk when you are out front, I want to stuff my face. -Daiz. _After that, I took another bite of my blueberry pancakes. For the next twenty minutes or so I finished eating my breakfast and grabbed my supplies, a massive binder with five dividers for each classes and an extra one for any homework. HONK! HONK! Oh, that must be Ashley. "Mom, I have to go that's Ashley is here. Love you two." I spoke as I hugged my little sis and my mother.

"See you when you get back dear."

I walked out the door to see Ashley in a red 2012 Honda Civic which I believe that it was it is. I wanted one similar to that model for a while but I can't drive stick shift for the life of me. "Hey girl." I spoke as I placed my backpack in the floor of the car and got in the passenger seat and shut the door.

"Hey, you nervous?" Asked the woman with the multicolored hair as she put the vehicle in drive and started going down the street.

"A little but it's only natural right?" I chuckled nervously as she kept her focus on the road. "I am either really excited to see my friends or nervous as hell."

"Same here. I haven't got to see my friends that much this summer; they all went on vacation to like Florida or California or something like that." The blonde laughed as she stopped at the red light right down the road.

"California is great. Not my cup of tea though, we went there a few years back for part of Mom's job." I shrugged my shoulders as I looked down at my phone and it was barely seven in the morning, we still have an hour before school starts. "Ash, want kind of music do you got?"

"Uh, look in the glove compartment for something; I got some music I know you will like." Said the blonde as the light turned green.

I looked at the all the different choices of music and I finally decided after about thirty seconds. "Sold!" I pulled out the CD case that had a blonde woman that looked like she was wearing a white, wedding dress and some white gloves that went up to her elbows. Her make up was running like she had been crying and had a tiara on her head; the woman was also clutching onto a bouquet of roses. "They have a lot of amazing songs."

The shorter woman looked over and smiled at my choice, "I should have figured that band. Falling in Reverse is so addicting, put it in." I did as she instructed and place the disc into the slot and hit play. The first song on that was on the album 'Game Over' which had a beat like the Super Mario franchise and Ashley sung out one part that made me almost lose it. "I fucking passed asshole!" She sang out and then turned to look at me. "Sounds like someone I know. Not mentioning any names cough cough Daisy cough!"

I folded my arms over my chest and glared at her. "I was right at the end of the level not my fault that the sniper was so totally not fair." I groaned as I referred to a level in Halo Reach. Ash and I were at the very end of the level, like five feet away from the end and snipers killed us. I was furious because we had to redo the level over again. Suddenly I got another song addicting in my head as I pulled out the CD and Ashley gave me a questioning look. "I have a Nickelback song stuck in my head, I wanna listen to it." I stated as I found the CD is was looking for.

"Oh jeez! If I know you enough, I have a feeling that I really like this song. Play it. We have time for it then we should be at the school." I did as she instructed and found the track number that the song was.

**No is a dirty word never gonna say it first.**

**No is just the thought that never crosses mind.**

**Maybe in the parking lot, better bring your friend along.**

**Better all together than just one at a time.**

**S is for the simple need. E is for the escasty, X is just to mark the spot because that's the one you want.**

**Yes! Sex is always the answer; it's never a question because the answer is yes! Oh the answer is yes!**

**Not just a suggestion but if you ask the question then it's always yes. Yes!**

Don't ask me why this song out of all the songs I know; I no longer question my mind and the way it works. I just go with the flow. S.E.X. by Nickelback has one of the be one of my favorites songs because of the beat alone. If a song has a good, catchy beat to it then I will give it a shot. The song played on as the lyrics got more suggestive obviously, I mean what did you think a song titled like that would be about. Sunshine and ponies? Yeah that is so totally it. Finally the song ended and some other song played that I really didn't pay attention to it. We finally pulled into the parking lot of the school and grabbed a little pink slip from the center console as she pulled into the parking spot, the closest she could get toward the school. "What's that?" I asked curiously as she placed the piece of paper on the dashboard and made sure the writing was facing upwards.

"It's my parking pass; all students need it to be able to park your car here if not your car would get towed. Did they not explain that to you?" I shook my head no as we got out of the car and grabbed our backpacks and put them on our backs. "Well anyways you would have to buy one from the office; I believe they are like forty bucks for the entire year, anyways let's go you can meet my friends." I just stared at her and blinked a few times and she laughed and grabbed my arm, "Come on, they will like you, stop being shy!"

"I am not!" I said very quietly.

"Liar!" She countered and I just chuckled as she lead me by the arm toward the massive building.

"Well, I see how you are Ash. I am gone for a few months and now I don't exist. Ouch, I am hurt!" I heard an unfamiliar voice called out as we looked around to see where it came from. We turned over toward the tree and saw a man leaning against it with his hands in his pockets. He walked over this way; I was able to get a better glimpse of what he looked like, the first thing I noticed was his hair. It was blonde, about shoulder length and had some purple in it down at the bottom. Everyone up here has different colored hair, I swear. He was just wearing some baggy, blue jeans and a black tanktop. He had a necklace around his neck and the pendant was a weird symbol that I couldn't figure what it was. I am going to try my best to describe it here. The center of it is a long arrow pointing up and on the left side of the arrow was like a blade of an axe. The right side was like a zig zag or a lightning bolt shape. Yeah, I don't know He has a little bit of facial hair from what I think I could see and green eyes.

"Jeff!" Yelled the blonde as she ran up and hugged him. He returned the hug and patted her head. "I missed you Jeffy! Why were you over by the tree?"

He shrugged his shoulders as Ashley released him and he said, "You know how I am Ashley; I hate loud places and boy, that cafeteria is noisy. I love just being outside." Jeff finally noticed me and asked, "Who is your friend?"

"This is Daisy, she moved in down the street from me about a week. I helped her and her family move in. Come here, Daiz say hi."

"Nice to meet you Jeff." I smiled and extended my hand out to him which he smiled and shook. "I love your hair, purple is my favorite color." I complimented him as he put his back in his pocket.

"I aim to please. Let's get inside before all the good food is gone even though my head will be throbbing afterwards. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning." Jeff spoke as we all headed toward the school. "What brings you to the Minnesota, Daisy?"

"My mother lived here before and wanted to come back." I lied slightly as they nodded their heads and Jeff opened the door for both of us as we walked in. She did live here in the past but she didn't want to come back. "Thanks Jeff."

"Just being a gentleman. Do you like it so far?"

"It's okay. I am originally from Knoxville, Tennessee so I am adjusting. Luckily I met Ashley when we were unpacking; my little sister and I found her dog. After that she offered to help us unpack and we have been hanging out ever since just playing games. I haven't explored the city yet." I explained to him.

"Ash is like that. One of the sweetest people ever when she wants to be." I leaned over toward me and whispered, "She will bite your head off, I am the only normal one here. Just a warning!"

I laughed as the blonde woman playfully smacked the man multiple times, "Stop whispering about me Jeffero!"

"Help abuse! Abuse! Save me!" He yelled playfully as he ran behind me and cowered, luckily no one was in the hallway to hear him. "See I told you she was crazy."

"There, there Jeff. I will save wu from the big, bad Ashwey." I cooed in a baby voice as I patted his head and he shot me a glare.

"Very funny, you guys. Come on breakfast!" She groaned as we all shared a small laugh and I followed them to god knows where. I am going to get so lost in here, it was like a maze. Finally, we made our way to the very massive cafeteria flooded with about two hundred people. So many people here but we don't have to go to homeroom for about an hour. "This way Daisy." We made our way into the cafeteria line and grabbed a biscuit of our choice, I wanted chicken, a fruit and a milk. After about a minute or two, the three of us were finally able to punch in our lunch numbers and leave the line. Thank goodness for the free lunch program. "Our friends are over here." I heard the blonde woman speak as I just followed behind her and Jeff. We made our way over to the corner of the cafeteria and I saw I group of about three people sitting at the table. "Guys, I want you to meet someone." Ashley told them as they all turned around and looked at me. "This is Daisy, she is new here."

We all took our seats at the long table with all the other people that I had no idea. The first to speak up with one of the guys at the table, who Jeff sat next to. He was maybe about the same height as Jeff. He had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and a tiny stumble of facial hair on his chin and had brown eyes. His shirt was a purple and black, basketball jersey but in the center was a symbol. Wait, I have seen that symbol before! It is the same as Jeff's necklace. The symbol was a lighter shade of purple with a white outline and the larger silhouette of the symbol was black and gray and had a smokey look to it. "Hello Daisy. I see you met my pain in the ass, younger brother Jeff. My name is Matt Hardy."

"Nice to meet you Matt. I have a question. What is that symbol on your shirt and Jeff's necklace mean?" I smiled at the older brother.

"Jeff has a very, active imagination and loves to draw and paint. One day, he was doodling and drew this out. We both really liked it so it became so to say the 'Hardy Boys' symbol. Jeff got it made into a necklace and I got it made into a few shirts." Matt explained as I smiled.

"That is really amazing; it seems I am not the only creative one here." I laughed lightly.

The man one the other side of Matt was the next to speak up. "My name is Gregory Helms, nice to meet you Daisy." He had long, dark brown hair that came down his shoulders and he had a goatee going on, also had on a plain, white t-shirt that was all I could see of course.

"Nice to meet you Gregory." I nodded and smiled.

The girl right beside me was the last to respond. "Hey Daisy, my name is Nora Greenwald. Nice to meet you! It's great to have another girl in the group." She had a big smile on her face. I really like her enthusiasm. Her eyes were a pretty shade of green and appear to have a grayish tint in them as well. Her hair was a medium shade of brown, it was wavy and came to her shoulders. Nora seemed to prefer to be more dressed up then casual wearing a lovely, blue, buttoned up blouse.

"Nice to meet you too, Nora." I said warmly and then took a bite into biscuit. Mm, better than my old school that's for sure.

"URP!" We heard a loud burp and then turned over to Jeff, who just stared at all of us with a blank expression. "Excuse me." He laughed lightly.

"Bro, that was a baby burp. I can do a louder one, watch this." Matt pointed to himself and chugged his milk.

"Do they do this all the time?" I leaned over and whispered to Nora.

She shook her heard, "Being stupid? Yes. You know how some brother are, these two are very, competitive idiots. They have contest about everything. They are like my brothers but sometimes when they do this; I act like I don't know them." That caused me to laugh mentally at the brunette's statement.

The others laughed as Matt chugged the milk, "It won't come out."

"URRPP!"

"God Matt!" Gregory exclaimed turning to look at his friend.

"It wasn't me, dude." The older Hardy shrugged his shoulder.

"God Ashley, that could have shook the building. Excuse you!" I teased as she laid her head on the table obviously embarrassed about her loud.

"I think Ashley won that." Matt said admitting his defeat as the blonde still was laughing.

"Wow, guys. I wonder about you guys sometimes." Nora rolled her eyes.

"Oopsie. Excuse me!" Ashley laughed again as she rose her head up, her cheeks were a shade of pink.

After that, we all shared laugh and continued to eat our breakfast with occasional small talk and getting to know each other. I found out that Gregory and Nora are together and have been since their sophomore year. Gregory like anything that has to do with motorcycles, bikes, four wheelers and Nora likes anything to do with fashion and makeup but doesn't mind doing things that her boyfriend likes to do. Kind of sweet if you ask me, she is sorta preppy but a tomboy at the same time. First impression, I thought she would have that 'I am better than everyone else' attitude but she is really sweet and bubbly. I found out that everyone here at the table was a senior so hopefully I have a class with all of them but you never know. Matt was a basketball player for the school and was a really competitive but sweet person. His younger brother, Jeff, was the more creative and artistic Hardy. He loves to draw, paint, write poems and music. He is the laid back Hardy. Before I knew it, it was about ten after eight and I remembered I had to go meet my counselor and she will show me to my homeroom. "Guys, I have to go." I spoke as I grabbed my backpack and placed it on my back. "I have to go meet Mrs. Ellis and she will tell and show me to my homeroom." I explained as they nodded.

"We can walk you there if you want." Matt offered.

"You guys don't have to do that. I am pretty sure I remember where it is." I think.

"Well, we got to go find our lockers which is on the way. Maybe one of us can show you where your homeroom is." Nora reassured as the group walked over to the trash can and threw away their things and grabbed their bags.

"Thanks." I spoke as I basically followed behind them.

"I told you my friends are awesome." Ashley smirked at me.

"Mainly me though." Jeff laughed as he pointed to himself once again then put his hands back into his pockets.

"In your dreams Jeffy!" Gregory laughed as Jeff shook his head.

"Don't call me that," The younger Hardy frowned.

We made our way toward the front of the school and the area of where the office was. Greg and Nora said their goodbyes and went over to their lockers and to have some alone like most couple do. Matt also left to go see some of his other friends so that left Jeff and Ashley. Conveniently at that time, Mrs. Ellis was walking out of the office and she noticed us straight away. "Daisy, you are early; school doesn't start for fifteen minutes. Come, I will take you to your homeroom, her name is Mrs. Salinas."

"Mrs. Salinas, she is my homeroom teacher. I can take her Mrs. Ellis. Don't worry I will make sure she doesn't get lost." Jeff reassured the school counselor.

"Alright, thank you Jeff. Daisy remember if you ever need anything at all you can also come see me."

"Yes ma'am." With that she walked passed us.

"So shall we go then?" Jeff asked as he started to walk off and motioned me to follow so I obeyed. Ashley gave me a quick hug and she had to head off in the opposite direction. School hasn't officially started and I already made four new friends. I can tell that today is going to be a fabulous day as long as my classes aren't too bad.

**Author's Note: Well Daisy seems to have been having a good day so far, wouldn't you say? Ashley being the nice woman that she is; she gave Daisy a ride to school. They seemed to have had a lot of fun just jamming out to various funny and perverted songs which is so like me. You can clearly tell which songs I was jamming out to while writing some of this chapter. XD Upon arriving, Daisy is introduced to one of Ashley's friends, a guy named Jeff Hardy. The three made their way to the cafeteria and that is where they introduce Daisy to three new friends by the names of Gregory, Matt (Jeff's older brother) and Nora (Gregory's girlfriend). Now Daisy is finally heading to homeroom and now the school day can begin at last. How will her day go? How many new friends or enemies will she make? What will happen next? Read to find out...**

**P.S. I am going to try to use wrestlers that I have never written with before or that I really admire. Kind of to mix it up with Daisy's friends and not have the generic few.. even though they will be in here to somewhere. I love the Hardy Boyz even as a little kid. (I have a Hardy Boyz poster on my wall.) Gregory Helms aka The Hurricane was my favorite as a child and still today. I wanted to be him for Halloween one year but my dad wouldn't buy the mask and stuff. Nora Greenwald aka Molly Holly is ONE of the most UNDERRATED divas EVER. Just to make that clear some will agree.. so many people hate her and I don't know why. She is one of my favorites of all time.. especially Mighty Molly.. and she is so pretty..even when she volunteered to get her head shaved bald just to have a match at Wrestlemania.. So yeah..I am done rambling.**

**If you like the story.. Review.. Follow.. Favorite for more! Love you! ;)**


	3. Learning The Basics

**Author's Note: Well Daisy seems to have been having a good day so far, wouldn't you say? Ashley being the nice woman that she is; she gave Daisy a ride to school. They seemed to have had a lot of fun just jamming out to various funny and perverted songs which is so like me. You can clearly tell which songs I was jamming out to while writing some of this chapter. XD Upon arriving, Daisy is introduced to one of Ashley's friends, a guy named Jeff Hardy. The three made their way to the cafeteria and that is where they introduce Daisy to three new friends by the names of Gregory, Matt (Jeff's older brother) and Nora (Gregory's girlfriend). Now Daisy is finally heading to homeroom and now the school day can begin at last. How will her day go? How many new friends or enemies will she make? What will happen next? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M (in later chapters for sexual content, different kinds of abuse and language)**

**Pairings: Undetermined at this moment**

**I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned in this story except for Daisy and any random characters that are not associated with WWE and TNA. The workers of WWE and TNA are their own people and I do not own them. I only own Daisy and the idea of the story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Daisy's POV**

I walked beside the younger Hardy brother through the hallways and up the stairs for some reason our homeroom is some where on the second floor. I got looked around at the signs on the doorways to see what they said and the room number and such. I noticed that the halls barely had any people in it since they were probably still outside or eating. Jeff was walking beside me still with his hands in his pockets and whistling and I just looked at him. "What? I am bored."

"I can tell. Damn, Jeff! You are bored of me already." I frowned at him trying not to laugh.

"No. No. I am just shyer around new people. You should have seen how I was around the others, talk about embarrassing. I just don't want to talk to much or talk to little or do something stupid or make a bad first impression. You know what I am saying?" He said embarrassingly while looking a me.

"I am the same way. I almost told Ashley to take me back home. She had to drag me around to even get me to leave the car." I agreed with him. "I mean when you moved during your senior year of high school. You don't know anyone and you are completely alone. It is hard to come out of my shell."

"I know that feeling, my family and I moved up here for Cameron, North Carolina a few years back. I am normally a loner that has very few friends. That's why I was sitting out by the tree; I just sat outside and think. Not about a specific thing, just whatever pops inside of my mind which can be scary sometimes. That inspires my writing, music and art." He explained as we made it down another hallway.

"I understand that completely. I love writing stories and drawing. I am not very good at painting; I am still learning so my skills are laughable." I laughed as I pulled out my phone for any text messages that Mom or Ash might of sent me.

"Don't be negative. You only get better with time. I am sure it's not that bad. Maybe you need a better teacher," He laughed and tossed a wink my way and I rolled my eyes.

"Jeffero!" We heard a man called out to the younger Hardy brother. Jeff groaned which meant he either didn't want to talk to this guy. The man had a slight accent to him but I couldn't tell what though. He approached us and we turned to see who the owner of the voice was, and to get a look of who it was. The man was a little bit shorter than Jeff, he was slender but slightly muscular from the looks of him. He had short, blonde hair that was spiked up in the front, you that 'intentionally messy but sexy' look and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue, polo shirt with a collar and a pair of black jeans and some kind of tennis shoes.

"What is it Jericho?" The taller man groaned as the man called Jericho walked in front of us.

"Jeez, I was just coming to say hi." He looked over and looked at me. "Well hello there. I don't believe we have met before. My name is Chris Jericho and you are?"

"My name is Daisy Sanders."

"Ah, that's a pretty name, it suits you." He spoke as I blushed lightly. "Are you new here because I am sure I would have remembered you?"

"I moved up here last week." I answered him and rolled my eyes at him trying to use his charm on me. It is not working. Sorta. Okay, I am lying but I won't give him that satisfaction.

"Daisy, our homeroom is right here. Chris is also in our homeroom." Jeff explained as we follow him into our homeroom and we decided to take three seats in the back corner. "How was your summer, Jericho?"

"Eh, it was alright. The family and I went on vacation back to Bahamas and it was fun but we have been like three years in a row. Did you go back to Cameron, Jeff?" Chris asked the other man.

"Yeah, it felt so nostalgic, ya know? I miss all my old friends there and all the places that Matt and I used to hang out at." Jeff answered the blonde man.

"Where are you from Chris?" I asked curiously as I placed my backpack on the back of the chair.

"Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. You?" He answered kicking back in his chair and putting his feet on the desk while the teacher wasn't in the room.

"Knoxville, Tennessee."

"What were you and Jeff talking about before I interrupted you guys?" Chris asked curiously.

"We were talking about writing and art and inspirations, things of that nature." I explained to him as he curiously looked over at Jeff than back at me.

Before Chris could answer back, an older woman walked into the room as the bell rang and placed her purse onto her desk. She was maybe about in her forties, I assume. She had reddish-brown hair that went pasted her shoulders. She was very slender and maybe almost six feel tall was those black heels she is wearing. She was wearing a fancy, black and white blouse that had a variety of patterns on it, like tree branches and leaves. She had a fancy watch on her left wrist and a variety of bracelets on the other wrist and had black earrings in both ears. "Hello there darlings, I am Mrs. Salinas and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. I also teach Government and Economics so some of you might have me as your teacher. There is not much to go over but in about fifteen minutes, you will be going to your first class of the day, You however do not come here all the time; homeroom is only for testing, events of any nature but we will always notify over the intercom when you will report to homeroom. Now, I am going to go through the list and when I call your name say here and raise your hand. I will then give you your schedules and your mandatory papers for the beginning of the year. If you live alone and are over eighteen, you can sign them yourselves but if you are living with a guardian, they have to sign. Alright. Let's get this started; I know how much people hate the boring requirements of the first couple days." After she finished talking, she went down the list and called out people's names and gave each of us the required stuff after that we were allowed to talk amongst ourselves. Jeff, Chris and I talked more about random stuff and I get to know Chris some more. He has his own band called Fozzy that performs metal music. I find that truly interesting the amount of creative minds in my circle of new friends. We told each other our schedules and I had no classes with Jericho sadly but possibly might have the same lunch as him; he seems nice. Jeff and I both have art third period and we have our final class in the same building so he will walk to my last class. I hope that I have a class with Ashley, Gregory or Nora.

The bell rang and we all stood up and exited the classroom and that meant we had about ten minutes to walk all around campus and I have no idea where I have to go. The first class I believe that I have is Statistics with someone with the by the name of Mr. Cole, he sounds dull to be honest. Thankfully we walked past that room on the way up here so I know that the classroom is on this floor but on the other side of the building. Parted ways with Chris and Jeff and started walking toward the class room. I made my way passed numerous people that I did not know and some just looked at me. Ignore them and keep walking. Finally I made my way to the door that read 'Room 272 Mr. Cole Statistics' so obviously I was in the right place. I took a seat over by the window toward the back, it is just the comfiest spot for me to learn and look out the window. I notice people pile in as I set my backpack into the floor. "Excuse me?" I looked over at the woman next to me as she asked, "Is this seat taken?" I took a minute to observe the woman. She looked to be Korean, and long, way, black hair that trailed down her back. She was short and slender but also curvy and has dark brown eyes. Her blouse was pink and she had tight fitting, blue jeans.

"Not at all, go ahead." I spoke to the woman as she took the seat next to me. "My name is Daisy Sanders; I am new here. What's your name?" I asked, this time I was going to introduce myself first.

"My name is Gail Kim, it's nice to meet you. Where are you from?"

"Knoxville, Tennessee. You?"

"I am from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. My family moved here when I was about ten. When did you move here?" Gail asked me as she placed her backpack in the floor.

"I moved here like last Friday." I answered with a laugh.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were new here. What other classes do you got?" Gail laughed as she pulled out schedule from her pocket and I did the same. "After this I have Theater with Ms. Marshall, third period I have Government and Economics with Mrs. Salinas and lastly I have gym with Mr. Layfield."

I read off my schedule, "After this I have Childcare on with Mrs. Moretti, third I have art with Mrs. Brown and lastly I have Medical Science with Mrs. Williams."

"Ew, you have to walk to different campuses each time. Childcare and Medical Science are in the building just down the hill. Art is in the 8-9 Building behind this main campus." Gail explain and thankfully for me. I had honestly no clue to where I was going.

"Thanks. I had no clue that they weren't in the main building."

After I said that, an older gentleman walked into the room who I assumed was the teacher. He sat a massive stack of papers onto his desk and sighed. He was about my height from the looks of it, had short, black hair. He was dressed very professionally. He wore a creamish color, collared, button up shirt which was tucked in and had a pair of beige, dress pants with a black, leather belt. He picked up the papers as the bell ring, signaling that the class to sign. "Ahem." The chattering instantly stopped and we all turn up to the front. "Hello class. My name is Mr. Cole. Welcome to Statistics. Since today is the first day, I will be discussing what we will cover the semester and the supplies that you will need. Today, I will also be issuing your textbooks for the semester. You know the drill if they are damaged or lost, you are responsible to pay for them. Now, I will call everyone up one by one and give you your textbooks and a copy of your syllabuses." He did exactly just that, one by one when our names were called we walked up and received what we needed.

Before we knew it, the bell rang signaling the class was over. Gail and I stood up and exited the classroom together as she was leading me down to the first floor. We said her goodbyes but she was nice enough to exchange numbers with me. I walked out the door leading me leading to this sidewalk. I followed it down and noticed it lead down the hill so I must be going in the right direction. Making my way inside the building, I instantly noticed the daycare to the right of me so I walked past it to find the classroom. It was right past the daycare on the left but I wanted to buy a water from the vending machine. I noticed that two doors down on the hall, I found where my fourth period class was. I pulled out a dollar from my pocket as I walked into the toward the vending machine. Quickly hitting the button and grabbing my water, I made my way back to the classroom. The first thing I noticed when I walked in, I saw Ashley and Nora blabbing about something pointless so I walked over and behind them. "Boo!" I spoke with a deeper voice than normal which caused both of them to jump out of their seats.

"Oh my god, don't do that!" Nora breathed out as she shot a glare my way and I took my seat over beside Ashley. It was a massive table that was big enough to fit three people so I had my group set.

"Bitch." Ashley growled as she punched my arm.

"Nice to see you too Ashes." I teased her as we all placed our binders onto the table since we knew that we were going to have some paperwork to put in there.

We all heard the door open and ceased all talking as the bell had already rung and as Ms. Moretti walked into the room and toward the desk. Ms. Moretti was a woman of average height about five and a half feet tall and Caucasian. She had long brown hair that was pulled back and styled in a bun and her body figure was slender and curvy. The teacher had on a black dressing that went past her knees. "Good morning class, welcome to Childcare 1. My name is Ms. Moretti. Today, we will be going over the requirements of this course. For the two weeks, you will be inside the classroom but afterwards we shall divide into two groups and alternate for the daycare and classroom. Also you will not be allowed to go into the daycare until you pass the safety test. Well let's get the boring part over with shall we?" With that, she went on explaining about all the boring stuff that you were normally go through one the first day of school but for child development. After all the talking and that other boring bullshit, she took us over to the daycare and showed us around the daycare center which consisted of two rooms one for infants and toddler and one for preschool age. She showed all over to tell us where the supplies and stuff are for whenever we come over here. They had a tiny bathroom for the changing station to be in. We met both the teachers in the daycare and made our way back to the classroom. Before the bell rang, she told us which classes would have which lunch period and lucky for me that I have lunch with Jeff since he is in my next class.

The bell rang and the three of us quickly got out of our seats and walked out the door. "Anyone of you girls have first lunch?" I asked them as they both shook their heads no. "Damn, at least I know Jeff in my lunch period and possibly Chris."

"Jericho?" Nora said almost in disbelief.

"Yeah. He is in my homeroom with Jeff and I. He seems really nice but Chris is such a womanizer." I rolled my eyes at his previous attempt that almost worked I will admit that much.

"Just be careful, he is a massive flirt and a lot of the girls fangirl over him. I don't know why, sure he is very attractive looking but he is cocky, and overly sarcastic." Nora spoke as we headed outside and made our way up the hill slowly but surely.

"Sounds like Daisy." Ashley chimed as she smiled over toward me.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny Ashley." I laughed at the blonde.

We didn't talk to much more after mentioning Chris Jericho and to watch out because he is a massive flirt. I gave each of the girls a hug and made my way back to the cafeteria which surprisingly I knew where it was since I was there this morning. The lines were already long but it didn't take me long to notice Jeff and his unique hair color just about to sit down at a table with his tray toward the corner of the cafeteria, the same spot we were at this morning. I smirked as I walked over to him. "Hey Jeff."

He looked up at me and smiled, "Well, look who decided to show up; I thought I was going to have to come looking for you."

"Very funny, I need my food. I will be right back."

"I will still be right here." I merely shook my head as I walked back over toward the lunch line. The same old crap of waiting patiently for people to decide what they want, today they seemed to have steak burgers so I got one of them so lettuce, tomatoes and grabbed some chips and a drink. Fuck healthy eating just for a moment. I walked over to the table and I noticed a few other people sitting at the table. Jeff motioned to me, "About dang time, come on. I want you to meet some of my friends. Guys, this is Daisy." They all looked at me. "This is John Morrison but we call him JoMo for short." JoMo seemed to be about Jeff's height, I noticed one thing about him and that was he was very handsome. He has long, flowing, medium brown hair that comes to his shoulders and has a slender but athletic build to him. Morrison has a clean shaved face no facial hair. He was wearing a red tank top to show off his muscles and I assume blue jeans.

"Nice to meet you Daisy." He flashed a smile at me.

"Nice to meet you too JoMo!" He simply nodded and I smiled.

There was a women beside JoMo looked over to me. She is a Latina and simply gorgeous, like movie star good looks. Her brown eyes stood out to me; she had long, curly black hair that went past her shoulder. From what I could see, she was really busty but slender and curvy. "My name is Melina Perez, pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I flashed a warm smiled and looked over to the girl sitting next to Melina.

She was a taller woman about my height in comparison to Melina who might be about Ashley's height. The other girl's hair was long, kind of like a dark alburn color and curly that trailed down her back. She was really skinny and somewhat curvy but also busty. She flashed a warm smile as her green eyes stayed fixated on me. "My name is Maria Kanellis." She spoke with a bubbly and cheerful tone. Why must all the girls have supermodel good looks? I swear.

"Hiya Maria, nice to meet you too." We all had a conversation that basically summed up the basic things I would need to know on the first day. Mel and JoMo have been together since their freshman year. Melina is wanting to pursue a career in fashion and Morrison wants to pursue a career in sports, be in a professional leagues I suppose. Maria wants to be a model but also love animals as well. The Latina and the preppy redhead were both members of the cheer squad but weren't bitchy and full of themselves.

"Did you guys miss me?" I heard another voice called out and I knew instantly who it was as he sat next to me. "Hey Hothead, did you miss me?"

I rolled my eyes and replied sarcastically to him, "Is that really what you are going to call me Jericho?" The Canadian simply nodded.

"Dude, I thought you were sitting with your other friends?" Jeff asked the blonde.

"I wanted to come sit with you guys and plus my ex girlfriend is over there," He whispered and pointed over to the other table where a bunch of people were at so I couldn't distinguish who exactly he was pointing at. "I am hiding, shhh."

"Ah, Trish. That's enough reason to hide in general. She scares me." Jeff whispered to all of us. "Granted she is hot but not my type."

"Who?" I asked completely confused.

"Trish, the cheersquad captain," Melina huffed as she took a quick glance over to woman.

"If she doesn't like you, she will make you suffer especially if you are on the cheer squad," Maria also whispered. I wanted to take a look over there but I decided not to.

"Trish and her girls practically run the school. They have most of the athletes in the palm of their hands and they will do anything those girls want. It's ridiculous and makes some of us cheerleaders look bad." Melina explained causing me to slowly nod my head.

"They are six of them, follow me to the vending machine so I can show you plus lunch is almost over." Chris suggested as I only nodded and got up and follow the older man toward the vending machines located on the other side of the cafeteria. Jericho had his back turned as I leaned up against the wall. "That table closest to the line, you see it." I nodded and he continued. "See the blonde on the end, that is my ex-girlfriend, Trish Stratus. I broke up with her because I just didn't feel that spark anymore and now she thinks I was cheating on her with someone else. Probably a rumor one of her own girls started to make her hate me. I don't know." He glanced up in the window to look at the reflection to tell me which girl is which. "The short brunette is the co captain, Mickie James. Watch out for her, she does anything Trish tells her too; if she wants you gone, Mickie will be the one to take you out. Beside Mickie is Stacey Keibler, the very tall, leggy blonde. She is one that abuses her looks to get anything she wants the most. The other blonde, the slightly thicker but curvy one is Torrie Wilson. She is Stacey's best friend but mainly is a follower; she is actually the quiet one of the group which is saying something. Across from Torrie, the short brunette is Candice Michelle, she is one of the nicer ones out of the group; if you befriend her then mainly the only one that you got to worry about is Trish. Lastly the red head. Is Amy Dumas, she is Trish's bestie and the only girl in that group that isn't on the cheerleadering squad. She is the most intimidating one of the group but tries to play peacekeeper, most of the time. Just don't anger her. If you befriend the fiery redhead, Trish would most likely leave you alone. Do you think you got it?" I nodded as grabbed whatever from the vending machine. "Jeff can explain some of the others to you. I want to get out of here before Trish sees me."

"Right. I don't need trouble one the first day, let's go." He motioned as I followed him back to the table but I couldn't help but feel them watching me. I didn't glance back at them. "What's up guys?" As Chris and I sat back at the table.

"What classes do you have after this one?" Melina asked changing the subject.

"Next I have art and afterwards I have Medical Science." I answered them as they both pouted.

"Lucky, we have History next and it is so boring. Do you Chris?" Maria asked the Blonde Canadian.

"Nah, I got stuck with Statistics, sadly. Daisy, is it boring?" I nodded my head and he groaned loudly.

Ding ding ding! The bell rang signaling lunch was over. We all said our goodbyes and I followed Jeff toward the front of the school, the buses take us back to the 8-9 campus as they called it which was behind the main one. I sat next to Jeff and he explained that Mrs. Brown was probably one of the coolest teachers in the school and that we would probably get to draw something. We arrived at the building and got off the bus, once again I followed Jeff because I had no idea where I was going. "Come on," He said playfully since I was walking so slow behind him because I was distracted by looking around. We walked into the classroom as the bell rang and we took our seats front of the classroom, closest to the windows.

The teacher was now standing over her huge work station that was similar to ours. She was a Caucasian woman with a tanner skin tone with long, black hair; she was wearing some casual blue jeans and a shirt I couldn't see because she has a massive apron wrapped around her. "Welcome class, today is obviously going to be a boring day for all of us. My name is Mrs. Brown and I will be your teacher for the semester. I will try to make this as easy as possible. One by one, I will call you and give you the syllabus and I will briefly go over that. After that we start our first assignment to in realistic portraits. Pick a picture of a person from one of these magazines and draw and shade it out to the best of your abilities, they will be due at the end of next week. From there we will figure out where everyone is at ability wise. I forgot to mention that you can bring a portrait from home as well if you want to draw a family member. Be sure to bring it tomorrow."

We went over the entire syllabus in about fifteen minutes and as she instructed we grabbed some magazines and went back to our seats. "Any idea on who you want to draw?" I asked the man next to me as I casually flipped through the pages of some of the movies actresses and stuff.

"I have no clue but some of the models are smoking. Look at this one," He held it up for me to see and I laughed mentally.

"Um, I guess so. She's pretty. I think I will bring a portrait from home." I smiled lightly as he flipped through more of the pages of the magazine.

"I probably will too because I do my best work which it is sentimental to me or it's something I actually want to draw." He sighed as I started doodling on the paper of just whatever pops into my head. Jeff smirked and looked over to me, "Whatcha drawing?"

"I like designing outfits out of the top of my head and my mother gets them made for either her or myself to wear." I stated honestly as I continued to sketch out some more little details. "Sometimes my imagination goes crazy on me."

"That looks nice. I like drawing some abstract things and then painting them. People aren't really my thing."

"You can tell me if it looks bad. You don't have to lie." I told him as I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"No I am being serious, it looks really good. At least you know how to draw proportions when drawing people. I am so tired of seeing women have boobs up toward their neck." That caused both of us to laugh but not to loud. "Just saying you would think females would know their own body enough to know where their breasts are at."

Ding ding ding! That went by a lot faster than I thought. I placed everything into my backpack and walked alongside Jeff as we both made our way down the hill to the Tech Building. If I recall correctly Jeff said he had Culinary which is cooking or something like that. We split ways once we entered the building and I knew exactly where my class was. As soon as I walked into the room, I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Hi, you must be the new girl."

I turned around and noticed straight away who it was. Oh god, I am on someone's bad side already. "Uh, yeah. My name is Daisy. Nice to meet you, umm.."

"I am Trish Stratus, surely you have heard about me already." Her smirk said everything as her eyes stared daggers into me. "Come here, we need to take a seat before Mrs. William loses her temper." Not really protesting to her because the last thing I need is drama.

Normally, I would disagree because I refuse to take order from people especially her. From what Chris told, she is a total bitch. "Okay." I agreed with the blonde as I took a seat next to her because no other seats were available.

"Tell me about yourself," She told me as she looked over to me.

"Um, okay. I just moved up here from Knoxville, Tennessee and I have only been here for like a week. I-"

She cut me off by holding her finger up, "You see, I don't care. I just know that you are new here and need to be put in your place. I see how some of the guys look at you." Guys look at me? I hadn't noticed that nor do I care. "I am going to blunt with you here. Jericho is mine and he will regret the choice he made in dumping me so you better stop eyeballing him."

"No. No. I hardly know him, he is just showing me around." I spoke truthfully trying not to annoy her. "That is not my intention at all, Trish. I swear."

The blonde smiled but it was still evil looking, "Good. That's what I thought. I think we are going to get along just fine then." She is such a bitch. Chris was right to dump you. All the same boring routine, the teacher comes in and explains the syllabus and then we sit there and talk for a while. Mrs. Williams was about in her fifties, she was short and a bit chunkier with gray hair pulled up in a bun. About thirty minutes into the class, we had already covered the syllabus and we allowed to talk. First once, I wish the teacher would keep talking so I would have to deal with her staring me down every couple minutes or so. If I was at my old school, I would slap the tar out of her but I wouldn't want to move again for me getting expelled from this school. "You seem to be a very smart girl, unlike some of these idiots around here. They just never learn." She said as she shook her head in disappointment. What is she blabbing on about? "They never learn from their mistakes and speak bad about me. Do you know anyone that is saying anything bad about me? I can assure you that none of it is true." Let's see Maria, Melina and Jericho all hate your guts. Most people are either scared of you or hate you.

"Not at all. I think people are wrong about to talk bad about you. Perhaps they are jealous, I don't know." I lied and hopefully she buys.

"Good girl." Trish smiled as she looked back down to her phone. I want to ring your fucking neck. I am not your dog. Ding ding ding! Oh my god, thank you! That was the bell that we could leave. I stood up and started to leave then I saw Trish next to me. "Remember what I said, stay away from Jericho or we will have problems. Other than that, we will get along just great. Bye Daisy. See you tomorrow." I am almost to hang around Jericho even more; I am not going to not be friends with him because of her. He seems nice and funny.

"See you tomorrow Trish." With that, the blonde bombshell walked out the door and I presume down toward the parking lot where all of your friends would be or heading toward the football field if they do cheer practice this earlier in the year.

I just made sure she was gone before I slowly started walking down the hallway before I heard a whisper in my ear. "Boo!" I jumped and turned around to see Jeff in his usual pose with his hands in his pockets. A devilish smirk appeared on his face as he asked, "Did I scare you?"

"Not at all, Jeff." I growled sarcastically as I punched his arm.

"Ow! I get it Come on, let's go meet up with the others." He said rubbing the part of his arm that I had hit.

"Yeah." I agreed as we headed out of the building once again he held the door for me like he has done before and we walked up the massive hill toward the main building and out to the parking lot and as we wait for the others to arrive. "So Jeff, how were your classes," I asked him curiously.

"Ehh, boring except art. I can actually enjoy that." He smiled lightly as he leaned against the same tree he was at this morning.

"It's only because I am in there and you know it." I cooed and tossed a wink over his way to mess with him.

"That could be it but it isn't." He stuck out his tongue playfully then he added, "it does make it easier though."

"Hey guys, there you are!" I heard a female voice called out and I realized it was Ashley. We looked up and saw Greg and Nora with her as they walked down the stairs and over to us.

"Hey guys." I looked to also see Chris walking over to us too and my first instinct was to check around to see if Trish or anyone of those girls were around. I didn't see any of them so I know I won't die yet.

"Hey Jericho, so how was everyone's day?" I heard Gregory asked the group.

"Ehh, same old shit, I suppose." Jeff shrugged his shoulders.

"I agree with Jeff. I have a class with Daisy and Nora so I am good." Ashley also added in.

"All my classes are fun except Statistics but I made a friend in there so it will be bearable. I have friends in almost all classes except my last class." I answered honestly trying to so hard not to mention Trish.

We talked a little more about our day until some of the parking lot cleared out and the buses had already left. I decided to exchange my number with Greg and Nora as well as Jeff. "Well guys, Nora and I are going to head out, we will see you guys tomorrow." They walked over toward next to Ashley's car to this green and black motorcycle. Gregory got on the motorcycle and put on his helmet.

"See you guys tomorrow." Nora said as she put on the matching helmet and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist. A few seconds later, he started up the motorcycle and pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the road leaving our sight.

"I love that Hurri-cycle." Jericho laughed. I just rolled my eyes as he asked me, "Do you need a ride Hothead?" Ugh, that nickname I swear.

"Sorry Jericho, she is mine today." Ashley said as she held up her keys. "Ready to go Daisy?"

"Yeah just a second. You were too late today Jericho. See you tomorrow guys." I said as I gave Jeff and Jericho a quick hug.

"Alright. Don't get in any trouble. Better yet keep Ashley in place." Jeff laughed as the blonde woman just glared at him.

"No promises." I laughed lightly as I felt her punch my arm.

"Here is my number that is if you want it." The blonde Canadian held up his phone to show his number. Not wanting to argue with him, I put it his number in my phone.

I decided to go ahead and send him a text. _Guess Who? ;) _

He looked up at me and smiled, "I got it, thanks. Can I give you a ride Friday? Mr. Cole might give us homework so I might need a tutor." He gave the best pouty face that he could possibly make.

"We will see. See you guys tomorrow." I winked over to both of the guys as I got in the car with Ashley. She pulled out of the school parking and got on the main road. "So... I have a class with Trish Stratus." I didn't have to say anymore, she looked over at me as I continued. "I am here one day and she already threatened me. She knows that I am friends with Jericho and told me to stay away from him."

"God, I can't stand her. Someone needs to give that woman a reality check." That's when an idea hit. You don't think I am going to sit by and let some bitch boss me around. No. Ashley looked over at me as a smirk appeared across my lips. "Don't even think about it. Just don't get yourself involved with Trish and her girls." I hate to admit it but she is right I shouldn't, doesn't mean I should listen to Trish though.

"Fine. I am still going to be friends with Chris, she can fuck off."

"Try not to cause anything. She is a manipulative bitch and get her way with the snap of her fingers."

"So I need to break her fingers?" I laughed sarcastically as she turned the radio station. "Kidding kidding. If she leaves me alone, I will behave."

We didn't say to much more afterwards until she parked into my driveway. "I will be over in a little bit girl, I gotta run some errands for my Mom. I will text you when I am on my way."

"You better. Love ya girl." I cooed as I turned to walk up my driveway, I heard her pull away and drive down the road. I opened the unlocked door and called out, "Mom, Mariah, I am home!"

The house was quiet for a moment before I heard little footsteps running for the back bedroom. I set my backpack on the counter for I know I am about to tackled. "Sissy!" I heard Mariah coming into the room and tackle hugged me.

"Hey Riah. Did you miss Sissy?" I cooed as I ruffled her hair and she just grinned and nodded her head. "How was school? Did you like it?"

"Yeah! All my teachers are super nice and I made lots of friends then we watched a movie. Teacher says that we don't start actual work until Monday. "

"I am glad you had a good day, sweetie."

"Hey honey, how was school?" I heard my mother say as she walked into the living room and went over into the kitchen and grabbed a water from the refrigerator.

"Good Mom. I really like it there. I met some of Ashley's friends and they are awesome. I also made some on my own." I grinned at the older woman.

"That's good news, I also have some good news. I have gotten a job up here. I called the agency that I use to work for when I use to live up here. They hired me back, I went and talked to them today. My first shoot is Friday, at about four." The older woman grinned as she looked back down at her phone.

"That's great. I am happy for you!" I exclaimed as I looked over at her once again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to tag along. You said you always wanted to come and see a shoot for yourself. The older blonde smirked at that thought. "It's always a lot of fun to have the camera on you. Think of it as a 'bring your daughter to work day'. I could talk them into one for you too because Mrs. Garcia asked if you were old enough to get into the business yet. I told her that you are of age but I said that you would come when and if you are ready. She definitely wants you to join too." Mrs. Garcia, the main person to go to at the agency, I haven't seen her in about five years, the last time we were up here for Mom's job.

I took a minute to think about all the pros and cons of the situation. I thought of more pros than anything because I wanted to follow my Mother's footsteps to some degree. Time to take the world by storm and let my identity be known by everyone here in Minnesota. "You don't have to tell me twice. You would mind if I bring Ashley and a friend, would you?" She shook her head no. Perfect.

"Do really you think the world is ready for the second generation Greek to make herself known?"

"That's what we are going to find out."

**Author's Note: Much longer chapter than I originally intended by I hope you like it! We got introduced to several new characters into this story. The first one we meet is Chris Jericho, a friend of Jeffs; he is such a flirt and the three share the same homeroom, Mrs. Salinas (Dixie Carter). After getting to know Chris and the bell rang to go to 1****st**** period. She was able to find it and before class started she made a friend in a girl named Gail Kim. 2****Nd**** went by smoothly as she has had Ashley and Nora in there and a cool teacher named Mrs. Moretti (Ivory). Luckily for our younger brunette, she has lunch with Jeff since they have 3****rd**** period together. Once again, Daisy was able to befriend three friends of Jeff. Maria, a cheerleader, Melina, another cheerleader, and John Morrison or JoMo, who was Mel's girlfriend. She also learned from Chris about his ex girlfriend and her girlfriends and not to mess with them. I just wanted to portray Trish and the girls as the mean girls is this story because I can ;) 3****rd**** Period went by great but 4****th**** period is where it gets difficult. She has a class with none other but the head bitch herself, Trish, who basically threatens Daisy to stay away from Chris. Behaving herself, she mainly deals with the blonde, like she had a choice. After school ended, she might with her friends and then got a ride from Ashley and her mother told her so good news. I wonder what is going to happen next. Will Trish continue to make herself a threat? Will the Mother-daughter workday run smoothly? Is the world ready for the 2****nd**** generation Greek to make her present known? What will happen next? Read to find out. Hope you enjoyed!** **Review...Favorite..Follow if you want to see more of this story.** **#FuckItUp ;)**


	4. Following in My Mother's Footsteps

**Author's Note: Much longer chapter than I originally intended by I hope you like it! We got introduced to several new characters into this story. The first one we meet is Chris Jericho, a friend of Jeffs; he is such a flirt and the three share the same homeroom, Mrs. Salinas (Dixie Carter). After getting to know Chris and the bell rang to go to 1****st**** period. She was able to find it and before class started she made a friend in a girl named Gail Kim. 2****Nd**** went by smoothly as she has had Ashley and Nora in there and a cool teacher named Mrs. Moretti (Ivory). Luckily for our younger brunette, she has lunch with Jeff since they have 3****rd**** period together. Once again, Daisy was able to befriend three friends of Jeff. Maria, a cheerleader, Melina, another cheerleader, and John Morrison or JoMo, who was Mel's boyfriend. She also learned from Chris about his ex girlfriend and her girlfriends and not to mess with them. I just wanted to portray Trish and the girls as the mean girls is this story because I can ;) 3****rd**** Period went by great but 4****th**** period is where it gets difficult. She has a class with none other but the head bitch herself, Trish, who basically threatens Daisy to stay away from Chris. Behaving herself, she mainly deals with the blonde, like she had a choice. After school ended, she might with her friends and then got a ride from Ashley and her mother told her so good news. I wonder what is going to happen next. Will Trish continue to make herself a threat? Will the Mother-daughter workday run smoothly? Is the world ready for the 2****nd**** generation Greek to make her present known? What will happen next? Read to find out. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Rating: M (in later chapters for sexual content, different kinds of abuse and language)**

**Pairings: Undetermined at this moment**

**I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned in this story except for Daisy and any random characters that are not associated with WWE and TNA. The workers of WWE and TNA are their own people and I do not own them. I only own Daisy and the idea of the story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Friday, August 29****th****, 2014**

**Daisy's POV**

Ding ding ding! I let out another sigh in relief as the first week of school as finally come to an end. That's means a weekend of relaxation and hanging out with friends. I got out of my seat as Trish was still texting on her phone so I decided to high tail it out of there. She was blabbing on about some pointless party that she was going to at the lake or something like that, I zoned out halfway through the conversation, I guess she assumed that it was because the teacher talking and stopped talking. I hope soon, Mrs. Williams actually assigns me a seat away from that bitch. The first thing I did was walk down the hallway toward the vending machine hopefully that she didn't see me. I waited next to the door to the Culinary classroom and decide to wait on Jeff as I walked into the classroom and noticed the taller man cleaning off his work station with a white apron wrapped around his waist. That was honestly a funny sight to see. He looked up at me and looked back down as he wiped off the table. About five seconds later, the younger Hardy glanced back up at me like he didn't see me the first time and grinned at me. I just propped myself up on the table next to him and asked, "Whatcha doing?"

He chuckled once again and replied in the same tone I used. "I am cleaning." I crossed my legs and placed my hands on my lap as he just shook his head. After about a few minutes, he finished cleaning up his station and tossed the dirty, white apron in a basket with the other discarded aprons. He slung his backpack on his pack and picked up a paper plate that was covered in aluminum foil and we left the classroom. "Ready to go now, Daiz." I simply nodded my head as I hopped off the table and followed the older man out of the classroom. "Thanks for waiting on me. Want a cookie?" My attention admittedly turned to him once again as he held up a cookie and waved in front of my face. Cookie?

"Did you make them?" I asked as he merely smiled. "I want one give me, please."

"I need some opinions on my baking skills anyways." Jeff commented as he handed me the delicious smelling cookie. I took a bite out of the dessert and I moaned in delight. "Are they that good?"

"Mhmm," I mumbled while the practically shoving the rest of the cookie into my mouth. The cookie was so good, one of the best I have ever had. I licked my lips and answered, "One of the best cookies, I have ever had. You are so amazing at baking cookies."

"Aw thanks!" Jeff laughed as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks from my comment. We made our way outside and started walking up the hill and around the gymnasium. "What are your plans for the weekend?" Asked the taller man.

"Today I am going to go to work with my mother and hang with Ashley afterwards. Other than that, I am completely free as far as I know. Why you ask Jeffero?"

"Sunday at my house, we are doing sort of a get together or something for my birthday. Nothing major just a few friends and some food, swimming and such. Do you wanna come?" He asked almost nervously.

"Of course Jeff, I would love too."

"I am glad." He smiled as I tried to attempt to snag another one of those tasty cookies. He scolded and playfully swatted my hand away. "No! Wait for the others to have some to you know."

"Fine." I frowned as he laughed lightly as we made our way over to the parking lot where everyone was already standing over by all our vehicles. "Hey guys." I waved over at the four as their attention turned to us as we approached the group.

"Hey guys, it took you guys long enough." Nora was the first say anything.

"Sorry, I had to clean my workstation, I made cookies if anyone wants some before Daisy gets them all." Jeff teased as everyone went over to the man with multicolored hair and grabbed one of the tasty treats off of the paper plate.

"Mhm, these are delicious Jeff!" Ashley complimented as she took another bite.

"Dude, these are amazing." Gregory also added in.

"Man, I need a lifetime supply of these cookies." Jericho laugh as he walked over toward me. "Miss me Daiz?"

I joked with him and rolled my eyes, "In your dreams, Chris."

"Jeff, the whole party thing is still going on Sunday right?" Nora asked.

"Yeah I guess. It is just going to be you guys maybe Maria, Melina and JoMo. Not that many people and the pool is still filled so we can swim and maybe cook up some stuff on the grill. Matt and Reby are the one that suggested it since I am not one to party really." Said Jeff as he answered the small brunette's question.

"Want to be my date to the party, Hotstuff?" Jericho tossed a wink over my way which I ignored and rolled my eyes.

"Dude, I would stop with the flirting. I am already surprised she hasn't punched you or worse yet." Said Jeff as I turned to face Jericho with a devilish smirk on my face.

"Oh god, Jeff. You gave her ideas." Nora said.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you, Hotstuff? I mean-" I decided to punch him in the arm but not too hard. "Ow! Come on, that's mean."

"He warned you, Chris." Ashley snickered.

"Jericho are you still giving me that ride?" I turned to ask the Canadian as he smirked and nodded. "Alright, I have to be at the house soon, so let's go. Ashley, you are still coming right?" The blonde woman also nodded. "I will see guys Sunday, that's a promise. Lead the way Chris." I followed behind the blonde Canadian as he lead me over to his black Camaro, I figured he would have a car like this. This car just screams Chris. He walked over and opened the passenger door for me. "You didn't have to do that for me, ya know?"

"Just being a gentleman, toots." He flashed a smiled as I adjusted myself as he shut the door and walked over to the driver seat. Why does he continue to call me names? Sometimes, I can not stand this man; I just want to punch him.

"Must you keep calling me names you know I don't like?" I growled lightly at him.

"Yupp and you can't do anything about it." He stated as he got into the car and shut his door while fastening his seatbelt.

"Oh?"

He laughed as he placed the key in the ignition and started the car. "Well right now, I am your ride so I am safe for now. Anyways, I can't remember what CD I had in, I think it was the newest Skillet album, Rise, but I can't seem to recall."

"Be lucky I love Skillet then. Play it." I told him as he smiled once again as smiled widely.

"Ah, finally a woman with taste besides Ashley and Nora. Your wish is my command, your majesty." He cooed as he hit play on the radio. I just decided to ignore that little comment he made because I knew that he wouldn't stop or come up with worse ones. "I follow Ashley right?" I nodded my head as he stayed close to the blonde's car.

The instant the beginning of the song played, I knew exactly what it was and decided I wanted to sing along to it. "Psycho, Psycho, Psycho, C-C-Cho." He looked curiously over at me as I continued with the beginning of the song. "Psycho, Psycho, Psycho here we go!" He just laughed as I sung the female's part of the song which is one of the few parts that she sings. Random sing mood is random.

"You push me till I break and the anger turns to rage. Why can't you just leave me alone?" He decided to sing along with the song. "Got your finger on the trigger, you think that you're the winner. But you're gonna get kicked off of your throne, no! You think you're gonna hurt me. Get ready to dirty. You created this beast inside." I have to admit he has a really good voice, no wonder he makes his own music and has a band.

I cut him off even though this is the male's part, "Pull the noose tighter and lift a little higher. Cause you're killing me slow and I ain't ready to die."

"Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die."

This was the chorus and we decided to sing together for this one which is weird because it was fairly random. The girl doesn't sing much in the song except for the backup vocals but I just really love this song. "Tonight, get ready for a fight. So now you know, it's time to ride. A Circus for a Psycho. Round and round we go. Lookout below! Cause I want off this, I want off this. Circus for a Psycho."

"Psycho, C-C- Cho!"

"Circus for a Psycho!"

"Psycho, here we go!"

We didn't continue singing along with the song but we shared a good laugh. "Not bad, best duet I have had in a while. I thought I was one of the few that actually know their songs, word for word." He complimented me as the rest of the song which was pretty repetitive for the most part except for a few lines at the end, I believe. "You like to sing?"

"Thanks, you sing really great too. Sometimes, I was in chorus for a few years if I really like the song, I make an attempt to sing it. Be lucky, I only sing to myself, most times." I compliment him and answered honestly.

"You call that an attempt?"

"Somewhat, I was goofing off."

"Trying to out sing me, eh? Am I sensing a challenge, toots?" He asked in an overly cocky tone.

"Maybe for another day Jericho but I assure you that I will win." I spoke as I delivered a cocky smirk on my own. Why am I challenging him? I don't need to add anything else to his already huge ego. We just listen to various other songs that I really enjoyed from the album while Chris sung every little bit on the male's part word for word and matched it to a tee. During the next fen minutes or so, we followed behind Ashley's car toward my house and I asked him. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with Ashley and my family somewhere secretive. It's kind of getting to see what I will be doing up here and get to know my family sort of thing."

"So it's date?" He chuckled knowing that comment would annoy me.

"No, you would just be hanging out with us." I groaned.

"Fine. Fine. If you say so, toots. Your secret is safe with me." He said slowly as he tossed a wink over my way and I turned away. He needs to stop with this flirting before I kick him where it hurts.

"Don't call me toots." I mumbled as I looked over toward the blonde Canadian.

"Why not sweetheart?" There he goes changing his nickname for me once again.

I just ignored him and noticed Ashley pulling into her driveway. "There. The white house with the silver Mercedes in the driveway." He just nodded and pulled into the driveway that I had told him too. We both unbuckled our seatbelts and I grabbed my backpack that was on the floor by my feet. The older man took his keys out of the ignition and opened his car door, placing his keys in his pocket s. Chris flashed a wide smile as he opened up the passenger side door for me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied back as he gripped a hold of my hand and assisted me with getting out of his vehicle.

Not a second sooner, we noticed the punk blonde making her way over the driveway as we made our way over to the front door. I opened the door and they followed me inside my house. No one was in sight so that meant the were probably in the master bedroom. "Mom, Riah, I am home! You guys ready yet?" I called out to them as I heard footsteps and a moment later the pair came into my view.

My mother was carrying a dark blue duffelbag with everything that we would need today, which I am not even sure about what the theme is. "Yeah sweetie, I just got everything packed and then some. I wasn't sure which ones that you were prefer so I packed all of them." She said as she unzipped the large duffelbag and I am assuming recheck everything before finally zipping it back up. Mariah looked up at me and then hid behind mom; I sighed, I understand why she acts like that. The oldest blonde glanced up to look at me again and a bright smile appeared on her face; I am guessing that she finally saw Ashley and Chris and she spoke directly to the blonde man behind me, "Hello. I don't behave we have met before, I am Ms. Greek but you can call me Rena."

The shorter blonde extended her hand out to Jericho to hand which he shook and greeted her back. "Nice to meet you Ms. Greek. I am Chris Jericho."

"Nice to meet you Chris. This is my other daughter, Mariah." I patted the top of the little blonde's head and she refused to move, gripping onto Mother's pants tighter. "It is okay sweetie say hi to the nice man."

"H-Hi Chris, I'm Mariah..." She mumbled trying to her hardest to smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mariah. My name is Chris, I am a friend of your sister." He smiled at her shyness.

"Hi Ashley. How are you today?" My mother asked the younger blonde.

"Pretty good Ms. Greek. You?"

"Just been finding everything that we need for today. I take it she hasn't told you two where we are going, huh?" They both shook their heads no. "Being secretive, eh sweetie? Well, let's move out we have to be there in about twenty minutes and we can't be late on the first day. Follow behind me and we will get there in no time."

"Dude, your Mom is hot." The Canadian mumbled only audible to Ashley and myself. Instead being a smartass and retorting to his statement about my mother, I just elbowed his side. We obeyed and quickly walked back out the door and Ashley and I tagged along with Chris and got in his car as Mom locked up the house. We turned on the radio and get fastened in as my family got in the other car and about thirty seconds later pulled out of our small driveway. Chris pulled out and turned on the main road shortly after and kept a reasonable distance away from her. Our neighborhood isn't really quiet now that I think about it. I can see about twenty kids playing down at the park at the corner and sometimes they would be in the street playing soccer or whatever kids do now. Finally after a little bit of isolation from the world, I can finally do what I want to do in life, well part of it. "I swear I have seen your mother before, Daiz." So much has changed in the past year, it made me think about a lot of things. How is dad doing? I mean he hasn't gotten a hold any us since we moved up here and it's been about two weeks. Some father he is to Mariah, you don't know how much she asked about him; it's about an everyday thing now. I don't know how long I can protect her from the truth. How could I tell her that her father isn't coming back and that mommy and daddy don't love each other anymore? It's too complicated for a nine year old girl to understand. It would leave her heartbroken and she might grow to hate one of them. I start to think about other things. Hmm, I wonder how my friends are down there? Do they even notice that I am gone? Do they miss me? I guess soon, I can remake my Facebook and add all of them back and get their numbers or Skypes again. Sigh, some are lucky and have it easier than others and some have it a lot harder than others. Life can suck sometimes. "Daisy? Hello?" Huh? What? I glanced over to Chris who looked a little concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind right now. Sorry, I didn't mean to zone out. What did you say earlier?" I apologized.

"I said I swear I have seen your mother before."

I chuckled and then grinned, "When we get to our destination, you will know for sure if you have seen her somewhere before."

"What are you talking about Daisy?" Ashley asked slightly annoyed and confused.

"You will just have to wait and see Ash." I purred and looked up in the mirror and stared at the blonde. She parted her lips as if she wanted to say something else to me but she decided to remain silent. We finally pull into the parking lot of the massive two story building. The pair of confused blondes read the sign from the looks of their faces, it's looks like they had to reread the sign again.

I couldn't help be chuckle escape and a wide grin form upon my lips. I was the first to unfasten my seatbelt and got out of the car. Not long after, the other two got out of the car and followed behind slowly still trying to comprehend what's going on. My mother and Mariah were right by the door and we all walked inside together. We navigated through the countless hallways until we made it to the backroom which was where the dressing room and photos were taken. Over by the photographer, I noticed the woman that we need to see Lilian. Lilian Garcia is the Booking agent for my mother and she is one of the best I have ever seen, she is well known but everyone. She runs the only nationally known agency that isn't in New York or Los Angeles. Lily as I use to call her when I was younger turned over and noticed us immediately and a smile appeared on her glossy lips. Mrs. Garcia was one of those women that you were always so jealous of. Her crystal, blue eyes sparkled brightly and her wavy, long hair was blonde with brown in it, it trailed down her back. She was about my height and had the 'perfect figure' and it showed through the tight fitting, pink dress she wore that stopped at the knee and her pink heels. Who you believe me if I told you she was about forty? She is so young looking and never has age a bit since I have known her. Lilian could pass as a college student easily. "Oh my god, that is Lilian Garcia!" The punk chick whispered to me. Ashley is over her fangirling over Lilian, I didn't know she paid attention to models and stuff then she should have recognized my mother instantly. Blondes. I swear. Mrs. Garcia glanced over here and smile. Ashley squealed quietly. "She looked over here. How do I look?" I just patted her head.

"Dude, she is smoking. Why are we here Daisy?" Chris asked. I see, they don't get it yet.

Lilian looked back over this way and I think she finally noticed who we were. "Oh my goodness! Sable hunny, you are early." Lilian almost exclaimed as she walked over toward us. I couldn't help but laugh again when the two blondes looked around to see who she was talking to, both completely puzzled again.

"We wanted to get here early and you know how much I missed you." My mother was the one to respond to Lilian which had the two blonde struck with disbelief as the two older women embraced each other and engaged in some small talk.

"Daisy, no way! Your mother is THE Sable!" Ashley spazzed out while I nodded my head to respond to her. "I can't believe I didn't noticed when I first met her." Ashley, it's not like I am going to publicly announce it to the world.

"Oh my god, I was right. I knew I had seen her somewhere before. I see where you get your good looks from, toots." Chris commented while playfully nudging me with his elbows. "Like mother like daughter."

I turned around to Lilian, who embraced and spoke in Spanish. "Hola mi pequeña flor. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Estás preciosa" **(Hello my little flower. You have grown up so much since I last saw you. You look beautiful.) **I remember that Lily was teaching me to speak Spanish when I was younger so she use to test me by randomly switching back in forth between the two languages. I am not fluent by I do know some.

"Gracias. Te ves tan hermosa también. No ha cambiado nada." **(Thanks. You look beautiful too. You haven't change a bit.)** I spoke back to her and she nodded her head in approval.

"Auntie Lily!" Mariah squealed as she hugged onto the older woman. My mother and Lilian are the best of friends and basically the part of the family so to us, she is Auntie.

"Look at you, sweetie! You have gotten so big! Looking just like your Mommie!" Lilian cooed as she picked up the tiny blonde and held her in her arms, somehow. Looking behind me, she noticed the two idiots just standing there without saying a word. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Ashley, I just now realized that she is a big fan of you. Ha. This idiot is Chris; both are friends of mine from school. I decide to spill the beans to them about this life I love." I laughed lightly as Lilian approached each of them and shook their hands. "I hope you don't mind them watching."

"Not at all. They can stand over behind the photographer. Does that mean you agreed to do this?"

"It does. Why the hell not? What are we working with?" I asked the agent curiously.

"Some Escada summer wear, I already actually gave them to your mother. Rena, did you bring them with them?" My mother responded by holding up the duffelbag that must have the outfits in there. "I will have the photographer double check everything while we figured out how to set this up. I will come back over when we are ready to start." With that, the older lady walked back over toward the photographer and started pointing at various lights and such.

"Escada? That's pretty sweet. What's this shoot for?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Our shoot is for like the final blowout sale of the Escada swimwear line. Lilian is truly amazing with booking gigs like this." My mother responded to blonde.

"Our?" Chris raised his eyebrows before I motioned between my mom and I. "Eh, say what?"

"Surprise. I am following in my mother's footsteps well for the most part."

"Holy shit!" Ashley once again spazzes out which I think is so out of character, for her anyways. "My best friend's mom is Sable!" Okay, I assume that she is still mystified about that to notice what I just told her. It has to be the blonde hair.

"This stays between us until the magazine comes out next week, got it?" I told them and they nodded their heads in unison. "I never like to brag about my mother being a world famous model, that's why she uses the alias, Sable. Some people recognize her and some are clueless."

"Why exactly am I here then? Not that I mind anyways.." Chris asked.

"Just to get a guy's opinon or I could let you leave and you could risk Trish finding you. I am being nice to and letting you come here. Plus, I think you would get a kick out of this, you know you can stare at all the other models that are here too. Funniest thing is during the first day of school, we had to pick a model to draw out for our first project in art class and Jeff picked up an older picture of my mother and showed it to me."

"Which one, do you remember?" My mom asked.

"I believe it was the Prada swimline back about three years ago." She nodded and I am truly surprised that I can remember that.

"No thanks. I am still hiding from Trish and plus.." The older man smirked as he looked over me once again. Men are such perverts.

"Keep your pervy comments to yourself, Jericho. You don't want to make me angry. Let's get this started then. Lead the way mother. We got to go get our make up on and stuff." I followed behind the blonde woman as she lead me into the back where the dressing rooms are located in the back behind the green-screen and all that jazz. "Which one is mine?" I asked curiously as she dugged through the duffel bag. She smiled and toss the piece of clothing over to me and I observed summerwear carefully and frowned at her, "You got to be kidding me, I have to wear this?"

"Relax, honey. I picked that one because I know you prefer black over white. Plus that design is pretty unique, I mean where the intentional tears are."

"Yeah, I do like it..."

"You're nervous, huh?" She asked rubbing my back.

"This is either going to be the best thing that could happen to me or it's going to ruin everything.."

"We can't keep away from everything and hiding forever. They won't find us here. Time to be what you want to be. Stop hiding. You have me." She cooed as I smiled and nodded realizing that she was right. We are safe here. I don't need to hide anymore. "Let's get ready shall we?" With that, I sat in the chair and pulled out the makeup bag that was in the duffel bag. My hair was still straighten from this morning so I need to do is reapply my make up and I will be good to go. My mother was already changing into the swimsuit that they gave her. By the time I finished my makeup, she was already completely ready to go and now she was waiting for me. It didn't take me long to change into the black, two piece swimsuit. It was one of those ones that have intentional tears to make the swimsuit sexy and unique. It had one large strap on my left shoulder. It wrapped down around my breasts and the right side stopped right above the abdominal region and the left ended where a normal biniki top would. The right side was longer because of the gap on the bikini top, it started on my right side and went diagonal up across my right breast and stops right before it hits the left one. It shows skin, thats for sure but everything that needs to be covered is covered. The bikini bottom were mainly an average bottom except for the tear around the right side of my waist. It splits the right side into two parts as it hugs my curves. I feel so naked right now. Next time, I am so not doing a summer shoot. "You look beautiful, honey. Black is so not my color." I heard her compliment me as I turned to face her. Her swimsuit was a white two piece but had a buckle in the center of each piece. The bottom piece has two tiny, black streaks that ran horizontal around her waist.

"Thanks Mom, ready to go now?" She nodded as she each grabbed one of the white towels that were in the bag as well and headed back out to where Lilian and the others are.

"I see you guys are ready to get started." Lilian stated as I glanced over to Ashley and Chris, who were just remaining quiet and watching. For the next thirty minutes or so, we had Lilian and the photographer each giving us directions and suggestions on our poses, postures and which directions to face and what camera to turn to out of like the three that were there. I can agreed with mom on the fact that it is kind of fun to have the camera fixated on you for once instead of everyone else even though I am not one to usually take pictures. The first session was solely just me, the next one was just for 'Sable' and the last roll of photo was of the both of us together. If I recalled correctly that Lilian is going to be writing an article about me being that daughter of the famous Sable. Afterwards, we walked over to the others. "How was that for an experience guys?" I smirked.

"Dude, I want that swimsuit so bad but I can't believe that you are modeling, You don't seem like the modeling type."

"Ehh. It's actually really fun." I turned over to look at Chris, who was just staring blankly at me. "Cat got your tongue, Christopher?"

"Nah. I just don't want to say anything that would get me killed. Remember toots, you told to refrain from saying pervy comments." The blonde Canadian spoke with a smug look on his face. "You can't stop me from thinking them though."

"Sometimes I can't stand you. Why am I friends with you again?" I groaned at the taller blonde.

"Because you find me attractive," he retorted trying to make his own arguement.

"IF that's what you want to think, go ahead Chris." I rolled my eyes and he kept that wide grin on his face. He really loves annoying me, doesn't he?

"So you aren't denying it though?"

I parted my lips trying to think how I would respond to his statement but I decided to ignore him for the moment as Lilian spoke to me, "Daisy, hunny? Do you guys want to see how the photos came out?" The three of us walked over to my family and Lily, who had the photos pulled on the laptop. "I was also send you guys an email was the photo files, anyways for the article we were thinking this picture right here." She pulled one of the photos that we took together. It was a picture of us back to back facing forward. "Or this one." She pulled up another photo. This photo was had that mirror feel to it since we were doing the exact same pose. It kind of goes with what Chris said earlier 'like mother like daughter'. We were back to back, I was turned slightly to the right and she was turned slightly to the left, both of us had our arms bent and our hands on the back of our head. It shows off everything it needs to, our curves and figures but also shows off the swimwear and it's unique features.

"I prefer the second one," I stated honestly.

"I prefer the second one too." My mother agreed with my statement.

"Can I say I like them all and not get hit?" Chris asked innocently and I looked up at him. "I swear that wasn't a perverted statement."

"Well, I think I like all of them too," Ashley shrugged her shoulders agreeing with everyone else.

"Mommy? When I am sissy's age, do I get to be a model too?" Mariah asked as she looked over at the photos again.

"Is what you want to do when you grow up?" My mother asked her as the nine year old nodded her head. "You do whatever you want to do in life if it makes you happy."

"Okay, I want to be like you Mommy." I couldn't help but smile at that. Our mother has always been a rolemodel for my younger sister but I find it so adorable that she wants to be like her. I am sure, it brightens Mom's day knowing that. I heard the little one's stomach growled and she looked up at us. "Uh oh! Momma, I am hungry. Can we go get something to eat, please?" She asked with her innocent, puppy dog eyes. That didn't sound like a bad idea plus I am kind of hungry now too. We all agreed to it and that we would go somewhere and get a bit to eat. My mother just tossed over my jeans and shirt to cover up my swimsuits. Oh, Lilian decided to let us keep them so I know I have something to wear for Jeff's party on Sunday since I will mostly be inside the pool. Mrs. Garcia said that she would call us if we get another gig and we left after that. My nervousness was finally gone now but I can't help but think that I just made the biggest mistake of my life.

**Author's Note: Another longish chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy them. Let me know if you prefer shorter chapter, or chapter about this length or either. We start with the final bell ringing and the weekend has officaly started. Was does Daisy do first? Get the hell away from Trish and go see Jeff, who was cleaning his work station. After he was done, they left and meet with the other and Jeff made cookies. Jeff also mentioned a little get together for his birthday and Daisy will be going. Chris takes Daisy home which consisted of failed flirting and singing some Skillet (I am addicted to them right now). Meeting up with the family, they follow Rena to a modeling agency? It is then revealed by Lilian Garcia, the booking agent, that her mother is none other than Sable. (I gave numerous hints in the first chapter, her ex husband Marc aka Marc Mero and that law-suit thingy.. which she really sued WWE. Sable really has a daughter named Mariah.) Daisy decides to follow in her mother's footsteps and try modeling out for the first time. It went great but the brunette feels like she just made the biggest mistake of her life. Did she really make a mistake? How will everyone else react to her now that one of her secrets is now public? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**PS: Thank you Wolfgirl2013, shiki94 and PJ-Writer101 for reviewing my story so far. Remember if you like how this story is going so for.. you can favorite, follow and review to make your predictions. Love you guys ;)**

**#FuckItUp**


	5. Happy Birthday Jeff

**Author's Note: Another longish chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy them. Let me know if you prefer shorter chapter, or chapter about this length or either. We start with the final bell ringing and the weekend has officaly started. Was does Daisy do first? Get the hell away from Trish and go see Jeff, who was cleaning his work station. After he was done, they left and meet with the other and Jeff made cookies. Jeff also mentioned a little get together for his birthday and Daisy will be going. Chris takes Daisy home which consisted of failed flirting and singing some Skillet (I am addicted to them right now). Meeting up with the family, they follow Rena to a modeling agency? It is then revealed by Lilian Garcia, the booking agent, that her mother is none other than Sable. (I gave numerous hints in the first chapter, her ex husband Marc aka Marc Mero and that law-suit thingy.. which she really sued WWE. Sable really has a daughter named Mariah.) Daisy decides to follow in her mother's footsteps and try modeling out for the first time. It went great but the brunette feels like she just made the biggest mistake of her life. Did she really make a mistake? How will everyone else react to her now that one of her secrets is now public? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M (in later chapters for sexual content, different kinds of abuse and language)**

**Pairings: Undetermined at this moment**

**I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned in this story except for Daisy and any random characters that are not associated with WWE and TNA. The workers of WWE and TNA are their own people and I do not own them. I only own Daisy and the idea of the story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Sunday, August 31, 2014**

**Daisy's POV**

Sunday is finally here after the weekend seemed to pass by so slowly, not that I am complaining, the weekend means no school. It always seems that every time you are excited to go somewhere or see someone; time always seems to move a lot slower, doesn't it? Anyways, that always seems to be the case with me. In about ten minutes, Ashley is going to pick me up and we are heading over to Jeff's house for his birthday and to go swimming. He sent be a text yesterday telling me that everyone was still coming that he is aware of which is great. I haven't got to really hang out with Melina, JoMo and Maria, if you don't count lunch plus they are all so nice. Melina and Maria always seems to busy to do anything since they are on the cheer squad and probably being harassed by Trish. Ugh, that bitch. Why did I mention her name? I have been at that school for not even a week and I know for a fact that I can't stand her. Hmm, I don't want to get on that topic now. So yesterday, I went drove around time and found Jeff a gift or two. I remember him talking about a really expensive packet of Prismacolor Color Pencil bunch that was not cheap. I found the one hundred and fifty pack for about one hundred and thirty dollars so I got that and a good sketchbook to go with it. Since I am a starting model, I manage to make about three hundred during that shoot. I spend about half of it not that I really care. I just wanted to get something nice for my friend. "Sissy?" I look down at Mariah as she held her toys in her hands. "Can you play with me? Please."

"Only for a few minutes, okay sweetie. Sissy is going to a birthday party."

"Okay. Up! Up!" She giggled as held her arms up. I know exactly what she wants.

"You are getting to big for this, you know?" I told her as I got on my knees and she walked behind me. Wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, I stood up and walked over to the backdoor and slid it open.

"Nuh uh! I am small enough to give piggyback rides to." She giggled.

"Sissy isn't that strong, okay just for a minute or so." I said as I ran around in the backyard as she laughed loudly. I use to love this to, getting piggyback rides all over the place as a kid. It makes her happy so I am happy.

"Whee!"

"You two are having funny huh?" I looked over at the backdoor to see Ashley smiling over at us while holding a little bag that I assume had Jeff's present in it. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Okay sweetie, sissy has to go." I spoke as I knelt down for her to get off my back.

"Aw! Will you play with me when you get back?" The tiny blonde pouted. It can tell she is getting lonely, she hasn't had any friends over yet since we moved and Mom can't play with her as much anymore.

"Of course." I planted a small kiss onto her forehead. "I will be back later and we can play okay." The little girl nodded and I grabbed the black partybag that had Jeff's gift in it off the counter. I followed Ashley out the door but I didn't see her car. "Ash? Aren't we driving?"

"Nah. Jeff's place is only like two blocks away from here, girl. We can just walk there, do you have a swimsuit on?"

"Yupp, it's underneath my clothes. I never realized that his house was so close."

"Yeah, I use to walk there all the time. Are you going to tell them about your mom and the magazine, it comes out tomorrow?" She asked me as we made our way onto the sidewalk.

"They can open the magazine up and read it themselves. I want to see their reactions to be honest with you. I only told you because you are my best friend." I told the punk chick as I looked over at her.

"Aw, I love you too!" She cooed as tackle hugged me causing me to almost causing me to lose my balance. I just glared at her as she gave me those innocent puppy dog eyes. I just followed the blonde down the road and she was right, I noticed Matt's truck in the driveway of this blue house on the corner, I noticed multiple other cars I didn't recognize and Gregory's motorcycle. We noticed two people out on the driveway, I knew one was Matt but the female I had no idea who she was. "Matt! Reby!" Ashley yelled out to the two that instantly looked over to us.

"Ashley! Daisy! You finally made it." Matt spoke as we approached them. I finally got to get a good look at the woman. She was about Ashley's height and was pretty damn tan and fit. Her hair was long and brown, a bit lighter shade then mine and had dark, brown eyes. Her name was Reby as far as what Ashley called her. Reby had on this blue and pink, two piece bikini. Reby turned to me and blinked a couple times before turning back to the older Hardy. "Reby this is Daisy, she is new to the neighborhood. We met her at school."

"Hi. I am Rebecca but you can call me Reby." She smiled lightly at me but I can tell she is unsure of me. She might be skittish around new people. "We were just getting the groceries out of his dad's car. The others are in the back by the pool if you want to go ahead and make yourself comfy. We will be out there in a minute."

"Thanks Reby."

"Come on Daiz, let's go I want to swim." Spoke the punk chick as she grabbed a hold of my arm and lead me over to a gate on the side of the fenced in yard. She opened the gate and I followed behind and we saw everyone. JoMo and Jeff was seeing who could do the coolest tricks off of the diving broad by the looks of it. Maria, Melina and Nora was in the pool chatting about whatever came to mind, I can't hear them clearly enough. Lastly, Chris and Gregory were sitting on the chairs over beside the pool; the blonde Canadian was the first to notice us and stood up and walked over this way. Great..

"Hey girls." He said as he stood in between us. "Come on, everyone is waiting for you guys. Did ya miss me toots." He said specifically toward me. Here we go again.

"Was I suppose too?" I asked him innocently.

"Ouch! I am hurt, princess." We walked over to a long table that had various foods, drinks and bags on it. Ashley and I placed our gifts onto the table and Chris told the others. "The others are here." All of them turned their attention to us.

"You made it, finally!" Melina exclaimed swimming up toward the front on the in-ground pool. She was wearing this cute blue and yellow bikini.

"Come on girls, get it!" I heard Maria call out to us, from the looks of it she was wearing a red bikini.

"We don't have all day!" Nora also added in, sitting on the steps with Melina. I believe she was wearing an orange bikini.

I felt a pair of cold of hands on my waist, "Boo!" I turned around to see Jeff with his hands now in the pockets of his trunks staring at me like he did nothing wrong. "Did I scare you?" I just saw him in the pool with the others. How in the hell get he get out without me noticing? I never noticed how muscular Jeff actually was until now since I never seen him without a shirt. Wow, he looks so.. "I think I scared her so bad, she can't talk."

I growled, snapping back in reality, "Don't do that."

"You can't tell me what to do," He stated as he stuck his tongue out playfully. "Come on let's get in the water."

I looked over at Chris who was now shirtless standing over by the end of the deep part of the pool. I just thought of something evil, since I know he hasn't gotten in, his hair is still dry. I took off my tank top and shorts and tossed it over onto the chair and I turned to Jeff, who was looking at me funny. "What?" I asked him.

"Nice swimsuit, didn't think you would actually wear one." He spoke biting his lower lip which I found really adorable.

"Well, there is a bunch that you will soon find up about me, Jeff. But hold on, I gotta do something." I motioned over to Jericho and slowly walked over behind the blonde Canadian.

"I don't know if I want to get in. Is the water-" I suppressed my laughter the best I could as I pushed the blonde man into the water. The other looked over and laughed at the blonde. Once he came up, he shivered, "That is fucking cold.. what the.." He glanced up at me and smiled, "Oh, you were the one that pushed me toots. Well payback is a bitch, now I am coming for you." He smirked evilly as he started to climb up the ladder on the side of the pool. The others made an 'Oh' sound.

"Nope! You aren't getting me." I spoke as I ran in a different direction and I heard footsteps behind me. Isn't it dangerous to run along the edge of the pool? I gave zero shits. I will go in the damn water on my own accord. I turned around to see how close he was only to be lifted off the ground, I had no idea what was going on. I felt arms wrap around my waist as I noticed that I was hanging over someone then I noticed the purple in the blonde hair. "Put me down Jeff!" I yelled playfully beating on his back. "This isn't funny, Jeff. I am a human not a dead body. Put me down or at least carrying me like a human being." Not that I really minded this anyways.

"Nope, we are going for a swim!" He said as he took steps forward but I couldn't determine which direction he was going.

"What do you-" I was cut off when Jeff started running and he suddenly jumped forward and a second later I could see water underneath me. Oh god. Splash! Oh my god, this is so fucking cold. I swear Jeff, I will get you when it isn't your birthday. The younger Hardy finally let me go and I swam up to the top. I looked over to the others as they laughed and Jeff looked innocently over at me. "Not funny that was cold..."

"Cannonball!" I heard Ashley yell as she finally decide to join us. The blonde ran and jumped off the diving board.

"Nice one Ash! I give that a seven!" I heard Gregory exclaim.

"Sweet one Ashley, by the way.. where did you get that swimsuit Daisy? I love it." Maria complimented as she moved away from some as the group as they started a splashing war on the other end.

"Thanks, it's Escada. I got it from a friend," I stated which was technically telling the truth, I got it from Lilian.

"Yupp, she looks great in it, doesn't she?" I heard Jericho agree as he wrapping one of his arms around me.

"Must you always annoy me." I groaned and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"And why is that?"

"Because it is fun."

"For you but not to me."

"Aw toots, you know you like it."

"Not really. Must you call me that."

"Yupp."

"Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Annoying me?"

"Nope."

"Ugh!"

"You guys are funny," I heard Maria giggle cutely over beside me. "I can't believe that is Escada, I heard they are expensive. Can I borrow it sometime?"

"I might be able to get you one if you want." I offered her. It that does scream that I could possibly be rich than I don't know what does.

"Really!" She exclaimed really wide-eyed like it was a shocker and I nodded my head yes. "You are the best."

"Who wants to play chicken?" I heard Chris ask the group from behind me.

"Reby and I are in! Come on sweetheart." Matt answered leading Reby over to the pool holding onto her hand and they jumped into the water.

"Melina and I are in, right Mel?" The Latina nodded and JoMo dove underwater and was rose Melina up on his shoulders. I notice Matt lifting up who I assume is his girlfriend up on his shoulders and Gregory and Nora decided they wanted it too.

"Jeff, can you be my partner?" Maria asked me as the older man lifted the little redhead up on his shoulders.

"Ashley, what about you?" I turn to the punk blonde, who was now relaxing on one of those long, pink floats.

"I am good, you guys have fun with that. I am going to work on my tan plus I don't felt uncomfortable with people lifting me high in the air."

"Alright if you say so..-" I felt myself being lifted up as Jericho went under me and placed me on his shoulders. "Let's do this!" I feel like a ten year old considering all of our playing chicken but hey it's a fun game. It went back and forth for a long while, Maria and Jeff won the first round and Matt and his girlfriend won the second round. Ashley got so bored that she would same around the pool and throw a ball at us to try and not knock us off. It was funny except when it's you she hits with the volleyball. After a few more rounds of that game, which Nora and her boyfriend won the most so we decided to get out for a while and eat some food that Mr. Hardy had been making on the grill. I sneak up behind the birthday boy as he was trying to sneak a peek at his presents. Silly Jeff, that's for after dinner. "Nuh uh! Bad Jeffy!" I playfully swatted his hand away and he turn to me and frowned.

"Ow, whatcha do that for? That hurt!"

"You have to wait until after dinner to open those."

He smiled, "Can I at least have a hint on what you got me?"

"Nope!"

"You are no fun." He pouted and then laughed for some reason. "Anyways, Dad made some burgers for us so I guess we should go over there before they eat them all huh."

"Yeah I am starving!"

His Dad makes some awesome burgers, you know not to burnt.. I know that I am a picky eater sometimes. I just prefer that my meat isn't burnt to a crisp. We all sat in the chairs outside by a pool and Mr. Hardy started telling embarrassing stories about when Jeff was little and it caused him at one point to have to go inside. My Mom has done that before, it isn't funny. To make it up to Jeff, his Dad told an embarrassing story about Matt which was funny as hell. Their dad is super cool, I wish mine was like theirs. Finally after a while, it was present time and I was happy to see him open up my gift; if I recalled correctly, he has been wanting this particular Prismacolor set for a couple months but couldn't afford it. The first gift, he opened was from Gregory and Nora. It was a new microphone since Jeff loves writing and singing his own music which I think is pretty cool to say the least. I wonder what kind of music he makes. He needs to show me sometime. His Dad, brother and Reby actually all put some money together got Jeff a used motorcycle which looked amazing and new. I remember the younger Hardy saying how much he wanted a motorcycle. Ashley got him a new game for Xbox One that he really wanted, I can not recall the name. Maria got something else that involves recording his music to. Melina and JoMo actually got him a new helmet for his four wheeler so that worked out perfectly. Chris got him something that would help with making the actual music for his songs. Lastly, was my gift and he smiled as he looked at it. Afterwards, we grabbed some refreshments and sat by the pool once again. "Where did you find those Daisy? No art store around here has them."

"I had to go out of town but I am glad you like them. Make some pretty pictures with them."

"You bet, I will. Thanks." He pulled me into a hug which surprised the heck out of me.

"Anything for a friend, Jeff." I wasn't going to refuse his hug so I wrapped my arms around him and returned his embraced.

During the next two hours or so we all went back from a swim for a little which involved me mainly talking with the girls because the men were being stupid and doing various competitions to see who was better. One time, they swam laps around the pool. Another time, they were doing various tricks and making themselves look good. Guys will be guys. The girls and I talked about maybe going shopping together soon which I was okay with. Normally, I am not the shopping type. Online is better for me. We talked about what kind of music that we like to listen to. Of course Ashley and I listen to about the same thing except I can sing Spanish music, thanks to Lilian. Melina got a kick out of that. The sun was starting to set and I remembered that I promised little Riah that I would play with her some more before she goes to bed. I always try to keep my promises to my baby sister. Since my bathing suit was now dry, I pull my clothes back over top of them and said my goodbyes but only until tomorrow though. Ashley decided to leave with me and head home early too something about doing homework or something. She likes to put things off until the last second, doesn't she? Don't worry, I have always been like that. Ashley glanced over to me and asked the one thing that I am eager to find out deep down. "Daisy, tomorrow is Monday and that article comes out tomorrow. How is Trish going to react if she finds out?"

**Author's Note: Shorter Chapter because I think the next one is going to be a long one, I could be wrong. I have good plans for it.. for the next two chapters actually...maybe hopefully LOL. Daisy being that good big sister and Mariah is still the cutest little thing ever. Ashley comes and they leave together and come to find out the Hardy household is exactly really close to Daisy's about two blocks away. She met Matt's girlfriend, Reby and then they went back in the backyard with the others. Of course, Chris is well Chris.. Daisy decides then to push Chris into the cool pool water then he chases her. Jeff then picks her up and jumps into the pool with her. Jericho really likes to pester her, doesn't he? After some activities, like playing chicken, eating, opening gifts and talking.. Daisy and Ashley leave for the evening. Tomorrow tells a different story.. Next Chapter, I am going to start switching POV's so we are going to get a different perspective on things. Will Trish find out able the magazine? If she does, how will she react? How will everyone else react to Daisy's career choice? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**PS: Thank you guys for the reviews, I love your guys' opinions on this story..**

**Favorite.. Review.. Follow.. Whatever if you wanna see more.. I am having a whole lot of fun writing this story..**

**#FuckItUp **


	6. Crossing That Line

**Author's Note: Shorter Chapter because I think the next one is going to be a long one, I could be wrong. I have good plans for it.. for the next two chapters actually...maybe hopefully LOL. Daisy being that good big sister and Mariah is still the cutest little thing ever. Ashley comes and they leave together and come to find out the Hardy household is exactly really close to Daisy's about two blocks away. She met Matt's girlfriend, Reby and then they went back in the backyard with the others. Of course, Chris is well Chris.. Daisy decides then to push Chris into the cool pool water then he chases her. Jeff then picks her up and jumps into the pool with her. Jericho really likes to pester her, doesn't he? After some activities, like playing chicken, eating, opening gifts and talking.. Daisy and Ashley leave for the evening. Tomorrow tells a different story.. Next Chapter, I am going to start switching POV's so we are going to get a different perspective on things. Will Trish find out able the magazine? If she does, how will she react? How will everyone else react to Daisy's career choice? What will happen next.. Read to find out.. **

**Rating: M (in later chapters for sexual content, different kinds of abuse and language)**

**Pairings: Undetermined at this moment**

**I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned in this story except for Daisy and any random characters that are not associated with WWE and TNA. The workers of WWE and TNA are their own people and I do not own them. I only own Daisy and the idea of the story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Monday, September 1, 2014**

**Chris's POV**

Today is Monday and if I hate anything it is Monday. It is just such a depressing day and it goes by so slow but I don't think I mind today that much. I have a bunch of friends that make the day go by faster than normal, sometimes. I pulled into the school parking lot and the first thing I notice was a couple of my friends waiting for me, if you can really call them my friends. The first one I noticed was Randy Orton. He was one of the football players on the team. He was about my height, muscular built, had a very short, dark brown hair. Not much really I can say about him, except he is overly cocky and thinks he can get whatever woman he wants. Well, he is dating Stacey Keibler, but I am really sure he would screw anything with a pulse and a dick. I know that is mean but I really can't stand her. Next is Adam Copeland, but we just call him Edge for reasons I can't remember why; he is another one on the football team. He has long, blonde hair that went a little past his shoulder. He is one of my childhood friends, almost like brothers but we have our moments. He is dating the fiery redhead that is Trish's best friend, Amy Dumas. They are a wonderful couple I will admit, I just wish that Amy would cut her ties with my ex girlfriend then she would be fine. We always meet up before school actually starts then I go to see the others. "Hey Jericho, didn't you remember that we had that party at the lake?" I heard Randy ask me. Oh wait, that was Sunday, not that I was going to go head out with a bunch of stupid jocks even though I was friends with some of them.

"Eh, sorry man. I had other plans yesterday." I spoke as I rubbed the back of the head.

"Dude, what could be more important than a party at the lake and booze." Adam laughed.

"Spending time with my friend on his birthday. I am not the drinking type anymore, you know that." I told both of them.

"Aw, damn you are changing on us Chris." Randy laughed as he patted me on the back.

"Dude, Jay brought some really nice looking chicks to the party. You could have scored man." Adam added in. Ugh, they mentioned Jay now of all times. Jason or Jay as we call him is one of our childhood friends; he is also with my ex Trish. Not that I really care about he can have her for all I care, it's just now that he has gotten with her, he has changed and not for the better. Jason has became more cocky, mean and only cares about himself and her now. "Man, I am sorry. I know you don't care him now that he took your girl."

"Adam, I broke up with her so it's fine. I don't like how he has acting been toward us lately. Wait, who told you that he took her from me?"

"Stacey told me that you went back to her and she turned you down." Randy added in.

"Really now? She is such a vindictive bitch." I spoke furiously as we started heading up to the main building. "I dumped her and to protect her reputation as the 'Head Bitch' of the school, she is trying to ruin me."

"Then maybe you should go for personality as well instead of a hot piece of ass.." Randall spoke as he smirked.

"You should take your own advice Randy." I nagged him as he became angry.

"What did you say? Are you making assumptions about my girlfriend?" He yelled furiously.

"I am just saying to be careful, you heard the rumors about Stacey and her 'activities'. I just want to see her hurt you and do the same thing that Trish is doing to me. Let's stop talking about her now before I want to go smash something." I told him as he weakly smiled and nodded. Randy knew I was right, we have all heard the rumors about the leggy blonde. We made our way into the cafeteria and sat down at our normal table, I look over my shoulders to see that Jeff and them haven't arrived yet and neither have Trish and her girls. I look over at the blonde Canadian as he was reading a magazine by the looks of things. I looked at the release date and saw today's date. Hm, that has to be the issue that Daisy and her mom is in. If they find out, play stupid. I observed the cover once again and read the words 'Like Mother Like Daughter'. Oh great, that bitch will found out before the first bell rings. I don't know how she will react to it though. She doesn't like being not in the spotlight or not the pretty girl in school. "What are you reading Adam?"

"Looking at the babes in this magazine, I always pick these up for Amy every Monday because she loves the sales and stuff." The blonde said as he began to turn through the pages.

"Hold on Adam go back," I heard Randy say as the blonde looks at him.

"Why?"

"I think I saw something." The long haired blonde flipped back a few pages and Randall once again said something, "Stop, look at that one." He pointed at the brunette on the right, I laughed mentally. "I swear I have seen her before. I just can't remember where."

I laughed, "Dude, she has probably been in magazines before."

"I doubt that, hold on." He skimmed the article and then began to read it out loud. "Like Mother Like Daughter. It has been about a year since we have seen the lovely Sable in any magazine. Sable has posed for numerous magazines over the years and even has been on the cover of Playboy not once but three times. She has returned and she is not alone, her oldest daughter joins her in the modeling industry. Daisy Sanders is only eighteen years and a senior in high school and has already made an impact in the industry. We caught up with Sable and her daughter after the photoshoot and they had these words to say. 'Modeling is in our blood, it's what we love to do,' said Sable. 'I am just happy that my daughter has made a great career choice that makes her happy.' The young model also added into the conversation, 'When I was younger, I never thought about modeling because I use to be a girl that hated having her picture taken. As I got older, I decided that I wanted to try it; I wanted to be like my Mother and to make her proud. This was my first experience and I absolutely loved it.' We decided to end the short interview with one more question. It was Daisy that answered, 'You will be seeing us again but when and where you will just have to wait and find out.' We will just have to wait and see if we see the duo again."

"Isn't that the new girl that you were talking to on the first day? Nice score man, there is your replacement and … a very nice one at that." Randall laughed as I shook my head.

"Are you sure, let me see?" I asked as I grabbed the book from Adam and looked over the picture acting like I was surprised to see her on the page along with her mom. The page has the article in the upper left corner, one big picture of both of them and on the other page two separate pictures of them by themselves. I got to see this shoot for myself so the real thing is better than some picture. "Unbelievable, it is her. She looks great." That was the truth.

"Think you can score with that?" Adam challenged me.

"I am not looking to score with anyone."

"You know she is out of your league. I thought you were the 'Sexy Beast' and could get any woman." The man from St. Louis said as shook his head in disappointment.

"I just don't want to make a stupid bet with you guys again."

"Come on Randy, he knows if I was single that I would have a better chance at getting with her than he would. Ladies love me." Adam bragged causing Randy and I to snicker.

"Whatever you want to think. She is a nice girl and I wouldn't use her for some stupid bet or to prove a point." I spoke honestly as they looked at me, "Just because she has a famous mother and is a model doesn't mean I am going to treat her like a slut. Women have feelings you know."

"Yeah, you are right. Dude don't be defensive over a girl you don't know."

"I know enough about her to know that she isn't a slut like half of the cheer squad."

"Jericho, you are going soft on me man. What happened to you Chris?" The man from Missouri asked.

"Maybe I think with my head instead of what's in my pants. Whatever, I need to get out of here before the bitch shows up. See you guys later."

I grabbed my bag, stood up and walked away to go find my locker. I swear why do I continue to hangout with guys that are a bunch of idiots. I decided to text the brunette. Hey toots, have you missed me yet? I waited a few moments and realized that she is probably having a conversation with Ashley or Jeff and hasn't checked her phone yet. "Hey Chris." I turn over to see two women working toward me, great it's the Garcia twins. What were their names again. Brittany and Nancy? No, I don't think that's it. Brooke and Nikki? No but I think that was closer. I really don't know them except that they play soccer for the school and are juniors. They are for the most part completely identical apart from a few little details. They both had long dark brown, almost black colored hair that flowed down their back. One of them has well more boobage, a bit curvier and has a bigger butt than the other one but it's hard to tell which is hard to tell because they were the same outfits mostly. Well mainly sometimes they will wear the same thing but a different colors. Both of them we wearing sexy, black blouses and tight, blue jeans, each one of them was wearing a black hat. One of the hats had 'Garcia' written in silver and the other had 'Twins' written on it. Funny, because here they aren't has strict about our dresscode we can wear hats until we got to class and during lunch. "How are you doing today?" One of them spoke to me but which one, I have no idea. Brie and Nikki! That's it, I just remembered.

"Um, hi Brie, I am great. How about you ladies?" I said to the one that had 'Twins' written on her hat since she was the one that spoke to me first.

She sighed with a hint of anger and replied, "I am Nikki not Brie."

The one with with 'Garcia' written on her hat clarified, "I am Brie." I do know that Brie is dating that junior, Bryan Danielson or whatever. He looks like a lumberjack, long brown hair and long beard. Okay, so I learned today that Nikki Garcia is the curvier one and Brie is the flatter one.

"How do people keep mixing us up Brianna? We are not that identical." Nikki asked her sister, who placed her hands on her hips. Who are you trying to fool? You girls look exactly alike mostly.

"I don't know Nicole. We are completely different."

"So different..."

"I apologize ladies, let me see if I learned it now. You are Brie and you are Nikki, right?" I pointed to the one with 'Garcia' first and then the other. They both smiled lightly and nodded.

Nicole was the one that begin to speak, "I was actually wondering if-"

She was cut off by one person I didn't want to see, "Who do you think you two are?" Before I could say anything, the blonde walked in front of me and placed her hands on her hips and the twins both bit their bottom lips wanting to speak up but they knew it wasn't the smartest idea. All of the girls, well most of them are terrified of Trish and basically do what they are told. "Shoo, go. Get out of my sights and stay away from him." Brie parted her lips like she was going to speak. "Don't even think about back talking me. Don't ruin my good mood, you better leave." They didn't move for a moment before slowly turning their heels and walking away. "That's what I thought pesky underclassmen, they almost ruined my good mood." She turned to face me and smiled brightly, "Hi Chris."

Judging by her smile, she hasn't seen the article and will blow a gasket when she does. It will probably be like the next World War up in here. "What do you want Patricia?" I noticed the exact magazine that Adam had rolled up in her hands. I better walk away here in a minute.

"Just to say hi and see how you were doing and stuff.." The blonde bombshell stated as she leaned back against the locker.

"Perfectly fine until you showed up. Get to the point." I stated in a low tone making it clear I wanted nothing to do with her.

She bit her lower lip for a moment trying to think of what to say. "Ouch, that kind of hurt, haven't you hurt me enough?"

"And you are trying to hurt me by getting with my best friend?" I laughed. "He can have you, it's not working."

"What are you talking about?" The blonde looked up at me completely clueless. Trish can act as innocent as a fluffy kitten to get away with things in life but that kitten has claw and teeth to tear you a part with. Main thing to remember is that looks can be deceiving. I know when she has lying, I dated the woman for about a year of my life so I know her tricks. She unrolled the magazine and started flipping through the pages nonchalantly; I can't wait to see reaction when she sees the pictures then I run. "That is not my motive at all, you know me better than..." Her thought process was cut off as her eyes were glued to one spot and her jaw dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me!" I think she saw the picture. I heard the sound of the pages crumpling as her grip on the paper tightened, her knuckles turning red. Thinking what was best for me at the moment, I slowly backed away but I stopped when she spoke. "Who the hell does she think she is?" The blonde hissed as she turned to me while she stared daggers at me, if looks could kill I would be six foot under right now. "She isn't even here a week and she manages to try to out do me! Did you know anything about this?" Trish demanded in a low tone as she held out up the reading material for my viewing.

"No.. but she does look great. I can give her that." I stated smirking at the small blonde which only angered her. "That could have been down before she moved up here. Why does it matter Trish, sheesh? Let the girl live her life."

"I don't care when she did this monstrosity and I know you have something to do with this."

"Because I can control her genetics or some shit right?" I mocked the blonde which I shouldn't be doing. I can't help, it haven't seen her this upset since I dumped her so it's funny to watch this.

"You think this is funny, don't you Chris?"

"Very much so."

"Such a shame though, her and I were getting along just great." She stated while looking back down at the picture.

"Pretty sure she can't stand you." I gloated knowing full well the truth of the matter. The brunette doesn't like me but she can tolerate more than she can Trish.

"Laugh it up while you can because this will be the only time you see her in a magazine. I will make sure of that myself, you know I don't like competition. Tisk tisk." The blonde looked passed me for a second and called out. "Mickie, over here!"

Great, this psycho bitch. I heard the clacking sound of the short brunette's boots hitting the tile floor as she skipped down the hallway. The brunette walked around me and stood over beside Trish and asked, "Yes, Trish? What's wrong?" The short brunette asked innocently as she noticed how angry Trish was. Mickie James, the co-captain of the cheer squad, I refer to her as Trish's lapdog. It is as obvious as the sky is blue that the Virginia native as a crush on the blonde and Patricia uses that to manipulate her. The co-captain obeys every order that the captain barks at her. Trish says nothing and merely holds up the picture, this is honestly funny seeing Trish being this pissed off. "Isn't that... what's her face? Umm, the new girl. She's..." The preppy brunette skims the article. "Sable's daughter...What are we going to-" The brunette instantly stopped when the blonde woman holds her finger up.

"I know how we are going to deal with her soon, I won't have to worry about that girl ruining me. Let's go Mickie, we have someone to go take care of. We don't need the other girls for this, we can handle her ourselves." Before she left, she glared up at me. "Laugh it up while you can Christopher, soon she will know her place and that is beneath me. You will also realize what you are missing out on. Tootles."

She turned her heels and walked away with that bimbo next to her. "Tell Jay that I hope he enjoys my sloppy seconds!" I yelled out and she stopped instantly and turned around to face me for a second. "Tootles." I tried my best to mimic her voice. Trish growled and I saw Mickie soothing her before she stomped off heading toward the cafeteria.

I look down at my phone about to text the brunette, I noticed that she hasn't replied back which wasn't normal. "Best comeback, I have ever heard, nice one Jericho." I heard a voice whisper from behind me. "She truly is a slut, huh?" Surprisingly, I recognized that accent straight away and I turned to the brunette as she smiled at me.

"How long have you been here, Daisy?" I asked the brunette as she pulled out her phone to check the time.

"Since Trish saw the article, didn't you forget that my locker is above five down from yours? You know how hard it was to suppress my laughter when she started flipping shit." She pointed back down the hallway.

"How did she not see you? Wait, how did I not see you?" I asked her curiously as she sighed. The brunette zipped up her gray and white hoodie, pulled her hair back and pulled her hood over her face. The model was able to make herself like a male while hiding her face it was funny. "Nice disguise. That hoodie is like three sizes too big, toots."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Um, I lost count now." I answered honestly as I placed my arm around her only to have looked up at me confusingly with her hazel eyes. "So do I need to call you something else or can I stay with toots."

She huffed looking back down to the ground. "I would prefer just my name, ya know?" The younger woman spoke with a strong southern accent with normally she tries to hide or isn't that noticeable. "Right now, I just got to figure out how to avoid the 'Head Bitch in Charge'; I mean my last period is with her and we sit next to each other."

"Ouch, I am sorry that you have to deal with that for an hour and a half. Babygirl, you will just try to avoid her the best you can until she calms down if she does."

"Don't call me babygirl either, Chris." The model sighed. I don't know why but I have the sudden urge to annoy the heck out of her. She isn't a fan of having nicknames I can tell.

"Sweetheart?"

"No."

"Dollface?"

"Don't even."

"Buttercup?"

"Nope."

"Daisy Duke?"

"Hell no, I ain't a blonde bimbo wearing hardly any clothes." I couldn't help but laugh at how strong her accent was in that statement.

"Give me something here, beautiful."

"Maybe, or maybe not," the brunette cooed in a cute, higher pitched voice. I had to admit that was kind of cute, she seems to be a tease.

"Fine be that way." I stated as I playfully wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Let me go, dude seriously!" The brunette growled as I released her. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Haven't we already went over this already?" I said as I playfully pulled her hoodie over her pretty face. "Because you are attracted to me, you won't admit it."

"You have a really big ego, don't you Christopher?" Daisy spoke as she flipped the hoodie back to uncover her face. "What if I told you I like women?" She purred seductively but it was so unconvincing.

"That's a hot picture to imagine but I doubt it."

"Yeah, yeah, you got me; I couldn't like women. But I am not attracted to you, you keep telling yourself that." She stated coldly in a low tone. It was just amusing for me to watch Daisy's reactions to what I say.

"You won't let me have any fun, will you?" I asked Daisy as she merely shrugged her shoulders than then look over to me once again. I grabbed her chin and titled it upward, naturally it caught the brunette off guard, "You have really pretty eyes." I complimented her as she blushed lightly.

"Thanks.." She mumbled as she turned away trying not to show that she was embarrassed. "Asshole."

"What was that?" I joked with her and I nudged her with my elbow.

She turned back to me and glared, "You heard me. Don't grab my face like that."

"Whatever Daiz, just giving you a compliment, sheesh."

"I know, it was really nice of you.. thanks. You are still an asshole though and I still don't like you."

"Well well, lookie what I found here. Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" We both glanced back over our shoulders to see the head bitch and her psychotic sidekick behind us with their hands on their hips. Great, this is only going to end badly. "I figured that Christopher would try to warn you or something along those lines and after that snappy, inappropriate line he said earlier, I figured I would come back and let him hear it."

"I am pretty sure he doesn't belong to you so he can say and do what he pleases." The brunette sassed the pair.

"Whatever, he isn't important at the moment, I will deal with him later." She stepped closer to us with her co captain close behind her but she remained quiet. The blonde Canadian held up the picture closer to the brunette's face. "Explain this to me.. What is the meaning you of going behind my back and modeling for this magazine? Don't you remember what we talked about honey. One, I run this school and I am the prettiest women at this school so don't try to out do me. Lastly, I told you to stay away from Chris." Trish shook her head in disappointment as she grabbed a hold of the article. "Daisy, honey. This isn't going to happen again, is it?" I looked over at the taller brunette that remained quiet for everyone's sake. Daisy figures if she remains quiet, Patricia would leave with no problems. I doubt it, she is fuming a this point. "Good, this is what is going to happen.." The head cheerleader placed her thumb and index finger on the center of the page. With a single motion she tears the picture straight down the middle and repeated her actions until she dropped the shreds of paper on the floor. "I am a very forgiving person so since you could have done that before you moved up here..I will give you another chance.."

"I would take it. You never want to be on Trish's bad side." The shorter brunette stated as she handed Trish her thermos that her coffee in it.

I looked over at the brunette, who was eager to say something and I know she is about too. "You feel threatened because the men are actually looking at me and not you." This statement caused the blonde to choke on her drink and I sort of chuckled. "I am going to be truthful here, that shot was last Friday so I knew what I was doing. Someone also got to see the shoot firsthand." Her hazel eyes glanced up at me then back over to the even angrier blonde and her stooge.

"I thought you didn't know." My ex girlfriend stated bluntly to me.

"Here is the thing, Patricia. I fucking lied."

"Tisk. Tisk. You see maybe you should have went with lying Daisy, we could have been friends, like the best of friends. You did this knowing the consequences of your actions." Trish stepped even closer, this time without Mickie, she stayed close behind. "Oh Jericho, now you think that you can talk to me like that. I see that you think now that you have a pair between your legs-"

"Would you please shut the hell up!" I yelled at her to stop her constant blabbing.

"Don't talk to Trish like that!" Mickie screamed at me not that I really cared.

The blonde pushed the angry brunette back and asked loudly. "Do you really think you can talk to me like that? Do you know who I am?" At this point, I notice people getting drawn in by the screaming and shouting, I even noticed the Garcia twins beside some of the other juniors.

"Trash." I stated bluntly causing gasps among the crowd until I felt her smack me across my face with as much force as she could muster. I had to admit that hurt, I held my hand onto the cheek she struck.

"Was that really necessary? I mean, a man shouldn't get hurt for telling the truth." Daisy spoke pushing the blonde back away from me. "I thought you were mad it me.. this is between you and me not Chris. Keep him out of it, you big old Trashbag!" She finished causing more people to go 'ooohhh'. She is actually defending me? That's a first but she doesn't need to. The brunette is only making Patricia angry and the fact that she even pushed her is something no one ever wants to do.

"No but this is.." Trish stated before emptying her thermos of her coffee, dumping it all over the brunette's head before I could even react. 'Ohhhhhh!' I heard more bystanders gasp. That was hot fucking coffee. Does she not realize how much damage she could have done? Wait, of course she does. She wants to make sure that she doesn't model again. Daisy threw the now coffee-soaked hoodie onto the floor and let out a bunch of moans and groans as she rubbed her eyes. I noticed that the skin of the her head and torso is redden because of it. "Ah, did that hurt bitch, now be a good girl and leave and don't come back."

I walked over to her and handed her the water bottle. "Here see if that helps." She took in and poured it on her face and continued to rub her eyes. "You took things too far Patricia!" I wrapped my arms around the brunette and made sure she was behind me but she pushed back in front of me.

"Sometimes when you have a bitch that misbehaves you have to train it in a harsher way."

"You think this is funny huh, don't you? Yeah, it's fucking hilarious Trash!" The brunette screamed at the blonde. "I can't believe you are that jealous of me, THE Trash Stratus is jealous of little ol' me. I am not going to leave because of you, you filthy whore! You might have every one else here scared of you but I am not. I refuse to let you control me so do your worst."

"Daisy. Daisy!" I stepped in between her and pushed her back toward the group of people. "Please, this isn't worth it...just please. Let's get you to the nurse and get you looked at. I don't want to see you get expelled because of her. Trish will get her karma one day but I am more concerned about you."

She merely smiled and nodded her head as we started to turn and walked away. We went passed some bystanders and I heard the one thing that caused the brunette to instantly turn away and start to walk back to the cheer captain with a look that even scared me.. "There goes Daisy everyone, she will grow up to be the biggest slut in all of Minnesota, just.. like.. her mother,... Sable."

**Author's Note: I only get to write at night with my parents' desktop so hopefully my laptop gets fixed today.. Recap time! For the first time, we see things in Chris's POV. He meets up with his friends Randy and Adam and after some talking Adam started looking at the magazine. Chris plays clueless and Randy and Adam being pervs try to get Jericho to 'score' with her. He leaves to go to his locker and is greeted by the Garcia (Bella) twins and he accidentally mixes them up. Trish confronts them and shoes them away. She finally unrolls the magazine that she has and discovers the article and pictures. Now enraged, her and her 'sidekick' go to find Daisy but the funny thing is that she is already there hiding. Some Daisy and Jericho interaction happen until the HBIC comes back and the three show to argue and trash talk. So things have gotten heated, I think Trish might have gone to far.. it's kind of like 'you insult me, fine but you insult my friends or family, you die' type thing. But seriously, Trish.. you slap Jericho, poor hot coffee onto Daisy's head and then insult her mother.. Anyways, what do you think is going to happen next? Is Trish going to get her karma? Or is she going to find a way to slither out of it? Who is going to put a stop to this? Read to find out... You know the drill, I love reviews if you like the story, favorites, follows, all that jazz.. love you guys.**

**#FuckItUp**


	7. Getting Away with It

**Author's Note: Last Chapter, we saw things in Chris's POV. He meets up with his friends Randy and Adam and after some talking Adam started looking at the magazine. Chris plays clueless and Randy and Adam being pervs try to get Jericho to 'score' with her. He leaves to go to his locker and is greeted by the Garcia (Bella) twins and he accidentally mixes them up. Trish confronts them and shoes them away. She finally unrolls the magazine that she has and discovers the article and pictures. Now enraged, her and her 'sidekick' go to find Daisy but the funny thing is that she is already there hiding. Some Daisy and Jericho interaction happen until the HBIC comes back and the three show to argue and trash talk. So things have gotten heated, I think Trish might have gone to far.. it's kind of like 'you insult me, fine but you insult my friends or family, you die' type thing. But seriously, Trish.. you slap Jericho, poor hot coffee onto Daisy's head and then insult her mother.. Anyways, what do you think is going to happen next? Is Trish going to get her karma? Or is she going to find a way to slither out of it? Who is going to put a stop to this? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M (in later chapters for sexual content, different kinds of abuse and language)**

**Pairings: Undetermined at this moment**

**I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned in this story except for Daisy and any random characters that are not associated with WWE and TNA. The workers of WWE and TNA are their own people and I do not own them. I only own Daisy and the idea of the story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Chris's POV**

Daisy merely smiled and nodded her head as we started to turn and walked away. We went passed some bystanders and I heard the one thing that caused the brunette to instantly turn away and start to walk back to the cheer captain with a look that even scared me.. "There goes Daisy everyone, she will grow up to be the biggest slut in all of Minnesota, just.. like.. her mother,... Sable." Trish spoke out causing some to gasp and others to laugh. Why can't she just keep her mouth shut? She has done enough already. I noticed the brunette walking right back over to the cheer captain and gripping onto her blouse and slamming the blonde back into the lockers. "Aw, did I make you angry?"

"You can talk about me all you want, but never talk about my mother! I am going to make you pay!" The younger woman growled slamming the blonde back against the locker for a second time.

"Really? You forgot something, didn't you? I refuse to dirty myself with you. Mickie! Get her!" The blonde screamed as the Virginia Native jumped onto Daisy's back causing her to release her grip on Trish. Mickie got off the younger woman's back and pounced on causing both of them to crash onto floor as she slammed the other girl's head into the floor. I need to stop this, this isn't worth it. I felt the blonde's grip onto my arm. "Stay out of it Chris, this doesn't involve you now."

I pushed her hand off of my arm, I definitely don't want her grimy hands touching me, "You are pathetic Trish, having your 'sidekick' fight your battle for you. This has gone too far." I walked over to the two girls and attempted to separate them but it only lasted for a few seconds as the model shoved Mickie against me. I have a feeling that I know exactly what is going to happen, Trish is going to wait for Mickie to do all the dirty work and then she is going to clean up.. that's why I need to stop it. "Daisy, stop it! This isn't worth it," I try to plead with her.

"Stay out of this Chris! I am going to get my hands on Trish. Someone needs to teach her that she can't control everyone.. she doesn't run this place." She growled as I heard her fist make contact with the co-captain and she pushed the cheerleader over toward the large trash can. "In the trash like you belong," she spoke as she shoved Mickie causing her to fall face first into the trash bin which caused more people to gasp and some to laugh only to have Trish silence them by staring at them. It was kind of funny watching the short, country girl squirm her feet around trying to get out of the Daisy turned back, her attention now on the blonde that started on this. "Come here Trash, time to dispose of you."

"You think so huh? You won't lay a finger on my perfect face.." The cheer captain smirked as she moved her finger back and forth in a 'tisk tisk' motion.

I noticed someone else walked through the crowd and stood directly behind Daisy. Oh no, I wish it was a teacher. "Daisy, behi-" I tried to warn her but the redhead knocked her down. Oh great, it's the strongest woman of the group, Amy. She is protecting her best friend like she always does.

"Who do you think you are? No one touches my best friend and gets away with it." The fiery redhead stated as she gripped some strands the model's hair.

Amy stood Daisy up and the brunette somehow pushed her back causing the redhead to stumble into the lockers, "Piss off you stooge! My business is with your 'leader'. Come here bitch!"

"Come here then!" Trish taunted her holding her arms out. Before she could reach Patricia, Amy grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back thus restraining her. The blonde, Canadian woman walked in front of her. "Aw, so close! You need to understand sweetie, you can't touch me.. this is what happens if you try to defy me. Is anyone going to try to save her?" She glared at the bystanders most of them shook their heads no. "You are beneath me sweetie, do you get it now? I run this place." She cooed mockingly and she stroked the younger woman's cheek and Daisy bit her finger which resulted in a slap. "You stupid bit-"

"Enough!" I spoke as I made my way over to the stooges and the younger model. "Amy, let her go. You don't want to do this, you don't like fighting." The redhead growled before she gave me an almost sympathetic stare before spitting in my face. "Really?" I yelled as I wiped her spit off of my face. "Let's her go Ames." I asked her nicely using the nickname we call her. I know full well, I can't put my hands on her so I am not really useful in helping Daisy, I would get expelled or jail time for putting my hands on a woman.

"Piss off, Jericho. Don't tell me this one has made you go soft, get away from me." She stated coldly.

"Ames just let her go, I will take her away from here. Problem solved."

"Yeah right, someone has to teach her a lesson and since you refuse to listen.." The powerhouse of the women spoke as she stepped on my foot.

"Ow! You stupid bitch!" I groaned crouching down and grabbing a hold of my foot.

"Let her go bestie," the blonde ordered.

"Are you sure, she is a feisty one?" The redhead looked up a her with confusion.

"Yeah, do it and go stand over there," With that, her 'minion' obeyed and released her and stepped back holding her hands up.

"You shouldn't have done that!" The brunette growled before making her way back over to the cheer captain pounced on her unsuspectingly, causing more people to gasp again. "You are going to pay for what you said bi-"

"What is going on here?" I heard a very deep voice asked the older man as he pushed his way through the crowd. Oh great, the vice principal.. this ought to work out swell. Seeing this I reached down and finally separated the brunette from Patricia. "What is the meaning off this?" He glared between all of this and some of the bystanders slowly dispersed and others remained still.

"Did you see that Mr. White? She pounced me and started attacking me.. I didn't even do anything. Jericho started calling me Trash then Daisy added in.." The blonde sobbed while the older man patted her back. "I don't deserve to be mistreated like this..." I don't believe this, he is eating into the palm of her hands, she intentionally let herself get attacked to plead to the school employees and make us look back. "Can..I.. just go eat.. breakfast now..?" The blonde asked looked up with fake tears streaming down her face.

"Of course you can Trish, then I will need to speak to you about what happened after." The gray haired old man nodded and he allowed Trish to pick up her thermos and walk away. While the man glared at us, the sneaky blonde turned back and winked at us as she walked away with her friends. I guess Mickie decided to stop playing in the trash can. Ha. That made my day earlier.

"You got to be fucking kidding me, she is playing the victim!" Daisy yelled as she picked up her coffee-soaked hoodie. "That stupid bitch!"

"Young lady! We do not tolerate that kind of language on this premises!" He scolded her.

"Excuse me for interrupting sir. I apologize for my friend's language but she really needs to go to the nurse since Patricia poured the coffee over her head. I want to make sure, she didn't get burnt." I spoke respectively to the old man, even though I can't stand him. He is such a douchebag.

"She started this and used her friends to gang up on me!" Daisy growled still angry.

"Regardless of anything, I know what I heard and saw, young lady! I don't see anyone else defending your story." He arched his eyebrows as the bystanders walked away. Great, no one is going to defend us since they are afraid that Trish would come after them. Figures. Can't rely on anyone nowadays. "Take her to the nurse to get looked at and then straight to my office!"

"Yes sir," we both mumbled as he walked away.

We turned in the opposite way as we walked down the other direction. "Thanks for defending me Daiz."

"Don't call me- oh.. umm yeah, she truly deserved it." The brunette held her cheek which was bruised I don't even know which girl caused this. Some of the skin on her face was red from the coffee, I imagined it burns like a bitch. "I would have gotten her if the two stooges didn't come to help her. Hehe, I put Mickie in the trashcan," She laughed lightly looking over at me.

"That's what you got to look out for though, the co-captain is fucking psycho and Ames is well... very protective of her bestie so it takes a lot to get to Trish considering there is still Candace, Torrie and Stacey as well that don't mind getting their hands dirty." I told her as I wrapped my arm around her neck instead of pushing me away like I thought she would, only sighed and smiled. "You putting that crazy woman in the trash was comedy gold.." We made it to the nurse's office which was on the first floor and I cocked my head and looked at her.

"Can I help you Chris?" She looked at me like I had two heads.

"Does it hurt?" I asked as I place my hand on her cheek and she flinched alittle. "This is my fault..she would have left you alone if it wasn't for me," I spoke truthfully as I traced my thumb over the blackened spot. I do feel bad. I feel like it is my fault, Trish hurt her because I kept coming around her and kept bugging her. She never wanted me around but I just kept coming back to her and her friends.

"It isn't your fault, Chris.. it can't be all about you.. you know." She spoke playfully and winked at me. "Either way once those pictures went viral, I knew she was going to come for me but I don't care. I have been through worse so little Trishie poo doesn't scare me.. I dealt with worse at my old school." We sat in the chairs by the door as we patiently waited for school nurse, who hasn't arrived yet. Funny thing is that it's still about eight so school doesn't start for about another half an hour.

"Hey, I am just saying, she is my psycho ex.. so I can feel like I am to blame."

"Don't. I am fine alright, I promise." She reassured me once again jerking my hand away from her cheek.

It was quiet for a moment before we heard an unfamiliar voice asked in almost a joking manner, "So you are the one that stood up to that damn blonde toothpick?" I recognize her, I swear but I can't put a name with her face. The woman intimidated me, she was taller than Daisy which is surprising because Daisy is taller too. She had chocolate brown eyes, her hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail, it was dark brown but it looked like it had an auburn tint to it as well. The woman was a muscular built so I can automatically assume that she plays sports. She wore a light gray, v-neck shirt in the middle of the shirt was a spider but the legs were bones and the body was a heart; it was outlined in a medium, blue color. Beneath the 'spider' was a blue web that stretched across the abdomen area on the shirt. Over the shirt, she had on a leather, black biker jacket and tight, black jeans and black, high heel boots.

"Yeah...Why are you another one of her friends that she sent to beat the holy hell out of me?" The brunette asked her as she stood to face the woman. "Come on then." She taunted preparing for the worse, I can only imagine that this isn't going to go well either.

The tan woman arched her eyebrows at the older woman and reasoned, "Please, why I would I hurt someone that was an ally. Like you guys, I can't stand Stratus and her girls. I just prefer not to involved in the pointless drama. Anyways, taking on three girls by yourself is pretty impressive."

"Um, thanks uhh..."

"Sarona..my name is Sarona. Your name is Daisy right? We actually have fourth period together because I know you sit next to Trish.." She turned and looked directly at me. "and you are Chris right?"

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you Sarona." I said. "So I take it that you aren't going to tell the Vice Principal that Trish actually provoked and harassed her first."

She smirked and remarked, "Never said I wouldn't now did I? I just wanted to see if she was okay before I head out to class. Don't worry, I will back you up; I will go tell Mr. White what she did. I have to get going now, Mr. Layfield would give me detention for the rest of the week if I am late. See you guys around." With that, Sarona put her hands in her jacket pockets and walked down the hallway toward the stairs.

We remained in silence again for a few more minutes until we noticed the nurse making her way over to us, I believe her name is Mrs. Runnels, she is a sweetheart and a pretty hot, busty blonde. Terri motioned us to come in and we took our seats. She introduced herself to Daisy and then the young brunette explained how her cheek was bruised and why her skin was red, frankly I am surprised that Daisy only have a few minor burns despite that coffee being poured directly on the top of her head, she got very lucky upon the matter. Knowing Trish, she will try to come with farfetched excuse to how the coffee got 'accidentally spilled' on the brunette's head. Mr. White will talk to Mickie and Amy too and they will all have the same demand defense which means we are screwed. "Sweetie, I need you to run some cold water and wet you hair in the sink, until the pain subsides. This is the first time someone has come to me for a scald burn on their head but.. hopefully this helps too, or if it makes it easier, use the shower in the bathroom there." Mrs. Terri calmly stating to the brunette that was still fuming. "Somehow your shoulders got burnt through the hoodie."

"I mean she did pour it directly on my head nurse Runnels." The brunette stated, "Ma'am I am going to go use the shower, is it okay that Chris sits in here with you? Mr. White also wants him to come to his office after I get treated here."

"Of course, I will stay just relax. I will let Ashley and the others know what is going on." I reassured her as she smiled and walked in the bathroom shutting the door. I pulled out my phone and text Ashley straight away. _Um, so yeah Daisy and I won't be a breakfast if you can't already tell. Let's just shorten the story some and say that Trish saw the article a LOT faster than I thought she would. Fucking Adam bought the magazine for Amy and I guess they told Trish.._

I placed my phone in my lap as I waited for a response for the punk chick. Not even a minute later, my phone started vibrating and I opened it. _Oh my god. Don't tell me that they got into it.. Great... -Ash_

_Trish started it. She_ poured coffee on Daisy's head, I just got her to come with me and Patricia said, '_There goes Daisy everyone, she will grow up to be the biggest slut in all of Minnesota, just.. like.. her mother,... Sable.' I couldn't stop her after that and she went after Trish until Mickie got involved... then Amy got involved. Trish set her up and told Amy to release her and right as Daisy got her hands on her Mr. White came up. That bitch played the victim and got away with it. So after Mrs. Runnel threats her, we have to go talk to him..._

_Is she okay? -Ash_

_Besides having burns on her shoulder and her face, one of her cheeks is swollen and black.. Mickie nailed her pretty good._

_God damn it, Trish and her fucking groupies strike again. Remember the last girl they went after last year.. -Ash_

_Christy Hemme...yeah I remember, the poor girl doesn't talk to anyone now. Not even Maria and they were inseparable for years. _I couldn't help but think about the redhead that we mentioned, Christy Hemme. She is one of the prettiest girls at this school, a senior like us, who also decided to pursue the modeling career. Christy has an hourglass figure, bright red hair, beautiful blue eyes and really busty; she is one of the most kind-hearted people you will ever meet. Like Daisy, Trish didn't take that kindly to Hemme trying to take the spotlight away from her. Christy was a junior when she got her first photoshoot opportunity and she told Maria, little known to them that Torrie and Stacey, the 'spies', were listening in on the conversation. They reported it back to Trish, who then started to harass Christy, spraypainting 'SLUT' on her locker, her car even on the back of her dress once. Her groupies would jump and threaten the poor redhead, mainly Amy and Candice. The redhead finally broke and stopped having contact with anyone and refusing to model anymore. She became a loner and still is now. Maria can't even get her to talk and the older redhead feels like it is her fault that Trish found out. That poor woman...

_I know.. anyways class is about to start so I will see you guys after a while -Ash_

_Right, see ya in a bit Ashes._

About ten minutes later, Daisy emerged out of the bathroom and hissed, "It still hurts, can I have some painkillers or something, shit."

"I am not allowed to give out medication unless you know, it's your own. Now.." Nurse Runnel walked over her cabinet and pulled out a bandage. "This is a sterile gauze bandage that I am going to have use to wrap around your neck and shoulder so Christopher if you could please step out for a moment so I can do this. Once I put this on you, you can't take it off for the first twenty-four hours." I nodded as I walked out of the office for a minute or two then she peeked out the door. "Alright, you can come back in." I walked back in as she continued with her explanation. "Once you get the chance, take some ibuprofen or naproxen to ease the pain. Watch the burnt area daily after the first twenty-four but between washes make sure it covered and dry. After, that you can antimicrobial cream to promote the healing. Don't use home remedies, like butter, honey, grease or vinegar. If you experience fever, redness, increased pain, swelling or oozing from your scald then go to the Emergency Room and seek medical attention. You need to go see Mr. White now so don't keep him waiting. Feel better soon honey, oh and here keep this ice pack on your face." She spoke handing the ice pack to the younger woman.

"Yes ma'am," we both spoke in unison as we both grabbed our backpacks and walked out the door.

We were both quiet for a moment before I spoke to her, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit... I am dreading going to his office, I already know that I am fucked so why bother." The brunette groaned as she clenched her first tightly.

"Try to stay positive here..."

"Positive huh? There is nothing positive about this!"

I sighed, "I am just trying to help you know."

I didn't say too much after that as she bit her bottom lip the closer we got to the VP's office. We were motioned to go back the tiny Secretary at the front desk. I knocked on the door twice before we heard the deep voice called out from the other side of the door, "You may enter." Cautiously, she pushed the door open and we slowly walked into the room as he glanced up at us. "Ah, Mr. Jericho and Ms. Sanders, take a seat." We sat down in the chair as he tapped his pen on the desk a few times before asking, "Tell me. Why were you attack Trish Stratus?"

"Sir, you set me up. First she poured the coffee on my head and I was about to leave and she starting insulting me and my mother so I went back over to her and threatened her, I will admit to that. She had Mickie James jump me and that's how I got this." The brunette paused as she pointed to her face. "I defended myself from her and then she had that redhead Amy came up and attacked me too. She set it up to when you showed up to make herself look defenseless."

"Patricia is a straight A student, the captain of the cheer squad and has a spotless record. She is one of the sweetest students here at the school. Why would she hurt anyone?" He interrogated as he arched his eyebrows glaring at the brunette.

"Sir, she isn't what she seems. I dated her for a year of my life. The innocent ones are always the one that play dirtiest." I pleaded with the old man.

"Why should I trust you Jericho? Considering the amount of trouble you gotten into last year..."

"Because for once, I am telling the truth! I called Patricia names, I will man up and say that I was the one that angered her not Daisy. Trish took it out on Daisy though."

Knock! Knock! "Enter!" We didn't turn around to see to what it was until we heard him say, "Ah Sarona, what are you doing here? I am quite busy at the moment."

We both turned around to see the woman staying in the doorway with her hands in her pockets. "I know but what Trish and the other girls are lying to you. I was in the crowd when everything happened, these two are telling you the truth." The darker skinned woman gave us a light smile. I don't believe it. She is actually trying to help us. "I know that I am not the most trustworthy source but no one else is going to defend them since they don't want to get beat up by Stratus and her girls."

"I have six girls with a spotless records telling me one thing and two people that are constantly in trouble siding with a new girl that doesn't have a fairly good record either telling me a completely different." Mr. White spoke as he rested his elbows on the table. "Everyone else is siding with the fact that you attacked her Ms. Sander so I have no choice but to suspend you for the rest of the week."

"That's stupid. That's exactly what she wants you to do!" The brunette stood up and growled. "She gets off with nothing since she is the head cheerleader, figures." With that last outburst, the angry woman turned her heels and stormed out of the office.

Sarona and I turned back and looked at door and I heard Mr. White speak to me. "Chris, you do realize that you have detention for the rest of the week for harassment. Now, get to class have Ms. Young write you a hall pass."

I didn't say anything as we both walked out of the office to find the angry brunette after I stopped and got my hall pass from Ms. Young. "Thanks Sarona."

"Eh, I felt like I was needed but it didn't help any." The brown eyed woman stated as we finally caught up to Daisy. "Slow down Daisy.." That caught the brunette's attention.

"Yeah, I have to actually go to class now. I will come over after detention and I will bring your statistic homework if you want." I offered as she smiled widely.

"Yeah, ha. That ought to be fun. Now, I am going to walk home, it will give me more time to cool off before I get home to my mother." Daisy laughed lightly as I smiled back at her.

"Well then I can walk you home. I don't have a second period so I would be bored for over an hour." Sarona offered. "Plus I need to walk over and make sure my idiots don't get caught skipping."

"Sure let's get a move on then shall we? I will see you after a while Chris," Daisy winked as me as her and our new friend, Sarona walked down the hallway toward the front entrance. Huh, who knew that someone as quiet as her would actually try to defend us. I started walking toward my classroom when I saw Trish in my sights, she smirked and waved at me as her and Candice walked away. Karma is a bitch Patricia and one day you will get yours.

**Author's Note: So we knew that a fight would happen because it's a 'you can talk about me all you want but when you insult my family, you will pay'. Of course, Trish isn't going to fight fair, getting Mickie and later Amy involved as Chris couldn't really do anything to stop it.. After finally getting her hands on Trish, Mr. White, the VP, comes up and sees what is happening and Patricia put on the waterworks.. We were introduced two a coupe new characters in this chapter, Mrs. Terri Runnels, the school nurse, Christy Hemme was mentioned... poor woman.. and Sarona, who seems to not like the preppy girls as well. So now, Daisy is suspended because of Trish.. And the next chapter we will be introducing some more characters.. Wonder what will happen next? Read to find out...You know the drill, I love reviews if you like the story, favorites, follows, all that jazz.. love you guys.**

**#FuckItUp**


	8. Basic Assumptions

**Author's Note: So we knew that a fight would happen because it's a 'you can talk about me all you want but when you insult my family, you will pay'. Of course, Trish isn't going to fight fair, getting Mickie and later Amy involved as Chris couldn't really do anything to stop it.. After finally getting her hands on Trish, Mr. White, the VP, comes up and sees what is happening and Patricia put on the waterworks.. We were introduced two a coupe new characters in this chapter, Mrs. Terri Runnels, the school nurse, Christy Hemme was mentioned... poor woman.. and Sarona, who seems to not like the preppy girls as well. So now, Daisy is suspended because of Trish.. And the next chapter we will be introducing some more characters.. Wonder what will happen next? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M (in later chapters for sexual content, different kinds of abuse and language)**

**Pairings: Undetermined at this moment**

**I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned in this story except for Daisy and any random characters that are not associated with WWE and TNA. The workers of WWE and TNA are their own people and I do not own them. I only own Daisy and the idea of the story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Daisy's POV**

I can hear the constant sounds of whispering throughout the hallways as I followed Sarona to wherever her friends were located. Today just went fabulous, didn't it? If you couldn't tell that was sarcasm. Not even at school for an hour and the head bitch herself had seen the pictures. Not only that, let's not forget about the best part, she had her fucking lapdog attack me and not long after that her bestie, Amy, had to join in on the fun. At least I was able to put Mickie in the trash where she belong and deattached her from Trish's ass long enough. So I finally got my hands on Trish and Mr. White, the Vice Principal, decides to get involves and of course sides with the cheer captain so now I am suspended. Figures, that Mr. VP would side with the women in the extremely short, slutty skirts that show off their panties. Well, that's a contradicting statement considering the fact that I just posed for a magazine with just a bathing suit on, but I refuse to use my good looks to get with I want in life. I am not a tease like that...mostly. Sarona lead me outside the school and across the road over toward the second parking lot by the church. "My friends are always over here behind the church, the teachers never look over here for students." I heard the darker skinned woman inform me as we circled the corner of the church right away, I notice two ladies leaned up against the wall.

The first woman was just intimidating just from her appearance alone, she was gothic and had long black hair. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and high heel boots and a purple and black striped t-shirt. It also looked like she had a spiked collar around her neck and from the looks of it she had tattoos on both of her forearms but I can't distinguish what. All I know is that she looks like a woman that I do not want to piss off. The other woman was gothic as well but she was really pale, like Casper the friendly ghost pale. Her hair was black and very long about to her abdomen. This lady is a little bit taller than the other one and has more of a slender figure. Her jeans were blue, worn out and ripped at knees and she wore black boots. She also had on a black, spaghetti strap tanktop and over it she had a black, leather jacket similar to Sarona's. Both woman looked over in our direction with their dark, brown eyes while the shorter one took a puff on her cigarette. "Who is this?" Questioned the shorter goth while blowing out the smoke and I cringed my nose in disgust as the smoke came in my direction.

"This is Daisy." Sarona introduced me as the two woman exchanged glances between each other.

"She isn't going to rat us out, is she?" The paler goth asked in a British accent.

"No, she is cool. Anyways Daisy, the one with the cigarette is Shannon but we called her Daffney. The taller woman is Saraya."

"Nice to meet you," Daffney greeted and then offered, "do you need a smoke?" The gothic woman held out her pack of cigarettes toward me.

"No thank you. I don't smoke but thanks for the offer." I smiled at the Shannon as she only nodded her head and placed her pack but into her purse.

"Tamina love, do you know where Jessica is?" Saraya asked the woman beside me.

"Last I knew she went to buy her some smokes." Tamina shrugged her shoulder as the two women looked around for her and Sarona looked at me. "Jessica is pretty cool too, she is a really quiet woman until she gets use to you but she is also intimidating as well. Hell, she is taller than us and that is saying something." That last sentence alone frightened me because a woman that is taller than me is huge. I mean I am five foot eight inches tall so yeah.

"So Daisy, was it? How did you manage to get that shiner on your face?" Shannon blurted out obviously she was curious.

"Got into with Trish Stratus and two of her monkeys, Mickie and Amy." I answered simply as they both looked at me.

"Really now?" Daffney smirked while folding her arms over her chest.

"Trish is such a wanker." Saraya huffed. I couldn't laugh but smile a little bit at that statement for two reasons. One, I love British accents, it is a weakness of mine and two, I love hearing the word 'wanker'. "Her and her puppets need to go jump off a bridge together, for all I care they can be hand and hand when they do it too. I can't bloody stand them."

"Yeah. Patricia is actually jealous of me because I hang around with her ex boyfriend, Chris. He pesters me but sometimes he is fun to have around." I responded to both of the goths.

"Best thing was when she put Mickie in the trash can, I was one of the ones that started laughing." Tamina chimed in. "Considering Chris was calling Trish, Trash and you put Mickie inside the trash. I found it funny since she is always attached to her butt and that brunette has the biggest crush on Patricia.." If you didn't get it, it's a joke. Putting her inside trash.. get it? Get it? Aw, forget it.

"Not bad at all," The shorter goth woman complimented as she playfully punched my shoulder causing me to groan slightly. "Are you okay? I didn't even hit you hard.."

I sighed as I moved my shirt enough to expose my injured shoulder that was loosely bandaged up. "Trish poured hot coffee on me.. so now I have scald burns..."

"I told you, she is such a wanker," She stated and I couldn't let but laugh slightly. "Shannon, give me a drag of that, will you?" The pale Brit asked as she held her hand for the tobacco. The older goth sighed as she handed the almost gone cigarette as Saraya inhaled the chemicals. She is like sixteen maybe from the looks of it but I always like being a part of the rebels in school that's just me. After getting a few drags, she tossed it on the parking lot and stomped on it. "Aw, fuck. That should get me through until the end of school."

"'You were seriously to lazy to light one yourself. You have time. Never cease to surprise me Raya."

"You don't I don't want to go back into the school smelling like smoke."

"She has a point to." I laughed lightly. "Lucky for me, I don't have to worry about school for a week."

"Bloody hell take me with you! I have Geometry first thing in the morning so I am either out here or sleeping. A woman has got to have her beauty sleep." The teenage Brit commented as she looked down at her smart-phone as it was vibrating. "Guys, Jess is pissed. She forgot her ID at her house so now she can't buy her smokes. Mina, you got yours on you?"

"I forgot."

"I have mine, I can get them for her?" I offered. I mean I haven't met this girl but if I needed help getting something; I would want someone to help me too. I mean that's just my kindhearted nature now let's just hope she doesn't kill me afterwards. "Where is she at?" I asked as the youngest woman starting typing her reply and about a minute later I heard it buzz.

"She is at the Shell station right down the hill here." Saraya informed us.

"Daisy and I got this, you girls stay here so you don't get caught. After that, I am going to walk with her since I have about an hour to kill." Sarona told them as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Like we ever get caught, this has been our spot since last year." Daffney bragged.

"Let's get down there, shall we? Cranky Jess is not the Jessica I like to be around, that's as scary as my mother when she is pregnant and she throws stuff." Tamina said to me as she motioned me to follow her.

"Nice to meet you guys, I will see you around. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." I told them as I playfully winked at them and they merely nodded and smiled before I turned around to catch up with Sarona. "Your friends seem cool."

"Eh, I feel like I am babysitting most of the time since they always attempt to do something that might get them into trouble. I love them to death.. most of the time."

"Ha. Ha. Yeah, why do they call you Tamina anyways? Just curious, it's a pretty name." I asked as I pulled out my phone and noticed that I have some unread message so I opened them.

_Dude, I just heard from Ashes that you got into with Trish and her lapdogs. Nice that someone will stand up to her. So, I will be dropping by later to get the details and I am bringing some of my famous cookies to make you feel better. From: Your Friendly Neighborhood Skittle, Jeff._

_Daisy, I can't leave you alone for thirty seconds without you getting into it with someone. Tell me you kicked her ass, anyways.. I will see you later. Love you! -Ashes_

_Where are you at Daiz? Statistics is sooooo boring without you. Mr. Cole is putting me to sleep because of his monotone voice. Hope you are feeling ok?:) -Gail_

_Ding dong! The Bitch got punched! Way to go Daiz. I love you now with all my butt because it's bigger than my heart. I will give you some of the details, those bitches are fuming. PS: Mickie also slipped on a banana peel in the cafeteria.. thought you would want a laugh. -Ria_

_Hey toots. You still with Sarona? Anyways, I wanted to remind you to that I am still coming over so you can still get your daily dose of Jericho. ;) See you after detention. -Chris_

I will reply to them in a bit but I couldn't laugh at those messages, "It's just a nickname since my name and Saraya are so similar.. I take it your friends find out about everything."

"It's still a pretty name. Yeah, I got five text since I left, one being from Chris. By the way, Mickie also slipped on a banana peel in the cafeteria, thought you want to hear that."

"Karma is a bitch so yes that's hilarious." For the first time, I seen her laugh so hard that she almost cried. "That will get me through the rest of my day."

"I would have assumed that you would be the quiet type."

"If I don't like someone, I won't talk to them but eh, for a model you're alright. What's it like having a famous mother?"

"Normal for me, I mean it's cool to travel places with her. Other than that, it's like having a normal mother."

She nodded once again as we had a small conversation about our hobbies and such and I have came to a conclusion. Most of the people up here, are awesome. At first, I was skeptical about this woman getting close to me because Trish wanted her too. That she said she would back up our story, I thought Tamina wouldn't do it because she wanted to give our hopes up. But she actually walked into the office and defended us, I am so flattered that a girl that hardly knows me is trying to help. Like it did any good though. We walked for about ten minutes before reaching the small Shell station, luckily for me, this is getting me closer to home. "Where ya at?" Tamina called out as we made it to the parking lot. I notice a very, large, amazon-like woman leaning up against the concrete wall. Oh geez, that woman is tall. She glanced over at me with her brown orbs that intimidated me. "This is Daisy, Jess. New friend of mine. Don't worry, she is cool." The taller woman got off from the wall and started to walk over this way. I notice that she is bigger bone, a muscular build to her. Her hair was long and black but on her right side part of it was shaved off which is pretty badass if I do say so myself. When she stood in front of me, I could safely assume that she is about six feet tall but maybe not much taller than that. Jessica wore a red tank top, that had the word 'Havok' written across in big, black letters and had a gasmask underneath it. Her pants were black and they were baggy with chains on the sides. I want those pants, if I could pull them off.

"Hi." I said timidly as she once again looked over to Tamina. Not much of a talker I see, Sarona wasn't kidding but I feel my legs starting to turn to jello as she stared at me again.

"I told you, she wasn't much of a talker but she is also fuming since she get cranky without a smoke." She told me as we both walked inside the gas station. "She smokes Marlboro Black 100's, I will pay you back."

"Nah," I told her as I walked up to the counter. The man greeted me with a warm smile as I showed him my ID and told him the brand of cigarettes that I wanted. He then proceeded to flirt with me and fail miserably as Sarona stood her head and laughed lightly to herself. After, I paid the man and grabbed the pack, and my ID, we walked back inside the door. "Here." I spoke directly to the large, gothic woman. "I believe you need these." I gave her a warm smile.

Jessica gave me a very, puzzled look before she slowly took them out of my hand. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that." Whoa, I got her to speak! Achievement unlocked! I expected a deeper voice but you never know. She opened the pack and pull out the rolled tobacco and pulled the lighter out of her bra and lit it. "Oh, I needed this. I have been out for days." She sighed as she took a draw. Jessica pulled out her wallet before attempting to hand me a few dollars. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it." I gently pushed her hand toward her body. "Save that another pack, it was my treat."

She looked back down at me before nodding her head showing she understood. "I..I.. Uh thanks."

"Told ya, she was cool." Tamina laughed lightly. "By the way, Shannon and Saraya are waiting for ya Jessica."

"Alright. I might want to get up there soon then before they miss me to much. Thanks Daisy, see you guys around." With that, she made her way past us and began to walk toward the sidewalk.

"Wow. Buy the woman cigarettes and she actually talks. That's a way to get her friendship.. good thing to I was afraid she was about to start throwing things. Let's head out now, which way is your house, lead the way."

**Sable's POV**

_About thirty minutes later..._

"Yeah Lily, I can't believe the Twitter feed on the article. People are going crazy over us, this might be my best photoshoot since being on the cover of Playboy." I laughed lightly as I scrolled through Twitter feed that was under #Sable, it was in the top ten trends. Most of the tweets, were retweets upon retweets of the pictures. I have a bunch of personal message, most of them good. Normally, I am not one to be on social networking sites but today is a good day. I sent a tweet out to my followers with a have about two hundred thousand, a comfortable amount. _Thank you all my lovely fans for the nice comments above the article. Look forward to seeing more from us soon. #LikeMotherLikeDaughter #Sable. _Curse this one hundred and forty character limit. I could type for hours expressing my love of what I do and how much I enjoy the fan support.

"I know, so I was thinking about doing a massive photoshoot for October for Breast Cancer Awareness month to get some donations out to Susan G. Komen. Would that be something that Daisy and you would like to do? I mean it's up to you guys." I heard my best friend Lilian ask me.

"I would have to talk to her about it but I am in for sure. I am pretty sure that she would want to go it too. But I am going to get off here, Lily. I need my food in my belly." I spoke as I felt my stomach rumble since I have been to lazy to fix my breakfast when I woke up.

"Alright, let me know babe. Te amo."

"Te amo Lily." We both hung up and I proceeded to make some waffles but before I got the frozen waffles out of the freezer, I heard the door open and slam shut. Someone is in my house? Who? Great, now I am scared until I saw my oldest throwing her backpack onto the couch. "Sweetie, why are you home? You are suppose to be in school.." I asked as she merely turned to me and pressed an ice pack up on her cheek. "What happen honey?"

"Trish fucking Stratus happened..." She mumbled.

"Who?"

"She is the head bitch, the girl that 'runs the school'; she saw the pictures and we got into a fight at school about it since I 'took' her spotlight. She got away with nothing, while I got suspended for the entire week." I just sighed as I proceeded back to making my waffles. "If it counts for anything I put her stupid co-captain in the trash."

"I don't even know how to respond to that..." I just but my bottom lip as I shook my head. "Lily wants to know if we want to go a photoshoot in October for Breast Cancer Awareness."

"I want to do it. Lord knows, I want to piss off Trish some more." My daughter shrugged her shoulders. "My face and shoulders hurt so I am going to lay down from a bit."

"Alright, go ahead. Love you sweetheart."

"Love you too, Mom." The young brunette cooed as she walked down the hallway into her bedroom and shut the door.

_Later that afternoon.._

After I got my youngest daughter from the bus stop, we decided that we wanted to plant some flowers in the backyard, because who doesn't like flowers. Also it is something that Mariah and I love to do during the summer and fall season, gives us time to bond. So we decided that in the front and back, we were going to plant some rose bushes, since roses are beautiful. The little blonde next to me was having lots of fun while I was digging the hole for the bush in the back. "Be careful princess, those have thorns on them."

She looked up at me and nodded, "Is this as big that it will get?"

"No, we will do is every so often we trim some of the branches and that will make them bigger," I explained as she smiled.

"Okay, I get it. Can I water it?"

"In a second honey, let me make sure it is in the ground first then you can water it." I reassured her as I stood up and handed her the water hose. "After you are done watering, take a break and play on the slide."

"Okay Mommy!" She exclaimed as she ran over to the bush with the water rose. After about a minute, she turned off the water hose and ran over to the swing. Which I knew that she would wanted to be pushed so I walked over behind her and start to push on her back as she giggled and kicked her legs. "Higher please Mommy, higher!" I only smiled as I continued to push her. It's the little things that you miss in life that you will never get back. I can remember all of us being outside in the summer-time by the pool at our old house, my ex-husband would be grilling burgers and the girls would be in the pool while I was working on my tan. Eh, good times if that son of a bitch hadn't of cheated on me with her training coach. We would still be down in Knoxville and well.. Daisy would still be in school but eh, she wouldn't take the therapy regardless.. Well, I can't exactly where she gets her stubbornness from, well I can say me. "Let me go, I got it Momma!"

"Okay sweetie, Mommie is going inside to get something to drink and then she will play on the slide with you." I walked over to the sliding back door when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I heard my oldest daughter pick up the phone for me but I know who it is since she will only answer phones if she knows who it is. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed my Hawaiian Punch and I heard her raise her voice. "What did you just call me? Oh, you thought this was Mom. Well aren't you a dick to say that about your daughter." Oh god, it's Marc.. and he must of saw the pictures too. Mr. Mero is probably not very happy about that. "I am a grown ass woman! If I want to pose for magazines, I will and it isn't slutty in the least, Marc." I walked into the living room wanting to say something but I kept my mouth shut and glanced back to make sure Mariah doesn't come in here. "I can call you whatever the hell I please. You are not my father anymore, what kind of father doesn't talk to their children for weeks, huh? You know it takes about a minutes to send a text saying, 'Tell the girls I love them.' How fucking hard is that?" Oh god, he is making her furious and she was already pissed from that fight she got in at school. She has my temper, I normally throw things at this point. "You know that Mariah asks about you everyday and I have to lie to her because I wouldn't be able to tell her the truth. I don't want to break her heart. How can I tell her that Daddy wants nothing to do with her... you sicken me." She turned to face me and walked over me and handed me the phone. "It's 'Daddy'. You talk to him, I am going to play with Mariah." She stormed out the sliding door.

"What the hell did you do to anger her Marc?" I snarled at him. "She is right, ya know?"

"I told her that following your pathway wasn't the best choice for her and that it was slutty." He snarled back as well.

"Smart one. Called my daughter a slut. So is that why you called to grace us with your voice?"

"Wondering why the hell that I saw her in the magazine basically. I helped raise her so I thought she wouldn't pursue that career. Boy, I was wrong." He stated coldly.

"Like you have been supportive of us in the past year when she NEEDED you. Guess where you were... in bed with your trainer! Not giving a shit about me or the girls. The fact that we could have lost one of our babies should have opened your eyes!" I hissed with venom as I could hear someone talking to him in the background which I knew was that shank.

"I get it Rena. I made some mistakes in my life. I wasn't there then and I am not there now. Can I talk to Mariah?"

"Why should I? You going to break her spirit too?" I interrogated.

"Please, I just want to tell her I love her." He begged.

"Alright, fine." I huffed and walked outside to the pair playing with the hula hoops outside and they both looked up at me. "Riah, sweetie. Daddy wants to talk you."

"Daddy!" The little blonde exclaimed as she ran over to me and took the phone. "Hi Daddy!" She yelled into the phone grinning from ear to ear. "Uh huh, school is fun. I made a bunch of friends. Are you coming up here soon, I miss you." She looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah, Sissy told me that you and Mommy are in time out until you get along. When are you two going to stop being mean to each other?" I looked over to my oldest as she gave me a slight frown. "Okay, you need to be good so I can see you Daddy.. Promise? Okay, pinky promise. Love you Daddy! Buh bye!" My youngest looked up at me and smiled. "Daddy said he has been busy and that we will try to come up and see us soon. I told him to behave because you two need to get along."

"I will behave sweetie, I promise." I reassured her as she shook her head. Let's just hope for once that he actually keeps his promises and comes and sees Mariah. Last thing, I want is for him to break her heart because we can only protect her from the truth for so long.

**Author's Note: So in this chapter we were introduced to four characters in this one.. First two were Shannon aka Daffney and Saraya (Paige).. I decided to make the scream queens besties and those rebel gothic ladies because why not. Lol those texts from her friends.. After they walked down to the Shell Station, Daisy was introduced to Jessica (I gave multiple hints to who she is...) Who is a scary woman but remind if you buy people smokes.. then they will be your friends..same concept with food. We switch Sable's POV and talking to Lilian about a new photoshoot in October.. which is for a good cause. Daisy comes in explains what happened and then naps.. so me. Later on in the day, Rena and Mariah planted some rose bushes and played on the swings before the mother went in to get a drink.. Her ex-husband called and Daisy answered and they argued.. then he promised Riah that he would come see them too.. Also gave tiny hints that obviously something bad happened to Daisy before they moved... Will he though? Will the VP find out the truth about Trish or will she continue to get away with it? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**You know the drill, I love reviews if you like the story, favorites, follows, all that jazz.. love you guys.**

**#FuckItUp**


	9. Time with the Guys

**Author's Note: So last chapter we were introduced to four characters in this one.. First two were Shannon aka Daffney and Saraya (Paige).. I decided to make the scream queens besties and those rebel gothic ladies because why not. Lol those texts from her friends.. After they walked down to the Shell Station, Daisy was introduced to Jessica (I gave multiple hints to who she is...) Who is a scary woman but remind if you buy people smokes.. then they will be your friends..same concept with food. We switch Sable's POV and talking to Lilian about a new photoshoot in October.. which is for a good cause. Daisy comes in explains what happened and then naps.. so me. Later on in the day, Rena and Mariah planted some rose bushes and played on the swings before the mother went in to get a drink.. Her ex-husband called and Daisy answered and they argued.. then he promised Riah that he would come see them too.. Also gave tiny hints that obviously something bad happened to Daisy before they moved... Will he though? Will the VP find out the truth about Trish or will she continue to get away with it? **

**Rating: M (in later chapters for sexual content, different kinds of abuse and language)**

**Pairings: Undetermined at this moment**

**I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned in this story except for Daisy and any random characters that are not associated with WWE and TNA. The workers of WWE and TNA are their own people and I do not own them. I only own Daisy and the idea of the story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Daisy's POV**

Ugh, I can not believe that man, that I even considered him a father to me but he isn't my father. He just happened to be married to my mother at one point in time for about eight years or so, never could stand him. First of all, you don't call my mother and the first thing you say is 'How can you let our daughter turn into a slut like you?'. I get it, he treated me like a daughter and I never have had a permanent father figure in my life. My other 'dad' was my Mother's first husband but he died in a drunk traffic accident when I was nine, also the year that Mariah was born. So my baby sister grew up with Marc as her father even though her biological father isn't on this Earth anymore.. that girl's life is all a lie.. then again so is mine. People think I have this perfect life with my mother and my little sister. No. There was a reason I was forced to move away, a reason that I had to leave Knoxville.. there is a reason why I dropped out of school..It's all HIS fault.. why did I trust him? He.. God damn it! Every time I get pissed off at someone and my mind drifts off to that incident and the fact that my 'father' was no where to be seen during that time either. He was off with the slut he is dating now. You know what. I don't even care if he wasn't there for me. He NEEDS to man up and be a father to Mariah. She is a little girl that misses her Daddy and as her big sister, I will protect her if he won't. My life is just a big fucked up mess but it seems to be getting better now, I have friends and I am safe. I just leaned back against the wall in the corner of the room on my bed and pulled my knees back toward my chest. I am furious more than sad but then again, I am one that doesn't let her feeling out when she needs to.. I use take different measures, that aren't exactly the healthiest way to handle it. That explains the scars on my wrists. "Sissy.." I looked up at Mariah, who was standing in the doorway with her Barbie dolls. "You okay?"

"Of course sweetie," I lied and she walked into the room.

"What happened to your face? Does it hurt? I wanted to ask earlier.. but.. I thought you would get mad at me.." She asked as she pointed up to my cheek making sure not to touch it.

"Sissy got into a fight at school, I was being stupid and now I am suspended for a week." I laughed lightly as she opened her mouth to speak but remained quiet. "It hurts sometimes but I took some medicine so it doesn't hurt now. No, I can't be mad at you."

"Did you win?" The tiny blonde asked as she held up her dolls.

"What?" I asked her.

"Did you win? Like was it like.. Wham! Wham!" She yelled as she clashed her dolls together I guess to simulate a fight. "or Pow! Pow!"

"Fighting is bad so no one ever really wins." I told her, trying to be a good role model. "But I did put this one girl in the trash can, so I guess I can count that as a win."

"Ew, trash is stinky." Mariah laughed as playfully covered her nose. "Does that mean you are going to be home when I get home from school?" I nodded my head as she plopped herself up on the bed with me and leaned herself against my shoulder. "Play the Wii with me?"

"Of course, prepare to get your butt kicked." I smirked as I walked over to the entertainment center and grabbed two of the wireless controls.

"Nuh uh, I am the best!" The tiny blonde yelled as she took the control and I sat down. Mariah then made herself comfortable in my lap.

Knock! Knock! Great, I know that is. I paused the game momentarily to stand up and walked over toward the door as I could hear them idiots chatting one the other side. I opened the door to see Jeff holding a plate of cookies and Chris, well he was just being himself. "Hey there, toots." He snickered as I rolled my eyes. Why do I even hang out with this guy?

"Hey Jeff." I smiled over to the man that now had dyed his hair and it looked like it had a combination of blue, green and blonde. It looks kind of hot but then again, I like men that have some crazy hair styles. "I like the new hair, it suits you." I keep my eye contact on Jeff as I noticed out of the corner of my eyes Chris was annoyed. I think it's funny.

"Thanks. Hehe. I brought the cookies, like I promised." He smiled lightly as he held up the plate.

"Not funny Daiz, don't ignore me." Chris pouted as I looked to over to his crystal, blue eyes.

"Hi Chris, didn't see you there." I snickered as I winked over toward him. He just mumbled something under his breath and turned away. I am going to pretend like I didn't see that. "Come in boys." I motioned as we all walked inside the house. "Mom, my friends are here!" I called out as I heard footsteps come from the kitchen.

"Friends?" I heard my mother as she walked into the living room to greet us. She looked over at us and smiled warmly, "Hello Chris and.. I don't believe we have meet, I am Rena, and that is my crazy demon child, Daisy." She greeted Jeff and I frowned. I am not a demon child, I am just slightly crazy and have the tendency to do something stupid.

"Hello Ms. Rena, my name is Jeffrey Hardy, I go by Jeff. Nice to finally meet you. I brought some cookies," Jeff said shyly as he held up the plate of cookies. Aw, Jeff is being shy; that's so adorable.

"Aw, that's so sweet, thank you. You can just set them over on the counter. You boys make yourself comfy," Sable smiled warmly at the pair.

"Thank you Ms. Rena." Jericho added on before putting his arm around me and then said, "You missed me, didn't ya?"

"Nah," I giggled as he made a face at me. "What you can't handle the truth, Chris?"

"Oh, I don't think that is the truth," He cooed and I just rolled my eyes at the blonde.

"So guys, you going to give me the details about that fight or what?" Jeff asked as he stared at both of us.

"Yeah if you want to know, let's go sit on the couches for story time." I motioned at the couch and the two men walked over and sat down. I sat in between them. "Okay, what happened was-"

"Wait, you are talking about the fight with 'Trish fucking Stratus' right, sweetie?" My mother asked using the tone that I used before talking about that bitch. I simply nodded my head as she walked over to the rocking chair and took a seat. "Nice, I want to hear about my daughter kicking her ass. Tell the story." I couldn't help but laugh at my mother, sometimes she can be just like a teenager which is why she is so cool.

"Chris, do you want to tell it?" I asked the Canadian.

"If you want me too, toots." He smirked, I do admit that he has a charming smile but I still can't stand him.

"Ugh, stop calling me that."

"Guys, stop flirting and tell the story!" Jeff exclaimed becoming impatient. That is so cute, he is the truly childish one of the group.

"We are not flirting!" Both of us defended in unison.

"Well maybe I am.." Chris trailed off and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I am not!" I huffed.

"Story!" Jeff exclaimed once again being cute and impatient.

"Right, so I arrived at the school early and met up with two of my guy friends, Adam, who is dating Amy and Randy, who is dating Stacey... " Chris began the story that I didn't know. Ugh, he mentioned two bitches. "We went inside and sat at the cafeteria during our conversation I noticed Adam looking in the magazine and Randy was the one to recognize Daisy as 'that new girl'. I looked the magazine and stupid then they started making immature, pervy comments about how I should score with her. I told them to stop thinking with their dicks and I left." I looked at him and frowned. I hate the stupidity of perverted men or well most men but at least he respected me enough.. unless he is lying to me. "I went to my locker and ran into the Garcia twins, Brianna and Nicole, after mixing them up and apologizing to them, Trish shows up and shoos them away. She starts talking to me like I'm friends with her.. and we are not. She is my ex for a reason. Well just my luck, she had that exact same magazine in her hands and started reading it and she saw the pictures.."

"She reaction was priceless as she started to crumple the pages.." I added in.

"Yeah, but she started bitching, excuse my language, about how she was taking her spotlight or whatever. She called her lapdog over Mickie and then they stormed off looking for her. When she was walking away, I told her, 'tell Jay that I hope he enjoys my sloppy seconds' which just angered her even more. No sooner that she leaves, I hear 'best comeback, I have ever heard, nice one Jericho.' I turn around to see Daisy just standing behind me."

"Ironically for Trish, I was behind Chris the whole time at my locker, I just had my hoodie over my face. After Chris annoyed me for a few minutes, the bimbos came back knowing that Jericho would talk to me." Chris made another weird face at me and I continued. "'I am a very forgiving person so since you could have done that before you moved up here. I will give you another chance.'" I mimicked Patricia's voice the best I could and the boys just shook their heads no so I stopped for a moment. I think I did an awesome impersonation on her..

"After some arguing, she yelled out, 'do you really think you can talk to me like that? Do you know who I am?' I said Trash," Chris continued our story as my mother just started laughing and Jeff shook his head in amusement.

"Typical Jericho response," The younger Hardy added in.

"After that remark, she slapped him across the face and I asked her if it was necessary because he was telling the truth and she was like 'no but this is' and she emptied her coffee thermos on my head.. hot fucking coffee mind you. She then started to talk about that sometimes when a bitch misbehaves you have to train it in a harsher way. Well, Chris convinced me to walk away from the bimbos.."

"What made you want to go back?" Jeff asked.

"Well, Trish crossed that line.. she said, 'There goes Daisy everyone, she will grow up to be the biggest slut in all of Minnesota, just.. like.. her mother,... Sable.'" I hissed.

"Just because I am comfortable enough to show off my body doesn't make me a slut," My mother defended herself. It's true. "Stupid cu-"

"Easy, Mom."

"Sorry but teenage girls are too fucking judgmental sometimes... From what I have learned, those who called people sluts, are normally the sluts themselves." She also added in, which for the most part is true.

"You have no idea, Ms. Greek.." Chris grumbled.

"I told you, you could call me Rena, Chris."

"I just always like to be respectful and formal to adults."

"Much appreciated but anyways, what happened next?" Sable asked curiously as she crossed her legs.

"Next thing I know, Daisy is walking passed me and slammed my ex against the locker them she order Mickie to attack. After some struggling, she was able to dump Mickie into the trashcan, and the short shit got stuck in there. Right when she thought she had her bestie, Amy, comes in and attacks her. Patricia orders the redhead to let her go and as soon as she pounces on her, the Vice Principal came and basically sided with Trish immediately. We even made a new name friend, her name is Sarona, she even tried defending us but it did no good." Chris decided to tell the story this time.

"Hold on a minute! Sarona, about Daisy's height, normally has her hair up and wears a leather jacket. That Sarona!" Jeff exclaimed as we all turned to him and we nodded. "That's cool, she doesn't talk to anyone, her cousins are on the football team too."

"I also made friends with her group of friends, Saraya, Shannon and Jessica." I added in, proud of myself that I made friends on my own. They would also look like the type of girls that would scared the life out of Trish and her lackies.

"Good good. Teach that slut a lesson." My mother said proudly.

"Sissy!" I heard tiny footsteps come for my room and into the living room as Mariah just stared at me for a moment and then her attention drifted to Jeff and Chris. "Are we going to watch Victorious.. together... Who that?" She pointed to Jeff.

He smiled and stood up and walked over to her and crouched down to her level, "Hi sweetie, my name is Jeff; I am a friend of your sisters." She merely hid somewhat behind the wall. She is never going to get over this shyness she has. Jeff chuckled and held up the plate. "Want a cookie?"

"COOKIE" She exclaimed slowly walking over to the plate. Her blue eyes looked up at him again and he nodded.

"Ask your mother."

"Mommy, can I have a cookie?" She begged.

"Go ahead sweetie."

"Otay, thank you." She giggled as she bit down into the cookie before running into the bedroom.

I stood up and walked into my bedroom followed by the Jeff and Chris as we all took our spot on the bed. Mariah looked me with the cookie hanging from her mouth and I knew what she wanted so I patted the empty spot. She smiled before running over and pouncing on my lap as she grabbed the controller to change the channel. I remember this episode so well, it is called Tori and Jade's Playdate, where they have to go on a 'date' to be able to play a convincing husband and wife. "Dude, I really like this show.." Chris said out loud which caused me to turn around give him a weird look. "What I babysit my little niece and she loves this show. She really likes the redhead."

"I babysit the neighbor's kid and she loves this show too. Tori is the prettiest in my opinon," Jeff stated as he laid on the bed on his stomach.

"Nuh uh. Jade is the bestest!" Mariah argued turning back to the guys, breaking her silence. Mariah is usually the shy one out of us but I use too as well.. that's a lie. I still am. I have my reasons not to trust people but then again I hang out with idiots. "Last year, my sissy had blue streaks in her hair and looked like Jade.. but she is nicer than Jade and doesn't run with scissors.. sometimes. When she is mad, she is very scary." She said snuggling into my lap.

"I can see her being Jade, she has the hot temper.." Jeff stated as he took a bite out of a cookie and a shot a glare at him. "What?"

Chris leaned over and pinched my cheeks knowing perfectly I hate for my face to be touched, "D'aww, I don't think wittle Waisy is that scary, she is just adorable. Yes, you are. Yes, you are! Are-" He cooed in a baby voice and I don't appreciate it so I grabbed his hand and bit into his finger hard. That ought to teach them. He really is out to annoy me today, isn't he? One, I'm not a baby and two, I hate when people talk to me like I am a baby. I am not five, I am eighteen years old and I am a young adult not a toodler. "Ow!"

I covered up Mariah's ears and grumbled, "Stop being an ass." I uncovered her ears and she giggled knowing I said something naughty. I would prefer not to use foul language around her if I can control it. You know who kids are these days especially at her age; they will run around and repeat anything that adults say.

"Told you she could be Jade," Jeff said nonchalantly looking over at us.

"Let me just show you how evil I could be... Dogpile!" I exclaimed pouncing over onto multi-color haired man and Mariah soon follow jumped over me onto him. Chris just sat motionless, he wasn't that stupid.

"Get off me ladies, plenty of cookies for the both of you!" Jeff laughed as we moved off of him. The younger Hardy looked over to the television and noticed the game systems. "Oh dude, you got a Wii! Do you have Smash Bros Brawl?" He asked and I nodded. "You up for a challenge. I bet I can beat you?"

"Nuh uh! Sissy and I are the bestest!" Mariah objected running over and getting grabbed four Wii controllers and the nunchucks. "Boys vs Girl and I still think we could beat you."

"Or really now, I am the best around at this game but I always welcome the challenge." The younger Hardy smirked, now being cocky of his gaming skills. I dig that. A guy that bakes, plays games and does crazy shit is my type of guy. We turned the system on and get the entire menu screen and got to the character selection screen. "Get ready to get school! Chris, you know how to play right?"

"Yeah, it's been a couple years though, I might be rusty..." He said nonchalantly as we got to the character select screen. "Aw yeah, Bowser is the best character in game, in my opinion."

"We will see, you will still get your butts kicked." I spoke to them in a cocky tone which is my gamer girl talking because I feel like I am a beast at this game. We decided on a quick test run of one life each to get use to game even though I play this on a weekly basis. I choose my favorite female protagonist in this game, Samus Aran but I chose her without her power suit. Samus is probably one of the prettiest females in any game and this is coming from a straight woman. Samus was developed by Nintendo and has her own franchise, Metroid. The blonde woman is portrayed as the silent badass but in the newest game that I played Metroid: Other M.. she was portrayed as a whining bitch. Spoiler Alert! My sister chose Pikachu because hello it's everyone's favorite rat. Chris chose Bowser because I dunno, he is stupid like that but that turtle thing is more of a power hitter so I need to be careful of him but I am a lot faster. Jeff however chose Fox, one of the fastest character in the game so this outta be fun. We selected random for the stage and it picked Spear Pillar and I turned to see Chris had a disgusted look on his face.

"I hate this place! Always flip-flopping or getting blurry.." He growled.

"Stop being a pansy and prepare for a beating. I will send you out of the map." I smirked glancing over at him.

"Don't get too cocky now Daiz, I am a master at this game myself," The younger of the men said as the match started and he immediately charged at me with his firefox recovery technique. Being predictable I see, so I was able to block with my sheild. I picked up the energy sword and tossed it at him but he pulled up his reflector and propelled it back at me. Luckily for me, I kind of predicted it so I evaded with ease. "Smart one.."

"Come here Bowser!" Mariah shouted as the little mouse dashed across the stage toward the Koopa King, who rolled out of the way and headbutted the little rodent. "Thunder!" She growled calling down a bolt of lightning to shock the massive turtle.

This was probably the longest one life round that I have ever played but it was funny. Chris was the first to die but he fell off and when the legendary Pokemon flipped the screen so it reversed the direction that you had to move which wasn't hard for me because I adore this stage so much. It was kind of adorable to see him get so frustrated but then again I would too. Mariah was the next one to lose when Jeff tossed a pokeball and a large Snorlax took up the entire screen. That left Jeff and I to compete for ourselves and determine who the best Smash player here. With our percents both over one hundred, the next big blow would determine the winner. That didn't take much longer when we both charged at each other and a nearby bomb exploded causing both of us to go off the screen. But however, I went off the second so we technically won. "Boo yah! Girls are better."

"You got lucky by a few seconds," Jeff shook it off not being phased by our victory.

"Bet you couldn't do that again, toots," Chris challenged me with a wide grin plastered on his face; he knows that I hate being called toots yet he continues to do so.

"We could do it a zillion times!" My little sister exclaimed. "Girls rule and boys drool!"

"Ouch. That hurts..." Both the men said in unison.

"I bet we could beat your butts again, let's do this."

**Author's Note: So I think that Daisy was still fuming about what her 'daddy' said to her and she hates him for not being there for her.. We aso learned that Marc isn't Daisy's Father.. so who is? She also mentioned it was someone else's fault.. Who? Daisy really just wants to be a good big sister to Mariah. Speaking of her sister, Mariah was concerned and went to see if she was okay. After the two talked for a few, a knock at the door sounded throughout the house and it was Jeff and Chris. Sable introduced herself to Jeff and Chris and Daisy proceeded to tell the details of the fight. LOL Rena being on of those chill moms. Then they go to watch TV and have a conversation about the girls of the shows and how Daisy is like Jade. The group then plays the Wii and according to Mariah 'girls rule and boys drools'... It looks like they are having fun. Next chapter will be bonding time with the girls.. Will their Dad appear or call? Who is the HE how is referring too? Maybe we will find out.. or not.. What will happen during the girl time? Read to find out..**


	10. Shopping Complications

**Author's Note: So I think that Daisy was still fuming about what her 'daddy' said to her and she hates him for not being there for her.. We aso learned that Marc isn't Daisy's Father.. so who is? She also mentioned it was someone else's fault.. Who? Daisy really just wants to be a good big sister to Mariah. Speaking of her sister, Mariah was concerned and went to see if she was okay. After the two talked for a few, a knock at the door sounded throughout the house and it was Jeff and Chris. Sable introduced herself to Jeff and Chris and Daisy proceeded to tell the details of the fight. LOL Rena being on of those chill moms. Then they go to watch TV and have a conversation about the girls of the shows and how Daisy is like Jade. The group then plays the Wii and according to Mariah 'girls rule and boys drools'... It looks like they are having fun. Next chapter will be bonding time with the girls.. Will their Dad appear or call? Who is the HE how is referring too? Maybe we will find out.. or not.. What will happen during the girl time? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M (in later chapters for sexual content, different kinds of abuse and language)**

**Pairings: Undetermined at this moment**

**I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned in this story except for Daisy and any random characters that are not associated with WWE and TNA. The workers of WWE and TNA are their own people and I do not own them. I only own Daisy and the idea of the story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Ashley's POV**

**September 7, 2014**

Today is just a regular day for all of us and we all decided that the girls needs a shopping day together, well it was Maria's idea since Homecoming is coming up soon. Melina decided to tag along to and plus I like going to the mall and well I could get some other things besides a dress. I practically had to drag Daisy along despite being a model; she was telling me that she hates dances. I can't understand why though, maybe she is just antisocial about events like that. It makes no sense to me because she is a model but skittish of people. She deals with lots of people on a daily basis, she is very talkative. I think it's because Trish and her goons will be at the dance most likely. They really have it out for her and I couldn't do anything about it. That has to be it, right? I don't know, she has quickly became one of my best friends but she is really hard to read. Very secretive but at the same time, very open. I believe at one point I asked her why she had to move up here. She response was simple, 'Not important.. different subject now.' That concerns me but I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable and force the answer out of her. We were now sitting in the food court as I turned to look to see Daisy just zoning out again, I notice she does that a lot. The brunette must really think about a lot of things.

"Hey! We made it!" We both heard a voice scream out to us as both of us turned to see Maria and Melina walking over to us.

"About time, I almost wanted to take a snooze waiting! What took you so long?" I nagged in a playful manner.

"Maria's driving that's what. She almost got us killed," Melina stated bluntly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"My driving isn't that-"

"You almost hit another vehicle while dancing to the radio." That sounds like something Maria would do though but Mel doesn't have much room to talk.. She does the exact same shit.

"Children, calm down." I told them both as they looked at me. "Both of your driving skills are crazy and I am scared to ride with either of you. Right Daisy?"

"Huh?" The brunette turned and gazed at the three of us, blinking confusingly a couple times. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention. What are we talking about?"

"Forget it. Ready to get some dresses?" Melina asked all of us.

"I know I am!" Maria exclaimed as we all started to head out the escalator to the second floor where some of the dress shops were. "So girls, it obvious who Mellie is going with but what about you guys? Anyone asked you yet?" I laughed slightly when the redhead called Melina, Mellie. She absolutely hates the nickname that Ria gave her back in middle school.

Honestly, I haven't been asked and I don't exactly have a crush on any particular guy. I mean if I don't get asked to go, it doesn't really affect me because I can just go with friends. "No one has asked me yet. Doesn't matter to me anyways."

"I have never asked nor do I want to go. I am only here to a dress for my next shoot and to chill with you girls." Daisy shrugged her shoulders. "Plus I really don't want to deal with Trish and her stooges." She has a point there.

"Please Daiz! It will be fun and plus it's our last year tonight. Please, please." The redhead begged in her high pitched, childish voice which always makes me laugh. She is so adorable when she wants too be; the taller redhead even made it even by doing her puppy eyes.

"...Fine but the second Trish talks to me, I am so gone." The tallest brunette gave in to her.

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Daisy. That was cute but the funniest thing was when Daisy looked at me and it was one of those 'can't breathe' looks.

"Maria.. I can't breathe.." She gasped as the redhead released her and gave her an apologetic look.

"Let's get this shopping start! I was thinking I want a short dress for the dance anyways, I wouldn't be able to dance in a long one." Melina added in as we walked past some kind of candle store and a maternity store. Well she had a major point, a vast majority of the songs at these high school dances are fast paced song; the majority of the women wear heels and that already makes it hard enough to dance. Long dress would equal lots of tripping and failing possibly some sprained or broken bones. "How was your week being suspended Daiz?"

"Actually fun, hung out with guys and Ashley most days. Caught up on most of my makeup work." She stated as we walked into the huge dress store in the back.

As soon as we walked into the store, two identical people caught my attention, the Garcia twins. They are both juniors and are so full of themselves but I know one thing, they despise Trish Stratus and her goons with a burning passion so they can't be all bad. Right? Both of the them play on the soccer team, each of them date athletes. Brie dates a junior named Bryan Danielson, he is such a sweetheart and a gentleman. Nicole dates the quarterback of the football team, John Cena so she is not on good terms with the head bitch. Nicole doesn't care and John loves her so he is able to keep her out of drama for the most part. Nicole is the more obnoxious and cocky of the pair and Brianna is the calm, sweetheart but can be just as cocky as her sister. They both were up at the counter checking out and they turned to leave and noticed us and smiled. "Well, lookie what we have here, it's the girl that's giving Trish a hard time." It was Nicole that spoke placing one hand on her hip.

"What about it?" Daisy asked the two not appreciating the older Garcia's tone.

"Woah woah. Easy... My sister and I mean no harm. We just wanted to say thank you." Brianna stated as she stepped into between the two as the brunette just looked at her like she had two heads. Not all preps are bad. "Trish bosses us around like we are her puppets...-"

"She picks on my sister all the time so I hate her guts, personally if I was there. I would have helped you. But Brianna doesn't want me to get in trouble so I stay out of it." Nikki huffed looking over at her younger twin and folding her arms over her chest.

"Nicole, she isn't worth the trouble. Anyways, Chris told us you got suspended and she got off with nothing.. It's fucking stupid." Brianna cursed. Whoa! I have never heard her cuss before it is so weird to hear.

"So fucking stupid..." The older Garcia repeated and rolled her eyes. "Maria, Melina, don't they give you girls a hard time?" They only responded by nodding her heads.

"Sarona was the only person to defend her." I added in.

"Someone has to step up and stop that bitch but the last person to stand up to Tri-" Oh god, she almost mentioned Christy. Maria and Melina just looked at the ground and Daisy cocked her head.

"Brianna, we don't talk about that anymore.. it's so last year anyways. Listen, we want to help you. We will tell you anything we can find out since we sit near some of her junior lackies. There is more then just those five that follow her; she has some juniors and even a couple sophomores and freshman." Nicole informed us grabbing a sticky note and a pen and started writing something down on it. I knew that already but that was for Daisy to know. "I just hate that she thinks that she can order around like we are your bitches.."

"She is the bitch.." Brie cursed again.

"I know girls.." I mumbled.

"I heard Trish is coming straight after you as soon as you come back tomorrow. Be careful please," Brianna added in with a hint of concern in her voice. Great, the head bitch isn't going to stop, is she? She is acting like how she did with Hemme.. For fuck's sake.. not again.

"Oh, is she now?" The brunette cracked her fingers. "I welcome it."

"Anyways, this has both of our numbers on it. All of you should text us your numbers so we could just send a mass text to all of you if we find out something. We will be your ears on the inside." Nikki handed the model the piece of paper and she glanced down at it and looked back up at the twins.

"Thanks." Daisy smiled at her.

"We have to head out and get some food since we got our shopping done. I am starving" Nikki began.

"So we will see you girls around?" Brie finished her sister's sentence. I swear it's creepy how they can finish each other sentences like that. It's twin magic. I swear.

"You will." Daisy said first, running her hand through her hair.

"Thanks Bri and Nikki." Maria said with a chuckle.

"We owe you guys," Mel added it.

"We really do." I also said which was funny because we because we just almost did the same thing.

"No problem. See ya," they both said in unison as they walked past us and walked away but not before waving goodbye to us so we waved back.

"That was weird," Melina laughed.

"You are telling me." Daisy turned to us and blinked a few times still dumbfounded. During that time period, we all decided to put both Garcia twins' numbers in our phones and sent them a text.

After a minute of trying to comprehend what just happened, we decided to actually get our dresses. Maria and Melina are extremely picky about their dresses but I could understand why I suppose. However Ria was able to find the perfect dress for her. It was a darker, pink, strapless dress that went down to about mid-thigh. On the left side all the way to the center were little, sparkles that formed tree branches and flowers. From the waist down was frilly and poofy. This dress just screamed Maria. "What do you think?" The giggly redhead asked as she did a twirl for us.

"Ria, you look so gorgeous." I cooed as she blushed slightly.

"That is perfect for you, Maria." Melina complimented her as well as she giggled in response.

"For fuck's sake, I didn't think I would get this much competition. You have me beat now." Daisy stated in her own way complimenting her as we all laughed as she pretended to be pissed.

Daisy was the next one to find a dress which surprised the hell out of me. The dress was strapless, the center was a variety of different shades of silver and the sides and back were black. It was tight fitting to show off her curve and came down about mid-thigh and the silver was sparkly. It was freaking stunning and I know she picked it just to piss Patricia off. "Was about this guys?"

"It suits you pretty well." Melina was the first to state her opinon on it. "You should totally get that."

"I beat you, ha please? I say we are pretty equal." Ria also added in.

"It's perfect for you. Get it." I complimented her as she grinned from ear to ear.

I was the next one to find a dress that fits my style and requirements. Cute. Check. Sexy. Check. Not long but not too short. Check. The dress was short came down to mid thigh, it was black with a hot pink waistband that started right below the chest to my bellybutton. The bottom was slight frilly not too much though. "Well guys?"

"You are so freaking beautiful Ashes." Maria clapped her hands together.

"Would you like to be my date to the dance? I need to sexiest woman ever." Daisy cooed taking a hold of my hand. I couldn't help but turn away and blush plus laugh my ass off. I know she was kinding, she has funny ways to compliment people and I am sure she doesn't swing that way. I think... but either it was adorable.

"You look amazing.." Mel said looking through some more dresses.

"Thanks so much guys and Daiz if no one asks me; I would love to be your date." I cooed poking her nose as she frowned slightly.

"Soo... I am just a rebound.. Aww.. I will take it." She pouted and then stick her tongue out in a playful.

"I thought you and Chris are a thing?" Melina arched her eyebrows and Daisy turned to look at her.

"You are kidding right? No, he just likes to annoy me." She huffed.

"I don't think soo.. he likes you. I can tell." Maria cooed and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Great! Another reason for Trish to murder me."

"Don't act stupid Daiz, you like him too." I teased as the two girls chuckled behind me.

"Whatever, you think that." She hissed slightly annoyed. Bingo.. either she has a thing for him or really hates him. Eh, I can't tell. I mean Trish did go after her because she was hanging around Jericho. It's like a double edge sword.

Melina was able to find the perfect dress for her and it was fancy. It was a royal blue ball gown that went to about mid-thigh. The dress was one shoulder and had fake jewels around the waist; the bottom was frilly but oh so fabulous. "How is this?" All Daisy did was check her out and whistled which Melina laughed at. "Thanks dearie."

"You look sexy as hell Mel." I teased.

"I agree with Ashes."

We all shared a laugh before Mellie changed back into her casual clothes and we went to the check out station and paid individually and started to head out the door when we heard our phones go off at the same time. It has to be the Garcia twins sending a mass text. I opened my phone and read it. _Hey girls, it is Brianna here. I know you guys are still shopping and all but Nicole and I spotted two of Trish's bimbos over picking on a small teenager at GameStop. She is a student at our school. We will stay hidden and keep an eye on what happens. #GarciaTwinsBeingNinjas. _"Girls, let's go."

"Here Ashes, can you hold my bag? Imma take the stairs down and cut them off.." I nodded as she handed me the bag and walked out the door.

I decided to reply back to Brie. _We will be down there shortly. Thanks girls. #IamTheNight ;). _

"Stupid bimbos, I wonder which ones. It's not Trish so it wouldn't be Mickie or Amy." The Latina analzyed and she was correct. We went down the esclator noticing the Garcia twins, who pointed which direction to do in.

"Come on! Stop it! Give it back!" Begged the small girl as she was jumping up and down trying to get what one of the women was holding up out of her reach. Oh god, I know them. The one holding up the items was a blonde maybe a couple inches taller than Daisy because of the leather, black, high-heeled boots. Her blonde hair was parted to the left where her bangs went to about her eyes and trailed down her back. Her figure is slender but defintely curvy, plus she is naturally tall without the heels. Her eyes were light blue. She had one a gray, short sleeved blouse and jeans. The second woman however was the shortest of the pair. She is almost the height of the the girl they are harassing. Her skin is darker than the other womans, she has long dark brown hair with bangs that part to the right and trailed down her back; her eyes were brown. The brunette was wearing just a simple, grey tank top and ripped blue jeans. We made our way over to the three. The younger girl looked over at us, she was tanned maybe Latina and had brown eyes and wore glasses. She has long, wavy, dark brown hair that trailed down her back. Her shirt was black, short sleeved; the chest area of the had the words 'Love Bites' with some light gray because and the 'i' and 's' were light gray inside of black. Replacing the 'O' was a white heart with the same pink, boned spider thingy as on Sarona's shirt when they met. She had one jean shorts and knee high, black and white Chuck Taylor Converses with pink laces.

Both the woman turned and noticed us, the short brunette spoke to us first practically shoving the younger girl out of the way and she fell back on the floor. "Well well, look who is here. Why are you four looking at us like that?" She spoke in a British accent.

"Isn't it obivious, Lay? They are so jealous because we are simply.." Layla El is a senior and is one of the cheerleaders for the basketball team and does theater for the school. Her ego is about as big as it could get but no her partner in crime as a bigger ego I think. Layla is the more tolerable one; she would be nice if she got out of the group she was in. She wasn't like this before, I use to be her friend. The brunette use to be one of the sweetest, and kindhearted people I know.. well knew. I don't know this Lay.

"Flawless!" They both finished their sentence.

"Oh god, you sound so stupid." I groaned causing them to look at me disgusted.

"What is the purpose of this, you two? Stop bullying people, you are as good as you think you are." Melina hissed with venom at this two while Maria walked over to the girl.

"Are you okay?" The redhead asked extending her hand out to the brunette. "What's your name?"

"Yeah.. I think so.." She whimpered taking ahold of Ria's hand and the redhead pulled her up. "My name is... April.. but umm.. you can call me Aj if you.. want." She said while looking down on the floor. Guess she is a shy one, huh? She is so small and adorable though.

"Give her stuff back to her!" I growled pointing to the games that the blonde had in her hands.

"Why should I listen to you? You are a nobody." The blonde huffed clearly annoyed but I don't care, I hate these two.

"Michelle, you are right. They shouldn't even be in our presence so move along." Lay shooed us away like peasants. Michelle McBitch.. I mean McCool is a senior and is a straight a student who is also a cheerleader for the basketball team. Her boyfriend is on the basketball team, his name is Mark Callaway. Michelle is the reason that Lay is the way she is. Her ego is as big as the sun and soon the Brit will be the same way.

"I ain't impressive by what I see." Mel chuckled shrugging her shoulders. "I have seen poles that look better then these two."

Both woman looked at the older Latina in pure shock as I noticed Daisy walking up behind them but she wasn't alone. Without the bimbos detecting her, she walked up behind them and snatched the games out of Michelle's hand. "Give me that." Michelle was dumbfounded and fuming. The brunette made her way over to Aj. "I believe these are yours." I look over at the other woman behind Chelle and Lay and all she did was held her finger over her mouth. Oh I get it now.

"Thank you," April mumbled with a slight blush.

"How dare you jerk something out of my hand like that you have some nerv-" Daisy cut her off by holding her hand up in Michelle's face, she growled and slapped the brunette's hand away. "Did you really just do that! Do you realize how rude-"

"Shhh.." She shushed Michelle, and the face the blonde made was priceless.

"Chelle, don't you realize, who that is that's-" Layla pointed to Daisy.

"I am the one that is about to put some bimbos in their place for picking on a defenseless girl, who didn't do a damn thing to you."

"Are you fucking serious, you dare cut me off!" The Brit shouted.

"Guys, did you hear something? Nah, I guess nothing is there... Hm, no. Hello? Did someone say something?" Daisy looked around pretending not to notice the short brunette. The model was making the British woman angry and it was making my day. No one has stood up to them before either, the duo call themselves LayCool or whatever.

"Hey!" The shorter brunette took a few steps closer to the other brunette as an attempt to intimidated her.

"Hey!" Daisy mimicked Lay's tone. "D'aww you are so cute when you are angry. Aren't you, short stuff?"

"Are you freaking serious?" Layla actually made an attempt to charge at the model but Michelle wrapped her arms around the Brit's waist to stop her for now. Oh my god, I am dying on the inside and I can hear chuckles from Maria and Melina and I even think April too. "Let me go Chelle! She deserve it! Let me at her! Let me at her!" She started thrashing again.

"No Lay!" The taller blonde moved Layla behind her and now it was Michelle's turn to get in Daisy's face.. at least she is tall enough. "Listen here, I know who you think you are but we know we are so much better than you'll ever be." Daisy rolled her eyes and was making 'blah blah blah' motions with her hands, the cheerleader finally noticed. "Ha. Ha. You think you are such the comedian, don't you?"

"You have pretty eyes." What? Now she is complimenting her? I am so confused.

"I already know I do but flattery gets you nowhe-"

"It almost takes away from the fact that your nose is huge!"

"You bitch! How dare you insult me?" Michelle snarled pulling back to strike at the brunette, who didn't move an inch. The woman behind the two brushed passed Layla and grabbed a hold of Michelle's wrist.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The woman spoke and looked directly to April. "What did they do to you Aj?"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Layla hissed and then slowly backed away as the woman stare a glare at her.

"Let me go!"

"Tamina, I was walking out of GameStop and I accidentially bumped into Michelle.. I apologized a bunch and they started to harass me and took the games away I just bought and wouldn't give them back. Then when these girls showed up, they pushed me down on to the floor," Aj explained. So they know each other, and I noticed that Sarona was fuming as she squeezed harder on the blonde's wrist.

"I should beat the living crap out of you but you are so lucky that this is a public place." Sarona spoke in a low, angry tone as she let go of the cheerleader.. "But.." She grabbed the blonde by her shirt. "if I ever see you harassing Aj or my friends again.. I will make sure you aren't pretty anymore. For the rest of your life, you would avoid any mirrors so you wouldn't have to see your ugly, deformed faces!" She released Michelle and without a retort, those two practically bolted from the building.

"Thank you Mina." Aj ran over and embraced the taller woman.

"Anytime Squirt, you know I will protect you when I can." She cooed patting her on the head.

"How did you get here?" I asked curiously to the Saoman woman.

"I was already here. Mom has me running errands and I ran into Daisy at the stairs. She quickly explained that9 some of Trish's dumbasses were picking on someone so I tagged along." She explained running a hand through April's hair.

"Did you see how fast they ran out of here?" Maria laughed loudly clapping her hands together. "My sides.. they hurt so much.."

"They probably pissed themselves," Melina added in.

"Thank you uhh.. I don't know your names.." April said shyly still holding onto Sarona.

"My name is Ashley Massaro, this is Maria Kanellis," I pointed to the redhead who waved at her. "This is Melina Perez." The Latina woman waved at the smaller Latina.

"I am Daisy Sanders." The brunette stated calmly.

"I think we could get to know you Aj over some lunch. Sound good to you?" I offered as we all nodded in agreement including her. "Good, and we will give you our numbers so if anyone of them mess with you again, we will help you out."

**Author's Note: For the first time, we saw Ashley's view on things and Daisy, Mel, Ria and herself were going dress shopping since homecoming is in a few weeks. Daisy refuses to go to the dance but Maria begs her until she gives up. Once they arrive in the shop they see the Garcia twins and they aren't bad at all. Face it guys, you thought they were going to be bad huh? Admit it. Almost every story I see, they are bad guys.. I have a different duo in mind but you will get to that in a minute. They offer to help the others by giving them information they can get from Trish and her lackies by eavesdropping. Brie then warns Daisy that Trish is coming for her when she goes to school. Nicole also writes down both their numbers before leaving. As soon as they get done shopping, Brianna messages them saying two of the HBIC's (Head Bitch in Charge) goons are harassing some girl. We are introduced to three new characters, Layla.. Michelle (LayCool) I mean IDK what to say if you could figure it out after the Flawless line and Aj Lee. Also Mark Callaway is mentioned.. Did you know he actually played on his high school basketball team? Daisy and LayCool get into it and the brunette was having fun annoying them. She owned LayCool lol. Michelle actually went to hit her but Tamina grabbed her wrist and threatened them after April told them what they did. They ran like scared puppies. I thought it was be cute to have Tamina protecting AJ like she did for a while, cute friendship. The Next few chapters would be center around before the dance. What do you think Trish will be up too? Do you think they can trust the Garcia Twins? Will LayCool seek revenge for their embrassment? Who would you like the girls to go to the dance with.. except well Mel has JoMo? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**PS: Is it bad that I have to keep a list of all the characters and whose side they are on? XD It is I know. Just a warning, over the next couple chapters I will be introducing more characters..Whoo!**

**You know the drill, I love reviews if you like the story, favorites, follows, all that jazz.. love you guys.**

**#FuckItUp**


	11. Here We Go Again

**Author's Note: For the first time, we saw Ashley's view on things and Daisy, Mel, Ria and herself were going dress shopping since homecoming is in a few weeks. Daisy refuses to go to the dance but Maria begs her until she gives up. Once they arrive in the shop they see the Garcia twins and they aren't bad at all. Face it guys, you thought they were going to be bad huh? Admit it. Almost every story I see, they are bad guys.. I have a different duo in mind but you will get to that in a minute. They offer to help the others by giving them information they can get from Trish and her lackies by eavesdropping. Brie then warns Daisy that Trish is coming for her when she goes to school. Nicole also writes down both their numbers before leaving. As soon as they get done shopping, Brianna messages them saying two of the HBIC's (Head Bitch in Charge) goons are harassing some girl. We are introduced to three new characters, Layla.. Michelle (LayCool) I mean IDK what to say if you could figure it out after the Flawless line and Aj Lee. Also Mark Callaway is mentioned.. Did you know he actually played on his high school basketball team? Daisy and LayCool get into it and the brunette was having fun annoying them. She owned LayCool lol. Michelle actually went to hit her but Tamina grabbed her wrist and threatened them after April told them what they did. They ran like scared puppies. I thought it was be cute to have Tamina protecting AJ like she did for a while, cute friendship. The Next few chapters would be center around before the dance. What do you think Trish will be up too? Do you think they can trust the Garcia Twins? Will LayCool seek revenge for their embrassment? Who would you like the girls to go to the dance with.. except well Mel has JoMo? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M (in later chapters for sexual content, different kinds of abuse and language)**

**Pairings: Undetermined at this moment**

**I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned in this story except for Daisy and any random characters that are not associated with WWE and TNA. The workers of WWE and TNA are their own people and I do not own them. I only own Daisy and the idea of the story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Monday, September 8****th****, 2014**

**Daisy's POV**

Today was my first day back from my unnecessary suspension and I have to spend the majority or my evening and Saturday completing all the school work and homework from last week. I am so sick and exhausted of doing school work that I am ready for a break or a vacation, something. I decided to ride with Ashley and we talked about this stupid dance that she really wants me to go to. I don't like dances, and even the hassle of getting a date and most guys are morons. "Hey toots, miss me?" Speaking of morons, here comes Jericho and he has a cheeky grin plastered on his face and he wrapped his arm around me. Chris does have I really nice smile and his cologne smells really good too, at least it instead AXE body spray I hate the smell of that. I just frowned and he poke my face playfully. Is he wanting to piss me off? "Turn that frown upside down, pretty lady."

"Don't you have someone else to bug this time in the morning?" I growled as I looked up at him and he just looked down at me and shrugged his shoulder. He does have really nice, baby blue eyes now that I really take a second to look at them. "You like what you see, princess?"

"In your dreams Chris," I rolled my eyes at him and I decided to walk toward my locker to get away from him. But the blonde didn't get my hint and he followed me anyways, for someone so pretty, he is not exactly a genius.

"I would prefer in reality sweetheart." He cooed as I just ignored him and turned to put in the combination for my locker and opened it. "So sweetie, do you have a date to Homecoming yet, I bet loads of guys have asked you by now?" He leaned up against the lockers beside me. Why does he freaking care because I don't?

"Nah, I don't really care about the dance. I bought a dress yesterday with some of the other girls but I might decide not to attend and use it for the next shoot that I have." I stated honestly as I placed one of my text books in the small locker and grabbed one of my many art sketchpads. "Why do you care?" I asked him as he just chuckled lightly to himself.

"I am just being a curious Jericho and wanting to know if you had a date. Would you perhaps want to be my date to the dance?" He asked once again wrapping his arms around me.

"Hmm, why would I do that?" I smirked looking up at him.

"Because you like me," He answered back.

"I do? That's the first I have heard of it." I laughed. Then again, he is really attractive, great personality and not a bad body on him.

"Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes." Chris cooed once again.

"Sure you can," I rolled my eyes at the older man and he just frowned slightly at my sarcasm and we headed over toward the cafeteria because I want food in my belly.

"Are you not going to go with me because you are afraid that Trish might harass you?" He asked nonchalantly as I just turned to glare at him. Why would care about Trish? She is going to harass me regardless until I either end my short lived modeling career, have no contact with Jericho or just move away. I don't really intend to do anything to satisfy that bitch's desires. "Don't let Patricia affect your decisions about what you want to do, it's our last year of high school." Last year should have been my last year in the hellhole that is the education system. But it was my choice to not attend the rest of my senior year because I just wasn't in the mental state to even focus when attempting to go to therapy. How would I be able to pay attention for eight hours if I could pay attention for about a minute without spacing out. It wasn't even my parents' divorce that really affected me it was the events that followed that really changed me. It's a long story and.. "Toots? Hello? Anyone home? Earth to Daisy Duke!" I heard Chris asked as I felt him poke my forehead repeatedly.

"Don't touch me." I stated bluntly. "Is this your plan to annoy you until I say yes?"

"Depends on if it is working."

"It's not working, I will be right back. Tell the others, I will meet up with you guys here in a bit."

"Will do, toots."

"Will you stop with that?"

"No."

I didn't even want to argue with Jericho because I know that I would only be questioning my sanity afterwards, like fuck. He is so stubborn just like I am and I hate when people are stubborn because I really enjoy getting my point across. I decided to go meet up with April, just to make sure none of the preps pick on her; plus she said that I could borrow one of her games for a couple days to beat it. I noticed the tiny girl at her locker and before I could say anything, she slams the locker shut and looks at me. "Hey Daiz."

"Morning AJ," I smiled as she skipped over to me with the biggest grin across her lips. The brunette is so small and cute, I just want to hug her. "How was your day yesterday after you went home?"

"It was great! After Mina took me home, I played some Assassins Creed, the fourth one and then played some Soul Caliber IV." She squealed, well I can say that she always positive. "What about you?"

"Ugh, I had so much school work to make up since I was suspended all last week. I wasn't even here a week and managed to get in a fight." I groaned truthfully.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that but I try to ignore stupid gossip, it's just not for me." The little brunette stated as she skipped by my side as she navigated the hallways, and I noticed that when she skips, she has her hands behind her back. "So where we going?"

"Anywhere, you should come sit with my friends. They are all pretty cool, that is if you want too." I offered looking down at the short teenager as she smiled widely.

"What are waiting for then? Let's go!" I noticed her pace was a little bit faster than mine as she went around the corner. Man, why must she walk.. er.. skip so fast? Thump! I heard a thud and heard April immediately say, "I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going?"

I walked around the corner to see April on her bottom on the floor and oh great... "You better be sorry, little girl because I am not in the mood to deal with you, I will leave that to Torrie." Out of the people that could be here, why must it be her and her fucking monkey?

"You better back off her," I stepped in between April and Torrie as the lead bitch just groaned.

"Oh that's right, I forget that you were back. How was your suspension?" Trish let out a mocking smile, like that really affects me because I simply don't care. Aj stood up and stayed between as Torrie was debating on what to do because I can figure out that Torrie isn't a fighter, it's mainly Mickie and Amy. I don't see either or them so as long as they don't attack first, I will be fine. But I am pretty sure I can take both of them, I would hope.

"It was fantastic because I didn't have to look at your hideous face." I mocked her tone as before she just had a scowl on her face, eager to have some snappy comebacks. "I am right here Patricia if you wanna go again. Unless you are going to have your monkey do the dirty work for you because you are to scared." I wonder how long it's going to take to draw in a crowd. Not long I hope, I plan to make a statement and this time she will go down with me.

"Monkey? Who is the monkey? I don't get it.." Torrie asked with a confused look on her face as she looked around. Typical blonde stereotype. I don't even..

"Can.. we.. just go?" I heard the little geek mumble behind me.

"Not until, I teach the head bitch that she doesn't have the right to bully people because she thinks she is better than everyone else. Just stay behind me, they won't touch you." I instructed her as she merely nodded.

"Aw, look at you protecting the wittle nerd," Trish cooed in a baby voice.

"Aw look at you, I think you are starting to get a bald spot on the top of your head. Being a slut too stressful for you, I mean damn."

"What!.. where!.." Patricia panicked touching the top of her head to make sure. She blinked a couple times and maintained her angry face. "Did you really just call me a slut? You are one to talk!" She exclaimed taking a couple steps toward me at this point she was not even three feet away from me. She is not that vicious so I wouldn't be scared of that short shit.

"How am I a slut? Oh big deal, I posed for a magazine and I probably will for many more. At least, I probably didn't suck most of the football team while being with your boyfriend, Jay or whatever his name is. That is still your boyfriend right or did you get bored and cheat on him to? Man,..-"

"Hey! Did you just insult me!" Finally it clicked in Torrie's head as she stomped her way over to me. "Who do you think you are!"

"That's a good girl, you finally got it. Look over there, shiny!" I pointed over in another direction and not a second later, the taller blonde looks. God, she is so stupid. I turned to Trish, who was just shaking her head in disappointment, "so.. why did you pick her out of any of the other preps?"

"I don't even know... anymore.." The short blonde sighed and just ignored the blonde behind her. Man, I could be having the time of my life if I had a lazer pointer right now. I have a really cruel sense of humor sometimes, I swear. "You really need to shut that big mouth of yours, Daisy because this shit is going to stop!"

"Nah, I think it was the basketball team right?" I placed my finger on my chin like I was thinking.

"Shut up! Don't try to act like you are better than me. Ugh!" Trish took a couple steps back then a wicked smile formed across her face. I don't know if I like the look of that smirk. "No.. No.. I am not going to let you bother me. I will put you in your place but not now but soon. That's a promise."

"Oooooohh! I am so scared of the big bad Trish Stratus." I taunted her as I heard little bit behind me giggle slightly.

"You tricked me!" The taller blonde yelled as Patricia just grabbed her arm and shook her head once again. My god, I thought I was joking about the stereotypical blonde but this one is probably the leader of the Dumb Blonde Squad.

"Torrie, we are leaving. We got something to do." The cheer captain turned her heels and the pair walked away.

"You okay?" I asked the little brunette.

"Yeah, I can't stand them.. they are soo.. ugh! Words can't describe how much I hate them." The little geek growled as we continued to make our way to the cafeteria. I didn't say much more because I decided to keep my eyes peeled for Trish or one of her idiots. I know that they really have something planned for me and whatever it is, I have to be prepared.

**Author's Note: Short Chapter, I know. Here we have the usual, Jericho trying to flirt with Daisy and failing, he even asked her to the dance only to get turned down.. well she technically didn't say no but kept putting it off. Opposites attract but they are more alike then it seems. Daisy leaves Jericho to go see her new friend, April, who might I add is so cute.. Peace couldn't last forever as AJ accidentally bumps into Trish and Torrie. Trish being her bitchy self threatens April before Daisy steps in. Torrie lives up to the blonde stereotype, doesn't she? I am sorry, I had to have at least one stupid blonde. After some insults, the cheerleaders retreat after making threats that some would be done. I decided to make this a short chapter since the next one is going to have an entire new outlook on the story.. Just a heads up.. ;) What will happen next? Read to find out.. **

**You know the drill, I love reviews if you like the story, favorites, follows, all that jazz.. love you guys.**

**#FuckItUp**

**Sorry for the updates being sort of slow.. I have 6 stories that I am working on. 5 posted on here (2 are collabs) and 1 that I am working on the side which is another Supernatural Femslash Story.. I only have two chapters of it written and I am debating of when I should post it.. Bleh. Keep a lookout for it something in the future it's called My Green-Eyed Protector..**


	12. Coming up with a Plan

**Author's Note: Short Chapter, I know. Here we have the usual, Jericho trying to flirt with Daisy and failing, he even asked her to the dance only to get turned down.. well she technically didn't say no but kept putting it off. Opposites attract but they are more alike then it seems. Daisy leaves Jericho to go see her new friend, April, who might I add is so cute.. Peace couldn't last forever as AJ accidentally bumps into Trish and Torrie. Trish being her bitchy self threatens April before Daisy steps in. Torrie lives up to the blonde stereotype, doesn't she? I am sorry, I had to have at least one stupid blonde. After some insults, the cheerleaders retreat after making threats that some would be done. I decided to make this a short chapter since the next one is going to have an entire new outlook on the story.. Just a heads up.. ;) What will happen next? Read to find out.. **

**Rating: M (in later chapters for sexual content, different kinds of abuse and language)**

**Pairings: Undetermined at this moment**

**I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned in this story except for Daisy and any random characters that are not associated with WWE and TNA. The workers of WWE and TNA are their own people and I do not own them. I only own Daisy and the idea of the story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Monday, September 8****th****, 2014**

**Trish's POV**

"Can you believe her, Torrie! Who the hell does she think she is?" I snarled furiously as we walked together down the hallway to meet with the rest of my so called friends, the only one I consider a true friend is Amy because she would never stab me in the back. The rest are disposable because you never know who your true friends are so always be cautious. I wasn't even here for thirty minutes and I already ran into my arch rival by chance of fate because one of the nerdy sophomores ran into me. That little girl almost caused me to spill my coffee all over my new shirt, she would have paid for it too if Daisy wasn't around. Which made Layla and Michelle's information correct about them coming to.. umm April's aid.. wait that is her name right? I don't even care since she is a nobody anyways which doesn't concern me in the slightest because I have the majority of the school on my side. They are scared of me.. they should be, and most girls have been since I destroyed Christy Hemme's potential modeling career. Ever since then I have earned "She is such a hypocrite trying to say that I sucked off a whole sport's teams when her mother probably gave all of the photographers head or more to get her a job as a model. I mean, how else would she get it.. that or it was her being the slut that she was born to be."

"I know! Can you believe her Trish? She had the nerve to call me stupid!" The taller blonde yelled out as we made it to the cafeteria where my girls were sitting at our table. Uh, I mean not going to answer that honestly because it's well.. true. Torrie is not the brightest burning candle and well, she really lives up to the blonde stereotype and give us a bad name. I almost let a chuckle escape when that bitch decided to tease and play with Torrie but that's not okay, only I can do that.

"So unbelievable.." I rolled my eyes but she didn't see it. "don't listen to her Torrie, you aren't stupid.." I lied to her trying to make yourself feel better about herself but nothing can make this woman smarter.

We took our seats at the table none of the guys were here yet and which is good because Jericho would be outside with them if I really wanted to do something about it. Everyone looked at us with confused expression, probably because my face is now in a permanent scowl. "Trish, finally took you long enough. Did you two get lost of something?" It was my bestie who asked me, Amy. We go way but since middle school when I use to be the one that was picked on and the redhead has always protected me.. even now she will be right by my side. Now I am the one that controls the bullies merely because they have respect for me and what I have accomplished.

"No, I ran into a 'friend' of mine and we had a nice chat nothing more.." I stated pointing back at the table than her little posse is sitting at with the brunette had just arrived at the table with some short girl with glasses. Wait, that's the girl that wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Hmm.. now I get it, she is protecting her from me it seems. "Too bad to didn't try to exact her revenge and hit me.. I was hoping to get her expelled."

"Her again! That stupid bitch put me in a trash can, what are we going to do to get back at her?" My co-captain, Mickie, asked me with one of her famous, devious smirks printed on her face. I would admit that was somewhat funny.. sometimes I enjoy the misery of others. Mickie James has undeniable loyalty to me since she is like in love with me or something which I can use to be advantage which means they are really two people I can trust with my life. I really don't know if I should be trusting some psycho with my life but hey, takes a psycho to know one. Don't tell her I said that by the way, she don't like being called the C or P word. If I really wanted too, I could snap my fingers and the short brunette would obey my every single order down to a tee. Being as pretty as I am even benefits for me to gain some women strength.

"Maybe we should go about this the way we handle Christy?" Candice Michelle suggested while taking a drink of her apple juice. Candi is probably the least devious of the group and sometimes that is a good thing because the innocent ones are the most deadly. The woman prefers to be more straightforward and act before she would wait and form a plan; I swear she is so impatient.

"Too predictable Candice.. her so called friends would be able to figure out what we would do next." Torrie's best friend, Stacey, added in causing some of the girls to nodded their heads. Stacey Keibler, I just haven't gotten a solid opinion about her yet, she dates one of the football team's linebacker, Randy Orton. I wonder what he was thinking with, her long legs and amazing figure puts me to shame but she is evil and I like it. If she becomes a threat to me, I might have to get rid of her. "Obviously people didn't warn her enough when she moved here. I don't care if her mother is a world famous model but we are prettier than her."

"You know what, Stacey you are absolutely right." I replied back resting her elbows on the table and all of them looked at me. "Now comes to the matter at hand, how exactly do we get her gone for good?"

"Not going and kicking her ass..Mickie!" The redhead turned to the shortest brunette, it's funny because she knew exactly what the crazy chick was thinking. "We need to be stealthy about this because we barely got off without any consequences last time. I mean we were pretty lucky to get zero discipline from a fight. Good thing for us that we all have spotless records and the Vice Principal knows my mother."

"Hm. We need to embarrass her somehow but not in a drastic way.." Candice started to say before she continued to think. "Maybe, we use one of her friends.. to our advantage.." The brunette smirked before glancing back at the table to the freakshow with the bright colored hair. "I saw them talking and it almost sounded like flirting."

"I like that. Throw me some more ideas." For once, I really liked the idea that she gave me, if Daisy does like that Hardy boy then if not me then Candice can hypnotize him with ease. He would be begging for her and would join our side for sure. With more than one plan in motion there is no way for her to be able to stop all of us at once. It is flawless.. speaking of flawless; I might need them in a bit because that little geek is going to need to be taught a lesson. I mean this blouse was expensive and she almost got hot coffee all over it.

"Well, we need to go about this a different way. We need to dig up some dirt about her maybe figure out more about her and the information will be helpful to us in the long run. The easiest way to do that besides Google is to somehow gain access to her school files and see what secrets she could be holding back. This school always tries to get any medical related records as well and anything that would help them assist the student in any situation." That's why she is my right-hand bitch, I wouldn't have thought about that straight away. She couldn't have just moved up here for no reason, everyone has a reason to live their home especially during her senior year.

"That is brilliant Ames!" I smiled at her and it was genuine for the first time today. "If we need to do this, we need to do it before Mister White shows up in his office that or wait until after school and they shut the cameras off. We could run in while one of you ladies use your skills to distract Ms. Young and I could run in and take pictures of the files and slip out before anyone sees.. if I get caught in there, I could form a convincing enough lie to take suspicion off me."

"What about digging around and finding dirt on her mother? You know insult to injury.." Torrie chimed in and for once didn't say something stupid.

"Torrie, that has to be-"

"One of the greatest ideas you have ever told us." I finished Mickie's statement causing them all to turn to look at me. "I am being completely serious, not only do we get dirt on her, we get all the dirty information on her entire family to use against her. It's perfect. We ruin her life and her career in one blow.. then we jump her ass.."

"What about Jericho?" I heard Mickie ask skittishly knowing my ex boyfriend is a sensitive topic for me and I noticed her pointing behind me. Curious I turned around only enough to see Jericho over at that bitch's table, must have just gotten back. The Canadian was over talking to someone.. guess who.. it's fucking Daisy, who merely looked at him with an annoyed look on her face. What is so special about her that he would continue to flirt with her? There is no way, he could like someone like her... Hello! Have you seen me? I am so much better then her but I know he is trying to make me jealous, I know he wants me back. Wait no, this is perfect. Chris's charm will get the best of her eventually I was like her, sad to say.. I know. At first, I despised Jericho and his flirty nature, I kept pushing him away but I learned something after a while of that repetitive process. Once Christopher sets his mind to something, he won't stop until he achieves his goals. Now, I could waste my time remember something that was in the past OR I can focus on how Chris can help me now. Yes, I will let him win her over and play their game... "Trish?"

I turned to look at the brunette and smirked back. "Don't worry about it Mickers.. the funny thing is that I already was able to get one of us in their little circle."

"Really? Is it Maria or Melina?" Asked Candice taking a quick glance back at that table.

"Neither Candi," I told her. "I 'convinced' one of the Garcia twins to befriend them and leak any gossip or information to me. We always need to have a spy inside enemy territory, remember that. Speak of the devil, here she comes now!" I exclaimed as the older one of the twins slowly made her way over to us; she looked nervous but then again I don't really care for the junior that much. I imagined it caught her off guard completely that or she was hoping that we wouldn't pay attention to her as she walked past. Be 'convinced' I mean basically if she does what I want, I won't let anyone hurt her baby sister; yeah so I have a lackie. I stood up and walked over to the taller Hispanic and greeted her, "Nicole! Come over here and take a seat with us." I motioned my hands over to the empty seat next to me that was normally reserved for my boyfriend, Jason. With a slight nod of her head, she smiled lightly and took her seat to my left, sitting her new handbag on the table. "Did it work Nicole?" I asked her curiously.

"Of course, Trish. Like her and her friends are so gullible. Hook, line and sinker. " Nicole let out a small laugh and I just smiled at her. "You wouldn't believe how easy she fell for it, now I am on the inside just like you want and Brie is in the dark about the whole thing." Excellent, I know Nikki would be perfect for the task at hand, someone that they would think that hates me or is forced to like me. "I heard that they had an encounter with Layla and Michelle after I talked to them yesterday, is that true?"

"It is, Lay and Chelle were picking on one of the sophomores.. ya know having fun and Ashley, Maria and Melina came and confronted them. Daisy was behind them and snatched whatever out of their hands like she owned the place. Like who the hell does she think she is getting up in their faces like that? Not only her but they also had to deal with that Sarona chick coming to that geek's aid.." Candice clarified to Nicole.

"Now she is trying to play hero," Mickie spat in disgust.

"Let her think it all she wants.. well, I did tell her you were out to get her like you wanted Trish. I think we form a plan. I can convince her easily that you guys are up to something evil and I can get her alone with me. Once that is said and done, I text you guys with our location and you 'ambush' the both of us."

"So basically you get her to a specific location thinking that she is safe while we are just waiting for you two. I love that idea." Amy was the first to agree to it.

"You know what Nicole, that's an excellent idea," I spoke truthfully. "You better get going before they see you. Last thing, we want is for those idiots to get suspicious of you. I am trusting you with this Nicole, please don't disappoint me."

"Don't worry, you can count on me. They will all be putty in the palm of your hands in no time." With that Nicole instantly flipped the hood of her jacket up to cover her face and slid away hopefully unnoticed.

"Can we trust her?" Stacey arched her eyebrows while taking a sip of her beverage.

"I think we can for now, she knows if she fucks up that I will torture the living hell out of her sister.. However, we have more important matters to attend to such as gathering that information. Ames? You wanna join me on this one." My bestie took little time to nod her head yes to my question, it really proves that she will always have my back regardless of the situation. "I am going to get the info that we can use..you girls do whatever you see fit with our plans, in a non-violent manner, Mickie." The Virginia Native lowered her head and nodded slowly to show that she understand me. "In due time sweetie, you can get your revenge on her.. patience is the key. We will see you ladies in a bit, text me if anything happens. Tootles." With that both Amy and I stood up and turned our heels and went down the hallway the one that had the fast route to the Vice Principal's office and those files.

"What do you need me to do Trish, am I going to be the one being the distracting or breaking into the file cabinet?" My redhead asked me while slinging her backpack over her shoulders.

"You play distraction this time my dear; find some way to cause a fight or distraction that will get him out of his office long enough for me to take the photos.."

"Gotcha, cause a scene. Text me when you get all the photos you need."

With an evil grin appearing on her face, the red head turned around and walked down the hallway going into the opposite direction. Letting out a sigh, I continued walked until I slowly opened the door to the main office where I saw a tiny, blonde woman sitting at her desk typing on the computer. The woman seemed to be in mid to late twenties with her hair up in a ponytail. "Hello Ms. Young, you love pretty today. Is that a new blouse?" I compliment the older woman as I approached the desk.

The blue-eyed woman looked up and with a warm smile greeted me. "Hello Trish, what can I do for you this morning?"

"Um yes, I was wondering if I could talk to Mr. White about the Homecoming dance before the first bell rings. I want to offer my assistance and ideas for the upcoming event."

"Of course Ms. Stratus, he is right back in his office; I am sure he wouldn't mind if you went back there. If you miss the first bell, I will write a pass for you." She pointed back behind her to his office.

"Thank you."

I walked around the desk behind to his door, knocking a couple times to be polite. "Enter!" I heard him say as I slowly opened the door to walk into the room. "Ah, good morning Trish! Come in and take a seat."

I nodded and obeyed the old man, shut the door and took my seat in the chair in front of the desk next to the filing cabinets. Good, but I won't have the key; luckily for me I have a paperclip and hair pin on me. "Good morning, Mr. White. How was your weekend?"

"Fairly good, got to spend some time with the wife and my sons. What can I do for you today?" He asked tapping his pen on the desk a few times before signing whatever sheet of paper that he had in front of him. "We weren't having any issue of bullying like last week, are we?"

"Not at all, sir. She hasn't bothered me but it's okay because I forgive her, just going to keep my distance. I can't hold grudges, it's not the positive thing to do. But I was wondering if I could assist in any way for the Homecoming Dance and maybe give some suggestions if I may." I explained to him, I can't believe he thinks I am the victim, stupid old man.. let's keep it that way.

It was funny because I felt my phone vibrate and I glanced at it for a moment and it was Amy. _I got a fight started, I ran into someone on purpose and said the guy behind me shoved me into him. Gullible little fucks, kind of cute because this guy is defending me and has no idea who I am. It's along the lines of 'you don't hurt females'.. Anyways get ready to move and fast.. someone start tell him about it soon. Love you -Ames_

"Excellent, don't let other people bring you down. Hm.. what kind of ideas do you have in mind Patricia?"

"Well-"

I was cut off by the sound of knocking on the door and the sound of the door opening. I noticed it was Ms. Renee and she informed the man. "I am terribly sorry about interrupting you guys but Mr. White, there are two, young men fighting over by the west exit. I am going to notify Mrs. Runnels to check them out after they are separated."

"Great..." He let out a long sigh because standing up from his desk and slowly making his way toward the door. "I apologize for this interruption, I have a matter to attend to. You can wait here if you want." Bingo!

"Yes sir, I understand. You got something to handle I can wait here." I flashed him a smile as he walked out shutting the door behind me. Now I need to move and fast so I got out off the chair quickly and got on my knees near the filing cabinet. Let's see what does her last name start with.. S.. Sanders. Yeah that's right, so I need the bottom drawer labeled R-Z. Grabbing both the paperclip and hairpin out of my pocket, I bent them both straight and put them put in the keyhole. It didn't take me long of moving both items around for me to hear the clicking noise and I was able to open the drawer ever so quietly. I have way to much experience breaking to stuff.. especially the time I broke into my parent's liquor cabinet, good times. Let's see.. to many S's but at least she should be somewhere close to the front. Ah here we are! I pulled the file out onto my lap and opened it. Let's see what I can find here.. Blah.. blah.. She seems to mainly be an honor student, somewhat of a trouble maker for speaking her mind. Wait, it says that she missed three months of her senior year last year before dropping out the second semester. So, Daisy is repeating her senior year.. makes sense. Let's see medical reports.. Her birth certificate was the first thing I saw and it wasn't what I was expecting either. Hehe, this is juicy information. I skimmed through everything and I pulled out my phone and took some pictures of the reports from a therapist from the looks of things. So this bitch is crazy, I knew that. One particular thing caught my eye.. it was a picture with a black background. "Oh my god.." That was the last picture that I took before I placed all the papers neatly back in order and put the file back in it's rightful place and shut the drawer. _ I got them Ames..and you will be surprised at what I found._

I stared down at my cell phone and viewed the pictures separately to make sure that I was able to read what was on the documents. It seems that I learned a lot about my bestie, Daisy today and I would assume that all of this is hidden from her friends. Man, they know nothing about her and if I chose, I could make it all known to the world. No, I am not going to do that yet, I want to hear her beg to me to keep this quiet. Yeah, that sounds perfect. Remember I have last period with her so I can confront her then. It's going to be enjoyable to say the least. A few minutes later, I heard the door open and Mr. White entered the room, "Sorry about that Patricia, now about those ideas.."

**Toward the end of fourth period...**

During lunch, I left campus and went home long enough to print of a particular phone off my phone that I had previously sent to my email. Just the one, that's all I need.. I want to show her it firsthand and give it to her as a little present. Also a message, not to fuck with Trish Stratus then maybe she will be put in her place OR she will play our game a little bit longer. We have about fifteen minutes til the end of class and I saw the brunette walk up from the front row to the teacher, who was sitting at her desk. Oh yeah the teacher moved her up there with that Sarona chick today. Great, she has more protection but who knows how long that will last. I pretended not to be watching as she turned her heels and walked out the door toward I assume the restroom. Excellent, now is my chance. I waited about two minutes before walking up and asking Mrs. Williams for a pass as well. The older woman handed me a pink slip and I grabbed my purse and headed toward the restrooms. Before I walked in, I could see her washing her hands and it was empty so good. "Hey there bestie." I cooed walking into her line of sight.

"What kind drugs are you on to think that we will ever be friends?" Daisy spatted back looking into the mirror to see me behind.

"Easy. I just needed to get out of the damn classroom, everyone was being so annoying.."

"Whatever, now if you excuse me.. I am leaving, I would prefer that I am not in the same room as you more than I have to be." The brunette huffed trying to make her past me but I grabbed onto her arm only for her to slap my hand off her. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"I don't appreciate your tone with me," I growled stepping a little closer toward her. "You are going to show me some respect!" I regret nothing when I pushed her back against wall causing her to hit her head on the brick wall. I just noticed she grabbed the back of her head and glared back up a me. "Don't you even think about it because I know all your secrets."

"Nice try Patricia, what is stopping me from kicking your ass right now. You are all alone." I let her might her way over to me and she gripped the fabric of my blouse tightly.

"October 24, 2013..." That was all I needed to say and the model kind of gave me a confused look.

"How do you know that date?" She bit down on her bottom lip as she released me.

"Aw, are you that sensitive about it? I told you sweetheart, I know everything about you and what happened on that date. I have my sources to get anything I need to know about you.." I cooed as I pulled out the folded photo of my bag and straightened it out for her viewing. It was a completely black photo with traces of gray and white outlines with some personal information in the top. "So the woman that calls me a slut on a regular basis without even getting to know me, is such a hypocrite." I told her but I got no response out of her as she fell down to her knees keeping her eyes on the photo. "Maybe you will learn not to mess with the best or else I just print out more copies of all the dirt I have on you. You know that no one will believe you if you tried to say anything. But.." I noticed her glare up at me her eyes were glassy, so I almost have her crying. I am enjoying myself way to much.. "I am not going to do that just yet.. I will hang on to all this information for my eyes alone." The brunette just looked away again as I placed the photo down on the floor in front of her. "Here you go, for memory's sake. Let this be another lesson not to mess with Trish Stratus." Without waiting for a response, I turned my heels and started to walk away. There was a couple sounds of sniffling that filled my ears as I took one last glance in the mirror, I saw her still on the floor holding on to the photo sobbing. I couldn't help but let a huge smirk appear across my face as I turned down the hallway to head toward the classroom. This is only the beginning.

**Author's Note: For the first time, we get to see Trish's POV on everything and it started out after her run in with Daisy and Aj. They returned to their group only to discuss a variety of plans to 'get rid' of Daisy for good. But then we learned that Nikki is a part of the whole group thing in order to protect Brie which is cute since Brianna is the nerder Garcia out of the twins. The entire group forms a plan before Trish and Amy head out with the plan in motion. Amy will cause a scene so that Trish can get pictures of the files in which she succeeded to and she decided to confront Daisy later that day and let it be known. The confrontation was short but Trish got her point across to the brunette as she left her crying in the bathroom. So... Is Nikki really on Trish's side in order to protect her sister or is she being the ears on the inside? What exactly was that photo? (just look at the description of it and you might figure it out..) Will Trish's other plans work? What will Daisy do after knowing that Trish knows all her secret.. We are finally going to get some knowledge about Daisy's secretive past and you will soon realize that her life isn't perfect.. not even close. 4 major things happened in her life, first is her parent's divorce.. second and third are tied together and 4****th**** will be discovered much later.. possibly.. **

**You know the drill, I love reviews if you like the story to tell me your predictions and suggestions for it.**

**#FuckItUp**

**Sorry for the updates being sort of slow.. I have 6 stories that I am working on. 5 posted on here (2 are collabs) and 1 that I am working on the side which is another Supernatural Femslash Story.. I only have three chapters of it written and I am debating of when I should post it.. Bleh. Keep a lookout for it something in the future it's called My Green-Eyed Protector..**


	13. What the Photo Means

**Author's Note: For the first time, we get to see Trish's POV on everything and it started out after her run in with Daisy and Aj. They returned to their group only to discuss a variety of plans to 'get rid' of Daisy for good. But then we learned that Nikki is a part of the whole group thing in order to protect Brie which is cute since Brianna is the nerder Garcia out of the twins. The entire group forms a plan before Trish and Amy head out with the plan in motion. Amy will cause a scene so that Trish can get pictures of the files in which she succeeded to and she decided to confront Daisy later that day and let it be known. The confrontation was short but Trish got her point across to the brunette as she left her crying in the bathroom. So... Is Nikki really on Trish's side in order to protect her sister or is she being the ears on the inside? What exactly was that photo? (just look at the description of it and you might figure it out..) Will Trish's other plans work? What will Daisy do after knowing that Trish knows all her secret.. We are finally going to get some knowledge about Daisy's secretive past and you will soon realize that her life isn't perfect.. not even close. 4 major things happened in her life, first is her parent's divorce.. second and third are tied together and 4****th**** will be discovered much later.. possibly.. **

**Rating: M (in later chapters for sexual content, different kinds of abuse and language)**

**Pairings: Undetermined at this moment**

**I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned in this story except for Daisy and any random characters that are not associated with WWE and TNA. The workers of WWE and TNA are their own people and I do not own them. I only own Daisy and the idea of the story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Warning: ****this chapter deals with Death so be warned...**

**Daisy's POV**

I thought did day could get any worse for me, I mean I already at had the so called pleasure of running into Trish and Torrie before school started. Now just a few minutes ago, the blonde bitch walks in here and tells me that she knows all my secrets. How did Patricia get a hold of this? I never wanted anyone to find out about it at least not yet. I just held the photo in my hands, I couldn't do anything but just stare down at the picture as tiny tears of mine fall from my cheeks and stained the photo. It never meant for it all to happen Aliyah, I am so sorry it's all my fault. I never should have befriended him but I never knew the harm that he would cause to me and more importantly to you. I am so sorry, if I could trade places with you, I would have in a heartbeat. You meant the world to me and I couldn't do a damn thing to save you. I must have remained still in the same spot of the floor for about ten minutes or so and I heard the bell ring signaling that the class is over but I don't want to leave not yet. I hate showing that I am so fragile and weak.. I showed Trish that she had gotten to me and I know she walked out of here with a huge smile plastered on that bitch's face. I just scooted back against walls and continued to sob. I am so sorry Aliyah.. I never knew he would hurt me.. I only got to hold you in my arms once because it's was only to say goodbye.. You never got the experience life..never got to open your eyes. I barely had the will to go on with my own life after. Whatever. I heard footsteps but instead of looking up to see who the woman was, I just buried my face into my knees. "Daisy, are you okay?" I knew who it was but I didn't want to look up at her. I just grabbed onto the photo and tried my hardest to contain my sniffles and sobs but it wasn't working. "Are you crying?"

"N- No.." I sniffled without making eye contact with the woman in front of me.

"Yes, you are." I seen the woman crouch down in front of me as I looked up at her. "You never showed back up to class and I saw Trish leave after you so I got concerned. She lied to the teacher and said that you were getting sick and said you were going to stay in here for a bit. I just didn't believe her lies one bit. I brought your stuff. What did Trish do to you?"

"Don't worry about it.. It's complicated.." I mumbled trying to calm myself down.

She took a glance down at the black photo before asking, "Is that a... You're not..?" Not being able to form any kind of words, I just sobbed uncontrollably and she took that as not going to respond. "I.. umm.. don't know what to say about..." The woman tried figuring out what to say or do. I felt her arms wrap around me, this would originally surprise me but right care I don't care. As she pulled me into the embrace, I just got as close as I could get into her body. "There.. there.. let it out." I felt one of her hands rubbing up and down my back.

"You.. don't understand.. Tamina.. I.. was.. responsible for.. a.. life.."

"Shh, just try to calm down.. you can figure..-"

"I can't figure anything out, it's too fucking late..." I screamed unintentionally at her and she sort of flinched in response but she continued to embrace me. "I need Ash..I..I.. need her.. here.."

"Of course.. Just try to calm down, alright? I will get her down here." She cooed as I felt one of her hand running through my thick, brown hair in an attempt to soothe me and it was starting to work. I saw her pull out her phone on of her pocket and started typing to Ashley, I presume. I mean she is probably really texting my bestie because I really need her here too. I shut my eyes and just relaxed into Tamina's body as I heard her whispering reassuring words into my ears. I feel so weak and fragile right now, I never imagined to break down especially in front of people.

No talking between us happened for about five minutes or so but I preferred to stay silent about this certain topic because everytime I think about her, my heart stops. I do have some explaining to do to everyone, but I would rather explain it to the people I trust together so I don't have to repeat the events of that tragedy over and over again. I heard the sound of footsteps growing louder by the second and I didn't look up but I had a feeling who it was. Sarona unwrapped her arms away from me and I felt a new pair of smaller pair of arms embraced me. "What's the matter Daiz.. Why are you crying..?" I opened my eyes slightly only enough to the blonde hair practically in my face so it knew it was Ashley.

"This has Trish written all over it.." I heard someone yell from outside the bathroom..Wait a minute.. that's a male voice coming from outside the restroom.

"Chris came with me to check on you.." I just shot a glare up to her and she finished, "..sorry I couldn't not tell him to stay up there. He is a grown man and he can of saw the text because he decided to be nosy. Anyways.. what's the matter?.." Again, I didn't make a single sound to respond to her except the small whimpers and sniffles that I couldn't control. She let out a sigh and cooed, "Let's get you off the.." She thoughts trailed off once again when she gazed at the picture. "What's this?"

Before she could touch it, I snatched it away from her. "Don't touch this!" I don't mean to snap at Ashley truly, I don't. It's just.. I can't explain it completely. "I.. umm.. just.. leave it alone.." I whimpered taking the picture back and folding it to put in my pants pocket.

"Alright.. alright. Just come on, let me take you home at least.." I really didn't protest to much to her because this place smells and I just really want to be home with my mother and sister and make a pathetic attempt to forget temporarily. "I am not going to bug you with what that skank did to you but you know you can trust us, right?" The blonde woman told me and I only could nod in response as she held her hand for me and I willingly accepted it and latched onto her.

The three of us walked out of the restroom and I noticed Chris just leaning up against the wall waiting for us. "What the hell did my psycho ex do to you, toots?" He asked with a bit of venom, I know he wasn't mad at me so I shrugged it off. I said nothing but ran over and embraced him. I know, it's funny as he looked at Sarona and Ashley with wide eyes before looking back down me. "Uhh.." The one time Jericho doesn't have anything to really say but I will take it. I feel safe right now in his arms, it's weird but I just feel like I really need to be right here. I let him go as I placed my backpack on my back and I linked my arms with Chris as we started to head out toward the parking lot. "You alright, beautiful?"

"Better now, thanks... I mean it. I am going to have a lot of explaining to do and it's related to one of the many fucked up reasons that I moved up here. I have been hiding a lot from you guys and I am sorry about this. I just hope that after I tell you guys, your opinion about me won't change..It's just these topics are very sensitive to me and.. I.."

"You realize we wouldn't hate you right?" Sarona turned back to me and spoke as the other nodded their heads in response. "I don't think any one of us will judge you for your past, hell not even now."

"We know you a good person inside and I bet it's all part of big, bad Trishie's plan to get everyone against you.. it won't work." Ashley chimed in which caused me to laugh slightly.

"Plus you are way nicer and waaaaayyy better looking than her, I don't even know why I wasted a year of my life with her..I feel like I need to go get check for any STDs and then sterilize my entire body more than I already have." Chris decided to add in and for some reason caused me to blush at his compliment but laugh at what he said about Trish. "Did you just blush at me?" He chuckled confidently.

"Shut up.. I did not."

"Oh I think, you did." He cooed poking onto my nose which I snapped back trying to bite his finger which he quickly pulled back. "Aw, I knew it."

"Whatever, Jericho... don't touch my face.."

"Aren't those two perfect for each other? They both have massive egos, great looks, good personality and they both hate Trish.." Ashley asked Tamina loud enough to get both of our attention.

"Wait, they aren't together yet. I could have swore that they were together, such a perfect couple." The Samoan woman smirked causing me to growl slightly but I know she is just doing that to annoy me. "What I am just stating what I thought, doll?"

"See, they think that we are pretty good match. Why don't you be my date to the dance?" He asked again but I don't want to say yes but not just yet. You heard me right, I am going to go with him for a variety of reason. I want to have a date and it too be someone I trust and he has to be attractive. Plus, I know we would both outshine Trish and imagine how pissed she would be when she sees us together. "Are you going to the dance with me toots, or you just stare at me all day?"

"Hmm.. nah, I am good.." I smiled at him as he just made pouty face and I walked ahead of him. "Sarona, are you coming with us?"

"If you need me to I will, I really don't want to go home to my parents right now. Mom is really pissed at my dad so I don't feel like hearing all the yelling." The taller woman sighed as she patted my shoulder. "Plus, I think I would like to come over for once."

"I would like that."

We made it to our cars and Sarona rode with Ashley and I since she lives close enough to the school to walk home. Chris followed close behind because he took his own car, I wouldn't trust to leave my car in the school parking lot especially with those vile women still around. I am just really thankful that she didn't see us or else it could have been World War three up in here. The world wouldn't survive that because I would end Trish's tyrant reign and make sure her idiots suffer.. I pulled out the photo from my jacket and just stared at it, I don't know why of all times that this has been brought up. It's all her fault that I have to tell everyone about it so soon but I would rather tell them before she gets the chance too. The car ride was quiet for the most part, I decided to just relax in the backseat for as long as I could before my depression that will soon come. Wait until Mother finds out about this, if she could, I bet that she would attack Trish for this. But I will fight my own battles, I am almost attempted to stoop as low as her and maybe find out some interesting dirt about her, I am pretty sure that Jericho would tell me everything I need to know. Ashley pulled into the driveway of my house and as soon as she stopped I got out of the car and walked into the house. "Hey.. sweetie, you don't look to good.." Instead of replying back, I just gave her a hug which confused her. "What's wrong?"

I released her long enough to show her the picture, just like I thought her reaction was the exact same as mine. "SHE knows about her, Mom."

"... Oh god sweetie, I am so sorry... Wait, who is she?"

"Trish," I heard Ashley chimed in as her, Chris and Sarona walked inside the house.

"Trish, that cheerleader girl that's been giving you problems? How would she be able to get a hold of that information?" The older blonde asked in almost disbelief.

"That's what I would like to know. She is my psycho ex and once she puts her mind to something, she would stop until Trish gets what she wants." Chris let out a loud sigh before placing his hands on his hips.

"I don't know how Trish manages to do so but Trish followed Daisy into the restroom during class.. but your daughter never came back. The cheerleader told the teacher that she was getting sick but I knew she was lying. After class, I went to check on her and give Daisy her things and I found her sobbing on the bathroom floor with the photo in her arms." Sarona told her own little story. "Patricia is very manipulative and sneaky to get dirt on anyone."

"So I assume, they don't know.."

"No, Mom. I am going to tell them here so that way when I lose it... I will be safer here.. I would rather tell them myself than have it spread like wildfire around the school. You might want to take a seat you guys.." I motioned for the trio to sit down on the couch and they obeyed sitting on the chair and sofa. I guess it is time to get this off my chest so I grabbed that picture and folded it out.. "This is a sonogram.. of my daughter, Aliyah...I had it done when I was five months pregnant with her, last year, around the start of what was suppose to be my last year in school.." The expressions I got from the three were expected, especially Chris's face. I let out another sigh before I continued, "That was the only sonogram I was able to get..I can remember that date, October 24, 2013.. about a month later..I can't.. I need to start from the beginning.." I stopped looking over at my Mother and took another deep breath once again. "When I found out I was pregnant.."

_Flashback August, 2013_

"_Are you fucking kidding me! You are turning out to be just like your mother! I raised you better than this!" That's all I heard I told my Father the news that I found out I was pregnant. As if I wasn't already ashamed of myself, being seventeen and pregnant about to start my senior year. We had went the doctor's office because I had been sick constantly for the past two months and so my Mother and I became concerned. I thought it was just my paranoia that thinking about made it feel real. My heart sank that when the nurse confirmed that I was three months pregnant.. I knew that there would be hell to pay. I used protection, I was always cautious when it came to intercourse.. Great, I am going to be a parent in about six months and now I have to talk to my boyfriend, Blake, about this. He is going to fucking leave me now, he told me several times that he doesn't want children for a long time. "When were going to tell us about this?" Some father you are Marc, I get that you are upset but can't you see I am too._

"_I didn't fucking know, Marc!" I shouted back at him. "Since why do you fucking care, you are to busy sleeping with your god damn trainer to care about me, mom or Mariah!" There is the hormones for you and it's the truth. My parent's marriage is falling apart rapidly after he slept with his trainer and betrayed my trust. I mean, my mother did forgive him only because she doesn't want this family to fall apart. So they have been going to couple's counseling and all that jazz but it's no use._

"_Marc, you need to calm down. This isn't helping her isn't, you heard the doctor, she needs to keep her blood pressure down and avoid stress.." I heard my mother tell him and he merely just huffed._

"_Well if she wasn't 'like you', then we wouldn't be in this situation and my teenage daughter wouldn't be sleeping around in the first place." Oh hell no, he just called me a slut, didn't he?_

"_Would you rather me be like you? Cheating in every relationship? I would prefer not. For your information, 'dad' I am not a slut, I have only been with one man and I love him. I did what you told me, I used protection but obviously it fucking broke so don't be bitching at me!" I told him standing right in his face._

"_What are you doing to do if Blake decides to leave you because he finds out you're pregnant, what are you going to do then?" I looked down to the ground when he said that because I can't possibly answer him back. "See, you should have thought things through.. how could you be so stupid? Blake will leave and you will be left a single mother with no job...How are you going to support that baby?" I bit into my bottom lip hard when that reality could possibly happen to me.. it could and it probably would. I could start to feel tears start to form in the corner of my eyes and my body started to shake. The only thing I did afterwards was seat in one of the chairs and started to sob with my hands covering my face._

"_Damn it Marc! Shut up! Don't fill her head with stuff like that.. she doesn't need to be stressed." My mom yelled at her husband and then sat next to me in one of the chairs. "Shh, honey. It's okay, we will figure this out. I promise.." She cooed in my ear as I felt her hand rub up and down my back._

_End of Flashback.._

"Well despite my 'dad' being a major dick to me, he was right about it all down to every detail.. I told my boyfriend that night when he came to check up on me and well, he left me. His excuse was 'I am not ready for something like this'. He acts like I was.. I mean, I was so confused so crushed thinking that I would be a bad mother when the baby arrived." I continued on with my story as they just stared at me for a moment.

"Well my ex husband was such a dick about the whole thing, what I saw in him back then.. I will never know."

"He sounds like it.." I heard Chris groaned in response. "He was wrong to say such things to his own daughter."

"That's only the beginning of the terrible life events that were soon to follow.. Let's just start back when I went to get my first sonogram.."

_Flashback October 24, 2013_

"_Sissy. Where are we going?" I heard my eight year old sister asked me as she hold onto my hand as the three of us walked into the doctor's office for my appointment. Today I get to find out if I am having a boy or a new girl so I am excited. During the past few month, I have gotten a part-time job to help save up for the baby, so far I have about $200 and I plan to get more. It's stressful to say the least because straight after school, I go to work some days until about 9PM and then I can go home. My Mother said not to overdo myself but I have to be doing something, I can't rely on her and Mark forever. Speaking of Marc, over the past few months, he has moved in with that trainer woman; I can not stand her. She thinks she is better than everyone else because she is fit and muscular. I hate kickboxers now with a passion._

"_I need to go to the doctor, honey. Check on the baby." I told her placing my hands on my stomach._

"_Oh! Are they getting the baby out now?" She blinked a few times before looking over to our mother for an answer._

"_No. No. It's too soon to get the baby out. A woman must carry a baby in her belly for nine months." The older blonde explained to the younger one in the simplest of way. "She still has about four months left to go."_

"_But.. but..if she gets any bigger, she might explode!" Mariah blurted out waving her arms which for some reason caused me to laugh uncontrollably._

_I just turned over to fill out the necessary paperwork for this appointment for my ultrasound with Doctor.. I can't even remember his name. I heard my mother tell her after she stopped laughing. "Mariah, sweetie. Your sister is not going to explode."_

"_That's my little sis for you," I chuckled to myself as I handed the papers back to the receptionist._

"_She is adorable. Please take a seat and I will call you whenever the doctor is ready for you." The woman gave me a warm smile and placed the paperwork beside her computer to put in the information._

"_Mommy? How are they going to get the baby out?" I heard her my sister ask us as we took our seats._

"_That's for when you are older Mariah." Was all I could say as she scooted over beside me._

"_Does it hurt? When it kicks.." She asked oh so curiously as she placed her hands onto my belly. This has to be one of the cutest things I have ever seen. I just closed my eyes for moment not really wanting to answer her at the moment. My back has been killing me and I have four months to go.. Why must women endure such pain for men that are dicks and leave because he is afraid. So supportive, we were together for a year; he really showed how much he loved me, huh? The pain in my stomach was only growing larger by the second and I felt her tiny hands begin to rub my stomach. "OW! I felt the baby!" She squealed pulling her hands back, giving me a shocked expression on her face_

"_I felt it too..It's a bittersweet feeling.."_

_About thirty minutes later in the doctor's office.._

_I laid down on this padded table which was the comfiest thing in the world but it would have to do, my back hurts so laying down is a blessing right now. "Ms. Sanders, how are you feeling?"_

"_Like crap but I suppose that is normal for a pregnancy." I let out a small laugh._

"_It is," He told me grabbing some weird container full of gel and a hand-held device setting them next to him. "I am going to spread this gel substance on your stomach so where my assistant and I can get a better picture." He told me as his practitioner or assistant..whatever placed some of the gel over my stomach and rubbed it around. My first reaction is that it is really cold, it caused me to shiver. "Now I am going to use the transducer here and see if I can get a good picture of the fetus. Before I continue would you like to know the gender of the baby."_

"_Yes, I want to know." _

"_Alright, now just relax and soon I will be able to show you.." I emitted a long sigh as I just looked over to my mother and sister as they were looking at this magazine to keep Mariah distracted and entertained. I turned my head over to look at the monitor as he ran the transducer over my stomach, it tickled so much. There is was picture, it was hard to see but I could see what seems to be the head and the arms. "Hm," He sighed moving the device over my stomach again. "Everything seems to be just fine. The baby heart rate is normal and it seems to be developing perfectly. But.." He paused moving the thing again._

"_But..?" I can't lie but I am worried._

"_Right now the placenta is covering the cervix which right now isn't a problem. It might cause bleeding in the third trimester. It's a very small percentage that it will cause any problems. I don't want you to panic about it. Anyways, I see no problem with the baby, her vitals are what they should."_

"_Her..I am having a little girl.."_

"_You are. I want you to make an appointment for sometime in November, you will be in your third and final trimester so we need to do another ultrasound to see if the placenta has moved.." He explained to me as I was finally able to wipe this gooey gel off my stomach with a wet rag. "I can determine that your due date will be in February maybe early March." I nodded in response and he was printing off the pictures for me to take home._

"_I can't believe I am going to have a little granddaughter! Grandma going to spoil you.." I heard my mother cooed at my belly which was funny._

"_Grandma can wait, Momma is going to spoil you rotten.." I cooed rubbing my belly._

_End of Flashback..._

"I had always wanted a baby girl, I don't know some usually want boys because they are 'easier to take care of'. During the next couples weeks, we started to struggle slightly with the bills and with Marc hardly being around only to see Mariah. I didn't really exist to him anymore because I was pregnant. Not that I cared, he is just a dick. So we needed a male to help us move stuff around and do lawn work and stuff. My mom got another job and I quit mine because I couldn't stand for five hours straight plus somehow had to watch Mariah after school. We had this friend, his name was Bradley but I called him Brad; he was my mom's friend's son or whatever. He was a really sweet guy, a sophomore in college and he needed somewhere to stay. Brad was always a friendly guy even though he use to flirt with me a lot even though I was with that other douchebag. I don't know what happened to him but he started to change and not in a good way.. For some reason, he started acting differently over me, more protective.. possessive.. I knew he liked me but I wasn't ready for that sort of relationship or any for that matter. I mean my babies' father wanted nothing to do with her.. I kept pushing him away and I think that's what changed him.. It angered him.. caused him to go insane.." I explained as they all just blinked a few times.. "He kept giving me the creepiest looks.. and I told me my mother about it. She told me to avoid him and we would talk to him when she got home. I made just one mistake and it's something I will regret for the rest of my life.."

_Flashback November 2013 _

_I wasn't feeling to well so I stayed home from school today, I emailed my teachers to send me the work and I would complete it tonight. They did but it's only noon when I woke up and mom wouldn't be home for another hour or so. I didn't want to go downstairs with him being here if he was. I get that little things freak me out and I could be overreacting and he might just really like me and is looking out for me. No, those looks.. are not normal and I swear he hasn't been acting right here recently. I opened my phone to see a message from my ex.. first time in awhile, sent at 11:45AM about thirty minutes ago. 'Hey..I dropped by your house during lunch to see if you needed anything and well no one answered... I got concerned when you weren't a school. We need to talk.. Can I come over tonight, please?'_

_'No, you wanted nothing to do with with me or our daughter.. By the way, if you ignored my eight other messages.. I am having a girl. How do I know that you wouldn't run away again? You think I wasn't scared.. You left me!' I slammed the phone shut after sending the message and slowly sat back up._

_Calm down, Daisy, calm down. The doctor said not to get to stressed out, stress is now good for the baby. I need to keep my blood pressure as normal as I can. How hard is that right? I don't here much of anything right now so I am going to go get me some food..I am feeding for two now so I am always hungry and plus food is my second love. Hm, what does the baby want to eat today? Maybe a sandwich or ice.. french fries? I don't know so I stood up and walked over toward my door. Slowly opening the door and walked out into the upstairs hallway.. yeah my room is upstairs. Being pregnant and normally stairs is your enemy.. I shut the door and no sooner the I start to walk toward the stairs I heard his voice. "Oh. Daisy, you are awake now. Did you sleep okay?"_

"_Umm.. Yeah I did, thanks for asking. I thought you might be napping." I turned to talk to him even though I really don't want to have a conversation with him being alone with him._

"_Your mom wanted me to move that dresser in here room to the other wall so I am going to do that before she gets back. Need anything?" He asked sincerely or I think so._

"_Nope. I can get my own food, plus the baby might change her mind on what she wants.." I spoke turning my heels to head down the stairs._

"_Wait," I heard him say before I heard footsteps and felt his hand grab a hold of my arm."Did I do something wrong?"_

"_Please let me go. I don't like being grabbed.."I stated calmly as he merely cocked his head at me and stated at me for a moment. I can't figure out what he is thinking, I hate that._

"_No.. What did I do wrong? You have been avoiding me lately.." The blonde man asked again but with a lower more demanding tone in his voice. Okay, that scares me just a tad._

"_You haven't done anything wrong but you are hurting my wrists so I would appreciate it if you let me go." I said politely as he gently let go of my wrist and lowered his head ashamed but sorry. "Thank you-" I couldn't utter another sound before he grabbed onto me again and slammed me up against the wall pinning both of my wrists above my head with one hand. _

"_What's the matter? You scared now," He cooed poking my nose with his free hand. His demeanor has completely changed like he is a different person now. I know that I got a weird vibe from some of the looks he gave me.. they were just so pervy and crazy looking. My first reaction was to squirm in an attempt to break free of his grasp but it was pointless, he is just too strong for me. "Have you forgotten that you are pregnant so stop squirming! Hm.. what to do with you..." He asked himself as I felt his eyes wander my body and it sent a shiver down my spine. When he looked back up to me, directly in my eyes; I felt my legs start to turn to jello._

_I felt his free hand starting grip a hold of my shirt and I yelled at him. "Don't you even fucking think about it? I won't let you!" My only instinct was to kick him where it hurts so that's what I did. Hope you never get to use that again asshole as soon as he released me, I made a bolt for it but I can't get back to my room with him grabbing me so I went for the bathroom which was the closest room to the stairs. Brad was bent over in agonizing pain grabbing a hold of his junk, any other time it would have been hilarious now it was my only defense, it have to protect my baby._

"_Don't you fucking dare, bitch!" I heard him growl and a hand push me back.. I didn't lose my balance completely but I stumbled back almost falling down the steps. "You have some nerve.. time for you to fall."_

"_Look.. look.. I am sorry but please just let me go downstairs.. you wouldn't hurt.. a.."_

"_I wouldn't?" He questioned me gripping onto my wrists once again. "You are getting your karma.." For what? I haven't done anything bad to you, you sick bastard. We took you in and you live here my mother asked is that you do some chores to help and help with the bills..T hat's not a lot to ask for. Brad, what the hell is going on with you right now? I have known you for years and never seen you like this before in my life. I guess.. I don't know you at all, now do I? I felt him shove me backwards.. and the only thing I could do in any sort of defense was to grabbing onto. We both fell hard down the flight of stairs, I couldn't move.. I could barely see anything. Brad however was luckier and was able to get up on his own.. my eyelids were getting heavy.. I heard him mumbling to himself before he ran out the door. I was in agonizing pain, I have never experienced this level of pain before, so much that I wanted to scream. But I wasn't able to, it was to much for me to do before everything around me._

_End Flashback... _

"When I came too, I was laying in a hospital bed with various IVs in my arm, everything that happened before was a blur. My body still felt weak of what I could feel of it, they were pumping strong antibiotics into my system for the pain. My eyelids were heavy but somehow... I managed to open my eyes to see my mother and sister sitting in the room with me. I knew something was wrong but I asked her, what happened. She told me that she found me unconscious at the bottom of the stairs when she came home from work and called 911... I.. I asked her about the baby, if she was okay and she didn't respond so I started to grow angry.. more so scared." I took another deep breath as I started to feel the rush of mixed emotions come over me. "I started to scream at her fearing the worst had happened; she never answered my question. When the doctors came in there, I continued to ask them the same thing and which he hesitated to answer. My heart sunk...when he told me that the impact and blunt force trauma killed my baby.. and they had to remove the fetus via c-section. I saw her one and hand her shortly telling her goodbye, I remember.. that she was so tiny.. her tiny fingers.. Aliyah never had a chance at life and now I had to bury her.. All of this because I tried to defend myself for some psychopath, but that wasn't the end of the emotion and mental abuse. My so called father was no where to be find and wanted no contact with me, my ex boyfriend blames me for the death or our baby.. and Brad was captured by police shortly after so I had to go to court for that and also attend court for my parents divorce.. After all of that was settled... we needed to leave and it was my only attempt to escape.. Trish now knows everything about me if she had this photo.. I don't know how.. I just know that everyone I see this photo.. I cry because it's all my fault that my daughter didn't get to be born.. to open her eyes.." I finished as I just buried my face in my hands and started to sob almost falling to the floor.

The sound of footsteps grew closer, and I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me but it wasn't my mother or Ashley. I didn't look up to see who it was but I knew that it was Chris. Not that I really cared, I felt him lean my head across his body as I just sobbed. "Shhh, let it out. I have no idea that all that happened to you, toots.. I got you. This is my fault, Trish would have left you alone if I wouldn't have continued to pester you.." There he goes again, blaming himself for Patricia being a major bitch to me.

"It's not your fault.. Jericho.. Don't blame yourself.." I just nuzzled into him a little more and wiped the tears dripping down my soaked cheeks.

"I feel responsible.. but I promise. I would anyone hurt you again.. I won't let Trish hurt you like she did Christy Hemme."

I looked up at him and his eyes widen like the blonde wasn't suppose to do that; Ashley and Sarona had the same expression which surprised me. They are hiding something from me and I want to know what so I bit my lip and asked, "Who is Christy Hemme and what did Trish do to her?"

**Author's Note: That was a sad chapter and well hey, it was chapter 13 so something bad was bound to happen. We start out with Daisy sobbing on the bathroom floor holding on to the photo of Aliyah. Someone comes in and comforts her and holds her close. The woman was Sarona, who tries to calm her down but Daiz begs for Ashley. Ashley comes shortly after but not alone, Jericho was waiting in the hallway. Ashes finally gets her to get out of the bathroom and head home. So flirting distracts Daisy for a minute until they return home and Daisy tells the story of what happens. Marc was a dick as usual and practically insults her the entire time and tells her that her boyfriend would leave her. Come to figure that happened and he was 'not ready' leaving Daisy to get a job and support herself. We also got Daisy's first ultrasound and discover that she was having a girl. The last flashback starts with Blake trying to talk to Daisy but she refuses. She leaves her room and a brief confrontation with Bradley showed that he was psychotic and pushing her down the stair.. she took him down with her.. In the hospital she discovered that she lost the baby... Jericho was the first to comfort her and mentions Christy.. So now, will they tell her about Christy.. What will Trish plan next? Will Trish keep all the information to herself? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**You know the drill, I love reviews if you like the story to tell me your predictions and suggestions for it.**

**#FuckItUp**

**Sorry for the updates being sort of slow.. I have 6 stories that I am working on. 5 posted on here (2 are collabs) and 1 that I am working on the side which is another Supernatural Femslash Story.. **


End file.
